Tea Ceremonies, Phony Balonies, and Possibly Love?
by xRinrinx3
Summary: Rima signed up for a Japanese Tea Ceremony class with her mom for some "mother-daughter time" together, but guess who's Rima's instructor? None other than Nagihiko Fujisaki. " 'Fujisaki? As in Nagi-' I stopped at the thought of his name."
1. Chapter 1

I walked to the car and waved bye to Amu. "Normal day," I smiled to myself.

"Rima," my mother said as I opened the car door.

"Yes mother?" She started driving.

"What do you think about tea ceremonies? Traditional Japanese ceremonies to be exact," I thought about it. Tea Ceremonies like what we see at the cultural festivals or something?

"It's alright," my tone indifferent.

"How's your homework load?"  
"It's okay. Mr. Nikaido gives a decent amount homework." I was starting to get suspicious. Why would my mom ask all these questions? I gave a closer look at her though the mirror. She didn't have the stressed out look she usually has on. As good as that was, I became even more concerned with her. Kusukusu giggled.

"Rima look! Funny face!" she pulled her cheeks wide and stuck out her tongue. I smiled at my chara and soon forgot about mom.

At dinner we were eating in silence like we always do. Dad was still at work. Same as ever right? Nope. The room felt awkward now. "Rima," I looked up. Mom had a serious look on her face. "do you feel like I don't spend time with you often?" I choked.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Now tell me the truth. I won't get mad. I promise,"

"Well," I started. How the hell was I supposed to tell the truth and make her happy at the same time? "i think sometimes I would like to spend time with you and Dad more-"

"Without us fighting?"

I shuddered. "Yes,"

Mom lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Rima, you know that my work schedule has changed and lately I've been thinking of you and your father. I don't want you to be involved in our fights and your father and I need some time apart to space out and think things more clearly you know?" There was a lump in my throat. Divorce? Not now! I silently prayed. Please no, anything but divorce. "I talked it over with your father and he agrees with me. We promised not to fight as much anymore." I hung on to every word she said. "and you know that I've been taking cultural Sado **(a/n that's a tea ceremony)** classes right? "

Uh sure? I nodded my heavy head. "and I've been thinking about how for the past years I've been spending all my time arguing with your father and not spending time with you."

"The past is the past mother," I calmly told her. "I forgive you,"

"That's no reason for forgetting my daughter," she argued with her eyes still glued somewhere above my head. "So, to make up for that, I signed you up for classes with me," she finally looked at me and gave a genuine soft smile.

"Look Rima! Your Mommy's smiling. Keep smilin' Rima's mom!" Kusukusu cheered on.  
What?! I did not want to spend two through three hours every week learning how to serve tea!

"So.. you're not divorcing with Dad?" Mom gave me a look.

"Of course not! He just said he agrees with the whole fighting thing and said it was alright for us to spend time apart but spend more time with you! Oh wouldn't this class be fun? They even have a little kids table just for you!" LITTLE KID! I'M IN SIXTH GRADE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! So yeahh, I'm short, but I grew taller. I'm just about to Yaya's height in fact! (hehe, growth spurts.)

"Mom, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure honey. I already signed you up so no turning back. Didn't you want some mother-daughter time after all?" I gave a shaky nod. I wasn't sure anymore.

"But can't I go to Amu's house and play instead?"

Mom had a mini blow-up. "No Rima, how would I know if you really are just playing hooky or something with your friend? You play on the streets or something, and next thing you know you get kidnapped again. I haven't even met Amu close up yet!"

Oh my gosh. Did my mother actually use the word 'hooky'?! Sigh. She's still kinda paranoid about the kidnapping incident. But then again, what kind of parent wouldn't be? She sighed. "I'm sorry Rima, but this really could be a nice experience for you. With this knowledge you can turn into a very refined young lady. After all, Mrs. Fujisaki is a great teacher," Refined? Since when was I not 'refined'? Hmmm..... Fujisaki? For some reason, I imagined a woman with a big ball of fire coming from her hands like in Dragon Ball Z or something. hey, wasn't her husband on T.V once or something? **(See episode 9 for reference, lol.)** Then it hit me. FUJISAKI? AS IN NAGI- I stopped at the thought of _his _name. I swallowed hard.

"Really Mother? Do we go to their house and take the classes there?"

"Not house Rima. MANSION. It's huge! But everything is decorated so simply and traditionally. You're going to love it there!"

Okay. He never told me he lived in a mansion. Then again, we don't talk much at all. I suddenly realized how much I actually tolerated him at school since going to the mall in December with Amu and him. Wow, I softened up A LOT. Now, I feel like I hate him again. I don't know why. Oh well. This feeling of hate's kinda making me feel better cause right now I feel like I'm gonna barf.

"Okay," I told my mom. "I'm done eating now," I excused myself upstairs.

"Rima Rima! Isn't that great! You can get to play with Nagi while mom takes tea classes!" Kusukusu cheered and bounced around in midair. Not helping. At times like these I get very annoyed with Kusukusu. I started running up to my room, shut the door tight, and smashed my head into a pillow.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kusukusu wants to play too! HIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!! RRRRIIIMMMAAAA-CCCHHHHAAANNN!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

yay! another rimahiko! x3 This might be a longer story, but right now i don't know where I really want to go with this. I now see that my chapters are very very short. xD let's see how this'll turn out. suggestions for this fic or constructive critism is always appreciated! This is all very rough draft material xP tell me if you see any grammar errors especially! I take pride in knowing that my first draft has beautiful spelling and grammar. *^___^* reviews are love! (and I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N!) ~x3


	2. Chapter 2

I went to school early because Dad drove me to school today. "Bye Rima, and don't forget that you have that Sado class after you come home with your mother!" Today?! Great. My mood's gone from bad to worse.

"I can't wait to tell all the others about your Sadu class!" Kukukusu pulled another funny face.

"We're not telling them," I told her. "and it's Sado class,"

"Ne ne Rima-chan, why not?"

"Just because. Now you listen to what I say okay?"

Kusukusu sighed. "Okay Rima,"

I walked to class and found the Guardians by the doorway.

"Morning Rima!" Amu waved.

"How is the queen today?" Su asked.

"Morning." My tone was a bit cold.

"Rima's in a bad mood today. Don't ask why!" If there was one thing Kusukusu didn't know, how to do, it was whispering.

"What's the matter Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. that kinda defeated Kusukusu's message.

"I'm fine!" Then purple head started to speak.

"Are you sure Rima? You have slight rings under your eyes. Didn't get a well night's sleep?"

"Ahh! It's okay Rima! Yaya knows how that feels when Tsubasa cries all night and Yaya can't sleep either!"

"Shut up, and yes. We'll just leave it at that." Why was he so observant? And what the hell was he doing looking at my eyes? Okay, that sounded a bit weird. I gave an inward shiver at that thought. I mean, Nagihiko was a guardian and all, not a fan boy. So that makes it....awkward. I shrugged it off.  
"Class is starting soon," I walked and sat down at my seat.

"Rima," Amu whispered. "if there's anything going on, just tell me. I'll try to help," I didn't answer. Sure it was out of character, but for the moment, not like I'm gonna care. Amu and the rest of them get too worried.

Ugh. I have very nosy friends.

---------------------------------After School-------------------------------  
I'm still in my bad mood. Why didn't I just tell Mom I didn't want to go? Oh yeah, she signed me up and there's no backing out. Besides, she just had a nice talk with my dad and she's getting herself together. Plus, without all the stress she looks a lot younger and healthier.

"Thanks for the tea Fujisaki-san," Tadase said. Nagihiko then went to pour tea in my cup.

"I hate Japanese Tea," Wow, deja vu. The guardians all gave a confused look.

"What? Didn't Rima-chan always drink tea?" Yaya asked.

"I remember that you said the first time you were here that you didn't like it," Tasdase recalled. Darnit. He remembered?!

"Me too," Amu stated. "but soon after that you've been drinking tea more often. Nagi, hasn't she always drank  
the tea before?" No! Don't ask that!

"As far as I remember, yes. You seem to like the tea too,"  
SHUTUP PURPLE HEAD SHUTUP! I growled. "Well I don't like it again," They sweatdropped. I bet they were thinking "How unreasonable can she get?" Answer? Very.

"Well, I guess drinking tea isn't a requirement," Tadase said. Then he turned his head I heard him mutter "but it's pitiful to waste such good tea,"

"You know what Tadase? If it's so good why don't you just take it and shove it down your throat and drink it?" I calmly told him.

"Commoner! don't don't speak to your king like that!" Kiseki fumed.

"Hmph." I turned away.

"Gomenasai Mashiro-san. She's right Kiseki. It was rude of me to say in the first place." He quickly changed the subject. "So, let's start on discussing the Guardian Activities," Smooth transition.

-----After the Meeting-----

My mom tried to find me a kimono to wear. Thank God, none of them fit. "Rima! You're growing up so fast!" Mom cried happily. So in the end I just kept my school clothes on. It's kinda embarrassing knowing that I'm the only one that wouldn't be wearing an Iromuji. **(it's a simple plain kimono mainly used for tea ceremonies.)** She did tell me to wash my feet and get a new pair of socks though. (Something about proper manners or something.) Why the heck? It's not like they were gonna smell our socks or anything, but manners are manners. Wait, smelly sock's?! Never mind. That's just gross. I see why now.

"Teehee! Rima's mom doesn't want Rima to have stinky feet!" Kusukusu cracked up.

----------At Fujisaki's House-------------

Dang!

Mom wasn't kidding when she said Nagihiko lived in a mansion. We went to the back garden from a gate. I stood next to my mother among a handful of other women. This was a definitely very traditional. The place had a bench to sit on. There was a small pond with a waterfall in a corner surrounded my large rocks. Simple plants made the garden look very sophisticated. There were stone lanterns, stone walkways, and a stone bowl near, what I'd guess to be, the tea house that was connected to the mansion. even if the tea house was connected it seemed to be a completely separate building all on its own. I know that was a very general description, but I was preoccupied in looking around for Nagihiko. I do NOT want him to see me here.

Nagihiko's mother appeared in front of the chatting ladies. "Welcome back ladies. Today we will simply review everything we learned for the past weeks," she said in a soft, smooth voice. Her brown-purple hair was tied up in a neat bun. She was wearing a dusty lavender kimono and every movement she made was filled with grace and poise. Her eyes had the same combination of yellow amber and brown as her son's eyes.

"Wha! Nagi's mom is so pretty!" Kusukusu sighed. Well, like mother like son.

WHAT? I mentally slapped myself. Did I just say Nagihiko Fujisaki was pretty?! Well, he does look like a girl and all that, but pretty felt like going a bit too far. No girl would want to date a dude that looks like a girl and can even perfectly impersonate a girl's voice. Wait a minute, why am I even saying something about dating?! Shake it off Rima, act like you don't know him. To my surprise, Nagihiko's mom was looking directly at me.

"I see we have a new guest. How wonderful."

My mom spoke up. "She's my daughter, Rima,"

"I see. My name is . How old are you Mashiro-san?"

"Twelve. I'm in sixth grade,"

"Kawaii!!!" I heard the other ladies behind me whisper.

"Sixth grade?"  
Yes Ms. Fujisaki, I'm a little bit shorter than your son. (But hey! I'm hitting a growth spurt so HAH!) Kusukusu giggled.

"You wear the Seiyo Elementary uniform. Are you familiar with my son, Fujisaki Nagihiko?" I didn't want her to think we were close friends or anything. I thought of how to answer that.

"He's a Guardian member right?"

"So you do know him," she smiled. "anyways," she turned back to the other women. "let's start with the washing hands and removing shoes,"

The next 10 minutes gone by pretty quickly. I wasn't paying too much attention. Unfortunately for me, Ms. Fujisaki noticed.

"Rima?" she called.

"Hai?"

"Since you are young and new, you should go to the other tea room where the other children are. Why don't you let Auntie escort you there?"

Who's Auntie? An old woman soon appeared. I think she was a maid. "Right at once, Miss!" Before I could protest she gently helped me up and led me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked. After a series of twists and turns we stopped at another tea room. 'Auntie' slid the door open. To my surprise and annoyance, only one person was there."Nagihiko?" she called. I started panicking.  
"Nagi Nagi!" Kusukusu called.  
"That's not my name," a girl's voice replied.  
"Ah! Chunge-san! Your Aunt Fujisaki advised you to tie up your hair to avoid confusion,"  
"Yes Auntie," She tied up her hair and turned around. The girl seemed to be older than me by a few years. She had the violet hair Nagihiko had, but her eyes were differently styled and they purple. Her bangs were different too. "Hi. I'm Chunge," she smiled at me. I got the creeps. It looked a lot like his smile. Are all the Fujisaki children clones of each other just with a few various differences?

"Oh? Where is Nagihiko?" Chunge shrugged.

"He'll be down soon."

"In the meantime, you should introduce this young lady to tea making then." Auntie soon left me alone. My eye twitched.

"H-hi. I'm Mashiro Rima," I twitched again.

"You go to the same school as Nagi." she stated. "Sorry if we look alike and you happen to hate him, but I can't help it. I was born first!" she grinned. "Well actually, Haruka was first, then me, THEN Nagi," Whatever, like I cared. She actually kinda read my mind. I was twitching because of the resemblance.

"Wow! Nagi's family are all clones!" Kusukusu cried.

Chunge's eyes diverted to my chara. Then she sighed and rolled them. "Ne, Rima-chan! Can She see me?"

"Who's your friend Rima?"

"You can see Shugo Charas too?"

"Yeah, I lost mine a long time ago, and I am slightly offended to be described as a clone," she sweatdropped.

"Kusukusu," I scolded.

Chunge raised a brow. "Isn't kusukusu onomatopoeia for sniffling? O__O"

What on Earth was she talking about? And what the heck was onomonopia or whatever?

A shadow came behind the sliding door. "Sorry I'm late!"

Shoot. I started spazzing again. Oh no… not now, not now, please not now!  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**another chap up. X.x sorry if it's a bit OOC. I was kinda rushing. Again, rough draft material. Also, this is the first time I used the dreaded OCs.  
**

**And what's the point of Chunge there? Haha, I assigned her as the "detail filler" character. (If that's even a term.) So she'll give some info to Rima about stuff like tea ceremonies and dancing when Nagi or anyone else won't. I'm gonna do my best not to make her into a major character and stray away from the main reason why you came to read my story (that is, to get some rimahiko in your day ;) ) xP I tried my hardest not to go into detail about her in the story and bore the hell outta you. Basically, think of her as a taller Nadeshiko, same hair style but with heart bangs purple eyes (Basically sister Princess's Haruka face ---- see the link on my profile.) in a plain pink kimono with a purple middle. And yes, I thought of my OC more than two years ago before Shugo Chara (and Nadeshiko) came along. Personally, I find Haruka and Nadeshiko and too similar. .**

**BTW, I don't really know anything about Japanese tea drinking, so i go on Wikipedia x3( ------ nerd. :] ) and look that stuff up. Major sorry on inaccurate info. (Tell me so I can change it cuz I can't stand inaccurate info)**

**One more thing: For now, the title is a working title. I just really wrote the first thing that came up my mind. Even though its real cheesy, (But give some points, it rhymes! xD) should I even change the title?  
**

**Chunge: Why me? TT__TT  
**  
**Dang that was a long author note! So anyways,**

**Review yeah? :]**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Nagi," Chunge announced. "your friend's here,"

"We are NOT friends," I muttered. There he was, still also in his school clothes.

"Who-" Nagi looked at me. "oh Rima? What brings you here? I thought you hated Japanese tea,"

I felt a blush on my cheeks. No not THAT kind of blush!!! Geez. And did I just call purplehead by his nickname? Ugh. I hate to admit it, but it gets catchy.

"My mom signed me up for this and didn't tell me till the day before,"

"Oh," Nagihiko thought for a moment. Then his eyes lit up. "So that what it was all about!" He laughed.

"About what?" I said, he's starting to annoy me now.

"The bad mood. You knew it was at my house huh? And that's the thing that really upset you today." he stated. Ugh. I am officially annoyed. I decided not to answer him. "Oh Rima, this tea class isn't that bad. It's very cultural and kinda of fun," he smiled.

Chunge snickered. "He's kind of lying," she whispered. "It's complicated and boring,"

"Don't listen to a thing she says," Nagihiko advised. "did you introduce yourself yet Chunge? Rima, this is my distant cousin by the way,"

"All said and done. By the way, why are you still in your uniform? I wear a kimono and you two make me feel so misplaced!"

"I'm in the Guardian Club remember? I get home later. Chunge, please don't discourage Rima from participating,"

Too late. I think I would've anyways. It's not like I 'participate' in the first place. Then a question popped into my mind. "Where are the other kids that are supposed to come here?"

"Other kids?" Nagihiko said.

"Hahahaha!" Chunge started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. I know comedy, and this wasn't it. "There's nothing to laugh about,"

"Other kids? If she said anything about other children, she meant me. This is it," she replied. WHAT? What do you mean this is it? Did Ms. Fujisaki LIE to me? She's as suspicious as her son too! I was fuming on the inside.

"Awww! It's so boring with three people!" Kusukusu complained.

"I think this as just about as interesting as it gets," Chunge commented.

"Well, let's start the first lesson now shall we?" Nagihiko clapped his hands.

"Hah. Sure thing sensei," Chunge joked. That wasn't funny either!

"There is no way I'm going to call you that!" I exclaimed.

Nagihiko looked at me funny. "Awww... I don't even get much respect here from you as  
I do at school? And I'm the instructor too!" he whined. I glared at him. "it's okay Rima. I won't make you call me that, but can you promise to try and learn some things while taking this course?" Meh. No promises. "Our mother's wouldn't be pleased with both of us if I let you slide."

What does he care?

Chunge sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" Nagi asked. Yes, where was she going?

"I'm getting some instant ramen of course! x3 "

Major sweatdrop.

"What?!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "You're leaving this for RAMEN?!"

"Fer'sure!" Chunge exclaimed. (Since when did Japanese people say that phrase? O.o)

"You're leaving this for ramen? Wouldn't your aunt get mad?" I said. My voice was a bit shaky. Why? Because she was leaving me for INSTANT RAMEN! And even worse, she's leaving me with her distant cousin! If there's one thing I don't want, it's sufferring alone. ALONE. It's much better to suffer with a stranger than this! I got pretty freaked out. What was he gonna do? Would he torture me? Was he gonna get perverted? GROSS! But's he's not like that right? Or will he simply annoy me to death? That's would at least be better than anything else right now. I can die and hate him more than ever then, and then my restless spirit will come back and haunt him forever or something.

"Aunt Fujisaki wouldn't get mad if she doesn't know," she winked.

"And what if I tell? She'll probably believe me anyways," Ha! It's like blackmail. She gave me a look then turned to Nagihiko.

"Keep an eye on her please,"

"Kusukusu wants to go too! She's hungry!" my chara whined.

"No Kusukusu," I said. "This is not our home so we can't wander around. It's a big house and you night get lost or in trouble. Plus, I want you to stay with me."

"Aww... you poor thing," Chunge said to Kusukusu. "Rima, can she go for just a bit? She'll be with me so she won't get into trouble. We'll just look for the ramen package and cook it for like 3 minutes. Being hungry really really sucks!"

"Yeah! Just for three minutes! It won't take long! Please Rima," Kusukusu begged. Geez! Can you go for two hours without eating?! But then again, charas don't eat much.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Remember to come back as SOON as you're done cooking it for three minutes,"

"Thank you Rima-chan!" the starving idiots cried. Then they left me with purplehead. TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITORS! I am stuck in agony with purplehead for THREE WHOLE MINTUES! THAT'S TERRIBLE. I started twitching my eye.

"Don't worry Rima. It's not like I'm gonna try to do anything to you," Nagihiko casually said.

"Whatever. Don't tell anyone about this okay?" That okay was more like an "I demand you not to tell anybody or else I will kill you." After all, I can have almost every boy in the school join in an army and beat anyone up.

He sat across from me. "I won't tell." he sighed. "Would you like me to show you the basics of drinking tea now?"

"I want to wait for Kusukusu to come back," I said.

"Fine, but if they're not coming in three minutes then I'll have to start without them. I'm was already late anyways,"

"Fine. Whatever,"

-----------THREE MINUTES LATER------------

"Welcome to your first lesson in Sado!" Nagihiko clapped.

"What?! What about Chunge? And Kusukusu!"

"Mr. Nikaido doesn't delay his lessons when a person in class is absent now does he?"

"Yeah, but that is in SCHOOL,"

"Basically, this is a school too, only it's a dance school and this is Sado class!" Nerd. (A/N go nerds! xD )

Ughhh!!!!!

"We'll go over the basics. This is the Chabako or tea box. It holds the equipment used for tea making, and this thick bowl is the bowl used for drinking thick tea. We won't make tea today, but we'll go over a few rules about drinking tea." Blab blah blab blah blab blah. Chunge and Kusukusu are TRAITORS!!!

Ten minutes later of endless lecturing Nagihiko showed me how to spin the bowl to the backside and pretend to take a sip of tea. Why couldn't we use CUPS instead? Then he made me try spinning it.

"You're spinning it too much. Here, it's like this," Nagihiko gently grasped my hand and started guiding me how to properly spin the stupid bowl. I blushed. He had really warm, soft hands. Does he use lotion or something? Mental smack!

"Okay, okay. I got it. Geez." He let go. Phew! A wave of relief crashed upon me. I think I was still blushing.

Then the door slid open and the now-not-so-hungry traitors burst in the room holding two cups of ramen."We're soooooo sorryy Rima-chan!" they wept. Chunge was the first to talk.

"So we were going to get some ramen right?"

"Then Chunge and I tried looking for the ramen cups, but we couldn't find them!"

"So we ended up searching the whole kitchen until I nearly tripped over the box,"

"And we had to cook them, but we had to wait for it to cool a bit!"

"Want some?" Chunge offered.

"Well I hope you two can still eat while knowing that I was asking Nagihiko to delay the lesson to wait just for YOU TWO!" I yelled. I almost completely forgotten about how I was sitting in agony with purplehead in front of me.

Chunge pouted. "Aww! You got me in a guilty mood! now I can't eat this thing whole-heartedly anymore!"

"Why didn't you get any for me?" Nagihiko complained.

"Nagi never asked, but you can share with us!" Kusukusu snickered.

"Why'd you get two cups? Kusukusu, you can't even finish a sixth of that!" Idiot! The cup was even bigger than her! Honestly, Guardian Charas' stomachs are like fish stomachs: their stomachs are only the size of their eyes. Well, close to that.

"Don't get so upset Rima," Nagihiko advised. "After all, being without Kusukusu for ten minutes wasn't so bad," Purplehead smiled.

"I hate you," I mumbled. He looked away from me. Could he hear me? Shoot. That wouldn't be too good. On the other hand, he did know I didn't like him at first, so there. Not much of a concern to me anymore.

"It's cuz Rima loves me that much! Look look! Weird face!"

"So cold Rima-chan," Chunge sweatdropped. Her gaze swept across the room from me and Kusukusu to Nagi.

"You two still don't want some ramen?"

"No it's okay," Nagihiko said softly, still avoiding to look at me.

"Whatever! Let's eat!" she grinned.

-----------Two Cups of Instant Ramen Later------------

"Finished!" One hour and a half later. Idiots! Who the hell takes that long to eat two cups of ramen?!

"I ate too much!" Kusukusu whined. Well that's what you get when you eat things three times your size.

The door slid open. "Mama?" Mom and Mrs. Fujisaki stood by each other. Smiles were plastered on their faces.

I don't know why, but something told me this wasn't good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**chapter 3! i'm on a writing roll! now next comes writer's block! Whoppee!!! -___-" i think i told you guys before, I really don't have a clear vision of this story. okay, so i plan this fic to be about say, 10 chapters long? and plan to finish it before school ends (that is, june 16) i have a few ideas in my head, but still. :p and this fic might move pretty quickly considering the fact that the state test is comin up in 2 weeks and my teachers have lightened up their homework load A LOT so basically only a math assignment and a lot of "studying" :p and i happen to sit on my ass writing at least an hournhalf day. **

**Haha, thank me for making my OC and kusukusu leave for a snippet of rimahiko. xD don't worry, more will come. I promise!****yay rimahiko! x3****and instant ramen! *^O^* (hehe sorry. but i was eating while writing this :P ) the flaws are from distraction. xD****Kukai and Utau: RAMEN!!! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! I completely forgotten about the disclaimer in all my other chapters! xD eh, might as well start now. X]

I don't not own Shugo Chara, blah blah blah blah. Just Chunge in particular and Ren... blah blah. Great! Now that that's over, let's start the new chapter. And it's on fanfiction dot com, darnit, nobody owns anything here! :p

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Class has ended a bit early," Mrs. Fujisaki told us. YES! I CAN GO HOME NOW! "Rima, your mother told me you don't have a kimono for this class. How would you like for me to give you one?"

Sadly, I wasn't going home just yet. "N-no thank you," I replied. "I don't want to trouble you,"

"No really, you must!" she insisted. "The specific movements Sado has when serving tea was designed to avoid soiling the long sleeves on a kimono. Therefore, you must have one and I am glad to provide you with one at no cost," Sadly, you can't argue with that. Mrs. Fujisaki then turned to Nagi. "Since Sado is supposed to be practiced in a kimono, why aren't you wearing one? And Chunge-" she pointed. Haha! Busted. "Why on earth are you eating two cups of instant ramen? You'll lose your figure!"

Did she just call her fat? Haha. "I didn't have time to change mother," Nagihiko explained.

"Well anyways, Rima please come up with me and your mother. I hope I'm not interrupting your schedule Mashiro-san,"

"Oh no! I am very thankful that you gave us this gracious offer," Mom smiled. "Let's go Rima,"

------After Literally Being Dragged Upstairs-----

My mom and Mrs. Fujisaki led me to a room with the biggest closet on the planet. It was even bigger than my bedroom!

"Let's see what I still have left," Mrs. Fujisaki opened the French doors. OH MY GOSH, SHOULD CLOSETS EVEN BE ALLOWED TO HAVE THOSE?

"Wow! There's so many dresses!" Mom exclaimed. Many? More like hundreds! There were kimonos of every size and everything was arranged by color. So literally, we were surrounded by a rainbow of kimonos. Mom had stars in her eyes. "Which one do you want to try first?" she asked.

"Uhh..." How was anyone supposed to choose?! There were endless possibilities. "I don't know,"

"Then we'll help you choose," Mrs. Fujisaki said. "You two," she pointed to Nagihiko and Chunge. "stand outside wait for her to come out. I want your opinions."

"I don't," I muttered. Kusukusu was the only one to hear me. She giggled.

"I'll wait too! Rima will look so pretty!"

So here are the results:

Red kimono:

"It's like a mini-fire engine!" Kusukusu laughed. Not funny. Sometimes I wonder how she ever became my chara when she makes these kinds of jokes.

Blue:

"It won't look as good as another color," Chunge commented.

Green:

"I don't like it," Nagi said. When our moms had their back turned I walked up to him.

"MAKE UP YOUR MINDS DARNNIT!" **(A/N Rima's in sixth grade! She can't cuss, especially in a kid's anime! xD Plus, I want this strictly rated +K)**

----------Many Kimonos Later---------

"How about this one?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

This one was pink. The kimono was comfy and slightly shiny. It had light yellow flower designs on it. The obi **(wide belt used to hold it in place)** was a hot pink. I don't think hot pink is really my color.

"I liked this one the best," Mom said. "How about you two?" Er- three if you include Kusukusu.

"That looks so cute!" Chunge squealed. I blushed.

"Lovely," Nagihiko said. The blush got worse. Shoot! Of all the people who had to say that, why him?

"It matches your face!" Kusukusu cried. I gave her the glare. It totally did not. No one blushes a light bubblegum pink!

"Then you'll take home this one okay Rima?" Mrs. Fujisaki smiled. You can't say no to that face.

I went back into the closet to change back into my school clothes. While I was turning around I overheard Chunge whisper to Nagi.

"I thought it looked really nice on Rima, but I personally think that you would-"

I didn't catch the rest. Whatever she said though, got him upset. "Shutup!" he whispered back.

"Nagihiko,"

"Yes Mother?"

"Watch your language. You don't speak to an older relative that way."

"Yes Mother,"

Haha! That was the first time I have ever heard Nagihiko get in trouble! I couldn't help but smirk. I, Rima Mashiro, got to witness Mr. Goodytwoshoes get scolded for just saying "shutup." Wow, who knew you could get in trouble for saying that?

"My, my! Look at how time flies!" Mrs. Fujisaiki said.

"Oh don't worry, it's alright. We had a great time here. Isn't the kimono a little bit big for her?" Mom asked.

"Actually, it used to be Nadeshiko's. I'm sorry about the size, but she'll definitely grow into it. Children this age grow up so fast," Mrs. Fujisaki sighed.

Nadeshiko. I cringed at the name. How long is that girl staying in Europe anyways? Whatever. I don't care, and I personally think it's wrong to leave everyone, including your (ex)bestfriend without say a word. Then you go write a stupid letter explaining it to her and supposedly will "come back" a year later. Well, it's been almost two years and Nadeshiko was a no-show. Instead, she has her suspicious twin brother come out from nowhere to replace her as the Fujisaki in the school. I don't even know why her name is still on the 'popular list' at the school! What is she, like number 4 or 5? She's not even a student here anymore!

Well too late Nadeshiko, I'm the Queen AND I'm Amu's bestfriend. If she ever came back I'd like to give her a piece of my mind.

------Next day, Guardians' Meeting------

"I see you've recovered from your bad mood," Tadase smiled.

"Yay Rima-chi!" Yaya cried.

Stupid Nagihiko did nothing but giggle.

"What's so funny? There's nothing to laugh at," I glared.

His eyes softened. Then he walked over to me.

"There's certainly something to laugh at Rima-chan," he whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks flush. Luckily no one noticed.

Curse you Nagihiko Fujisaki!

I harshly whispered. "Shut up purplehead!" Oops. That was not supposed to come out.

"Aww.. I have another nickname?" he sweatdroppped. "What's Amu's? Strawberry head?"

"Strawberries aren't pink, you idiot!" A glint of sadness flashed though his face. He rolled his eyes.

Amu cried. "Rima! What did you call me?"

"Amu, is it possible to describe strawberries pink?"

"Err.. in hair colors and flavors,"

"What about red?"

"That's cherries isn't it?"

Uuuuggggghhhhh!!!!

------Next Week at Tea Class-----

A bunch of little kids now joined. Hooray.

"Mashiro-san, now your daughter won't have to be so lonely during Sado classes anymore!" a woman said.

"Thank you for the thought," Mom replied just as cheerfully. Ugh. Don't encourage them!

So in the kids area we were all waiting for purplehead to show up.

I sat quietly in my hand-me-down kimono from my worst enemy (not including Easter) whom I've never met before. Those little kids were all screaming happily and ruining the tatami floors. Chunge, who was sitting next to me, was having a panic attack.

"I don't really like screaming children," Well neither do I. Great, we can both suffer together.

"Wahh! So many children!" Kusukusu exclaimed. Then all the kids looked at her.

"OMG A FAIRY! HURRY, LET'S CATCH IT!" they all screamed.

"No, no wait!" Kusukusu cried. "Look look! Bala-balance!"

Then a little boy sat next to me.

"You're pretty!" he said and poked my cheek.

Chunge panicked even more. "OH MY GOSH! DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T TOUCH ME YOU EVIL CHILDREN!"

"You better stop that," I said to him. What was he? Probably a first grader. Then again, I used to look like a first grader too.

"Can I hwave a hug?" Oh my gosh, he's talking like Ami. That drives me crazy.

"No," Who does he think he is?! I do NOT give hugs to people like that!

"Then-" he persisted. "Can I hawve a kiss?"

I exploded. "Why you little-!" A curse word was about to come out. (Oh yeah, I know words!) **(A/N I'll let you decide what word that was gonna turn out as x] )**

Then a soft hand was placed over my mouth. Did I smell Irish Spring? I love that smell! Wait- WHAT?!

I panicked. This reminded me of the kidnapping incident. My first instinct was to scream.

"MMMM!!" My attempted screaming was muffled. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! what was I gonna do?

"Ssshhhhh.... you're too noisy," a gentle voice said.

" -agi?"

"Hey, you called me by my other nickname!" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! "I prefer that nickname to purplehead,"

"Hey!" Chunge said.

"Swensei!" all those little kids cried. Annoying!

Nagihikio let go of me. "Now what seems to be the problem?" he asked all preschool teacher-like.

Kusukusu spoke. "That little kid wanted Rima-chan to give him a hug! Or a kiss!"

SHUTUP KUSUKUSU!

I could tell purplehead held back a laugh. "Well did it happen?"

"No,"

"That's good then," he knelt down to the little kid's height. "And what's your name?"

"Ren!" he said in a happy voice.

"And what grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten!"

"A six year difference," Nagihiko murmured. He picked up his voice again "well unfortunately, the way things are now, Rima-chan seems a bit too old for you. Don't make any more trouble okay?"

"Okay!" Ren said. He stopped to think for a moment. "Sensei?"

"Hai?" Nagihiko smiled, eyes closed.

Then 'Ren' pointed to me. "Is she your girlfriend?" The room fell silent. My mouth fell open.

Chunge stifled a laugh.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Well,"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**haha sorry I had to stop you there! but it was already five pages. I wanted to stop. xD yeah, get mad at me for that. but be a bit nice! TT__TT well folks i'm glad to say i think i'm on a writer's roll again! xD whee! thanks for the reviews! i was feeling a bit down lately. look! another OC. xD and yes, be patient. Chunge will play a part in this later so we'll need her here for now. :P**

**I can't wait for the next chapter! but right now I have to 'study'. :p lol.**

**Until next time! Ahha, I just feel like this is getting better and better.**

**And remember, reviews are motivation and love! (i realized i get very easily motivated. xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara :p

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Nagihiko chuckled. "Well,"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"no," He kept laughing. NO?! YOU'RE LAUGHING AT THIS?! Not funny!

"Okay," Ren gave a bubbly smile.

"You've got some nerve to say that you little-!" Nagihiko covered my mouth again. What's even worse, his blue kimono tickled my chin. TORTURE! Luckily, I was good at hiding laughs.

"Now now," he said. "settle down. Chunge, may you please explain to the class a brief history of Sado?"

"I don't-"

"I'll make you ramen later!" Ha. Her weakness.

Chunge grumbled. "Yeah, sure whatever. So Sado literally means 'the way of tea' and…" While she was explaining Sado's history to the demon children Nagihiko walked me to the back of the room. Idiot, he didn't let me of me till then.

"What?" I asked him. I was still mad.

"Sorry," he apologized. He frowned. It looked kinda cute, for a moment. Wait! I get it now! He's gonna try to charm me out of this. Well, it won't work!

"Apology not accepted," I said coldly.

"Look," he looked at me in the eye. "This room is filled with kids, all younger than us. If you won't whole-heartedly participate then can you at least not get into trouble with kindergarteners?" I kept a straight face, but on the inside I was gaping. No one ever lectured me like that before.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I hate to admit it, but he was right. I shouldn't get into trouble in 5 year-olds. He smiled.

"By the way," he turned away from me and whispered. "Your kimono looks very pretty on you," That just melted me. My cheeks grew a deep pink.

CURSE YOU PURPLEHEAD IDIOT!!!

I can't believe I was wrong. He charmed his way out of this one too! "Ughh.... I hate you!" I whispered back.

I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few classes were pretty terrible. Little kids spill tea leaves on the floors, they laugh at unfunny things, and purplehead laughs right along with them. I thought nothing here will ever get exciting or interesting.

6th Week of Sado Class, I was ever so wrong.

I came early that week. Purpleheaded idiot went to the supermarket to pick up some more tea supplies and candy. (Which is absolutely crazy. Doesn't he know what sugar does to little kids?!)

"Why don't you go with Chunge to Nagihiko's room? You girls can stay there till he comes back. Now don't get nosy and rumage through his stuff!" Auntie said.

Why the heck would we ever go in there?

"Come on! He has a computer upstairs! And videogames!" Chunge squealed. Videogames? Even though Nagi is a boy, it was still kind of unexpected.

We went upstairs. I opened the door.

"Eager aren't we?" Chunge smirked.

"NO," I retorted. "Well, kinda. I want to see if he has anything embarassing in his room,"

"Whatcha gonna do? Blackmail him?" sarcasm lined in her voice.

"Possibly..." No lie about that.

I walked in. It seemed like a plain normal room, except for one thing: his room was painted a light PINK. PINK! What the heck!?

"Haha! Nagi has such a pretty room!" KusuKusu shouted. Pfft. I'll say. Though the furniture wasn't girly or anything, the whole room looked like it belonged to one.

"Wow! They didn't repaint the room yet?!" Chunge exclaimed.

"This is his room? Why is it pink?"

"His sister of course," That got me confused. Wouldn't they have two bedrooms then? This house was definitely big enough.

"They shared a room?"

"Uhh... you can say that," I sat down on his bed. The linens were perfectly white and his room was clean. I mean like SUPER CLEAN. My room was messier than this for Godsake! There wan't a single piece of trash on the floor. Clothes were neatly hung up. A laundry hamper held his dirty clothes in it, including his underwear. OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA BARF! I did NOT need to see THAT! I felt a baby barf come up my throat.

Look away Rima, look away.

"Weird," I said.

"What's weird Rima-chan?" Kusukusu asked.

"This room is way too clean to be a normal boy's room,"

"His mom's real strict about that," Chunge told me. Something kept nagging me on the inside.

"Was his sister like that?" Chunge was stunned with the question.

"I guess,"

"Nadeshiko, what's she like?"

She sat down to choose a videogame. "Wanna play Wii Mariokart with me?"

"No,"

"Haha. You have Asian driving too?" She choose another game.

"Asian driving? Where'd you get that from?" I know it was supposed to be a rhethorical question, but seriously.

"I come from the States. It's a joke," she explained. **(no offense intended readers. :p I'm Asian too. x] )** "You know, those funny sterotypical jokes?"

Not too funny. I still didn't get it. "Oh," I blurted.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Tell me what Nadeshiko's like. It's not gonna hurt anyone,"

"Why do you even want to know about her?"

I looked down. "Well, the first time Nagi came here people were talking about his twin sister,"

"So you're jealous?"

"No! I just want to know!"

Chunge sighed. "Well... Nadeshiko basically is Nagi. They're twins after all,"

"That told me nothing,"

"Okay, Nadeshiko is basically Nagi but she just takes dancing a lot more seriously. Happy now?" Not really, but I guess that was enough.

"Kusukusu wants to play videogames too!"

I knew I'd get bored watching these two play. Although, it would be mildly amusing watching Kusukusu play with a controller bigger than her. I got up and looked through Nagihiko's desk.

"What are you doing?" Chunge asked. Her eyes didn't leave the T.V. screen.

"I told you I'd look for blackmail material,"

"Nosy. There's nothing much to see,"

"Then I'll just have a peek at his homework answers," Lame excuse, I know. But hey, while I'm at it, why not? I was past homework anyways. Chunge paused for a moment, deciding whether to buy that or not. I can't believe she actually did!

"Well... copying is bad. It's past homework anyways isn't it?" Shoot. Caught. Chunge just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can do that, but if you're gonna hate him, be at least a little nice okay?" That's absurd. How can you be nice to someone you hate?

"What does that mean?"

"Nagihiko is a people pleaser,"

"So?"

"So at least treat him with some kind of respect since he really tries to make an effort to be nice to you,"

I guess. Unfortunately, his efforts are pointless. I turned back to his desk. Hey look! An album! I opened it. First picture: 7/4/1997 **(I calculated this is the year they were born. .)** Nagihiko Fujisaki. The picture had the cutest baby in it! He was wrapped in a light blue blanket. Soft strands of purple hair covered its head. His eyes were a golden brown that matched the ones he had today. HOW ADORABLE! I flipped through the next few pages. A picture of his first smile, first tooth, first steps. each picture was as cute as the last one. I can't believe he actually put this out on his desk! What an IDIOT! Funny, his hair was never cut. You should've seen him as a three year old. His short hairstyle looked hilarious!

I snorted. Chunge looked at me. "Uhh... are you okay?"

"Never better," I flipped through a few more pages. Then I found a picture of Nadeshiko in first grade. Weird. There's all these pictures of him then suddenly his sister shows up from nowhere. I kept turning the pages. Now all the pictures were Nadeshiko. A caption read "Nadeshiko in Europe." Hey, I can see her Guardian Character in the picture! Who knew they could appear in pictures too? Wow, Nadeshiko was really pretty. Then a flashback of Nagi holding up his hair on the day we went to Amu's house showed up. Not so pretty anymore. At the end of the album her Guardian Character wasn't there anymore. I spied her egg in one picture. Wow, it really does look like Nagihiko's Shugo Chara egg. In the pictures, Nadeshiko seemed to have changed too. She wasn't smiling as much anymore.

Her eyes, they were so sad. They kind of reminded me of Nagihiko's. It kinda just hit me. Nagi's eyes always looked somewhat like that too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Another chap done. sorry if this was rushing it. TT___TT well, this sudden advancement makes me unsure about whether this thing will be ten chapters or not. thanks for all the reviews! :] (haha Asian driving.) well personally I like any kinds of jokes so sorry if that did offend anyone. :p but it sure doesn't offend me. Asians actually drive very decently. (blame the bad driving to fobs who didn't get the hang of U.S traffic yet and crowded Asian malls!) besides, every needed time to learn how to drive right? :] And some of us can really pwn you in Mariokart. x] but that's not me. I SUCK at that game. lol. but hey, I'm getting better! :3**

**Also, I decided once I get this done with I will go back to "A Bloody Hell of a Confession" and make it into a twoshot. WHOO! Review on that too yeah? ;D cuz I guarantee you I will get lazy about that. I have no idea how I'm gonna write it so suggestions are accepted too. (PM of course, you don't wanna spoil the story for other reviewers!)**

**x3 ~Until next time! ~ x3**

**x3 ~Review!~ x3**

l  
l  
l  
v  



	6. Chapter 6

I don't not own Shugo Chara, blah blah blah blah.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Her eyes, they were so sad. They kind of reminded me of Nagihiko's. It kinda just hit me. Nagi's eyes always looked somewhat like that too._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the album. In another corner of the desk I found a picture frame. There was a picture of the former Guardians in it. (That weirdo Kuukai was in it.) Nadeshiko was an idiot. She should've brought the picture to Europe or whatever with her. Another thing popped up in my mind: why would Nagi have pictures of Nadeshiko from Europe if she wasn't even back yet?

"Haha! Kusukusu got high score!"

"This game is rigged," Chunge muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Why hasn't purplehead come back yet? I sat down on his bed again. His Guardian cape laid upon it. Funny how I haven't noticed earlier. I got a bit curious. I picked it up. It felt so weird picking a Guardian's cape that wasn't my own, especially a boy's. And ughh...

I hate to say this, but I actually tried it on, even with my kimono on. hey, curiosity got the better of me! A voice screamed inside my head.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!! TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF!!! THAT'S ACTUALLY NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI'S CAPE YOU'RE WEARING! GROSS!!!! IT MIGHT HAVE COOTIES OR SOMETHING ON IT!

Cooties? Aren't I a little too old to belive boys still had 'cooties'?

Note to Self: take an extra long shower today.

I looked towards a full length mirror. Who knew boys actually have this in their rooms?! Sure, his sister once lived here, but why would he still keep it? It suddenly occured to me boys like Nagihiko actually are more concerned with their looks than I take credit for.

Who knew Nagihiko was so conceited!? And ewww...this blue and pink did NOT go together! Plus, I think this blue clashes with my hair. (Which sucks. I mean, Tadase has blond hair and it matches with him.)

"Wow,"

I spun around. Kusukusu and Chunge gave me confused looks.

"So that's the reason why they make the girls' uniform red!"

"Wouldn't that suck if some girl had blue hair? That would be terrible!" I gave them the evil glare.

"Can't a person be curious about cape colors? And unless you would like to wake up in a coffin you better not say another word," They turned and looked away.

"Sorry," They mumbled and went back to videogames.

"Kirby wins!"

"Ha! Got you this time Kusukusu!"

"No way! How would Diddy Kong lose to a puffball?!" **(A virtual chocolate chip cookie to whoever can guess that one. xD )**

THAT WAS EMBARASSING! I quickly took it off. His cape was unusually heavy. Was the fabric of the boys' capes heavier than the girls? "I hate you," I mumbled to the cape. "for making me look terrible in blue," I tossed the cape back on his bed. Then TWO Shugo Chara eggs rolled out!

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. I hurried to pick them up. A blue and a pink egg rested in my hands. They had the same design, but different colors? Wait, this is Nadeshiko's Shugo Chara egg I saw in the picture! My mind raced. What was Nagihiko doing with this?! Shouldn't it be back in Europe with his twin sister? My mind ran off some possibilities of why the pink egg was here:

1. Nagihiko is actually evil and stole this egg. (Capitial Crime!)

2. Nadeshiko left the egg behind so he's babysitting it.

3. Nadeshiko is actually back from Europe and didn't tell anyone yet. (I'd kill myself if this happens!)

4. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same person.

Most of them didn't make sense, and number four just hit me.

OH MY GOSH!

"Wait wait," I thought to myself. I gotta get this all straight out.

"Hey Chunge,"

"What do you want?"

This is my chance to reveal Purplehead's secret! I have to ask the right questions.

"Umm...did Nagihiko take dancing with his sister?"

"Where have you been since forever?" she blurted. I huffed.

"I was a transfer here and I didn't meet Nadeshiko ever!" No, keep calm Rima, just keep calm. My acting skills were put to the test.

"So he's been to Europe before too?"

"Everyone in the family has to go to Europe sometime in their life," That told me nothing. I was determined for some real answers.

"Wow...so does he always get along with his sister?" She paused the game and eyed me suspiciously.

With caution, she said "They sometimes argue. Since when did you become so interested in the family?" Shoot. My cover was about to be blown.

"So Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same person," I stated. Suprisingly, she laughed.

"What made you think of that?!" I acutally took her laughing as a genuine one.

Kusukusu believed her too. "Rima! Teehee! That's silly, Nadeshiko is in Europe!" This girl had some pretty good acting skills.

Okay, now or never.

"That's not funny. Also I have proof. Look at my hands,"

She looked down and her jaw fell open.

---------One Moment of Shock Later---------

"OH MY GOSH YOU NOSY CHILD!" I was taken back by her comment. I'm not really a child anymore. She was freaking out on a major scale.

"Wha!!! Nagi is a GIRL?!?!?!?!?!" Kusukusu screamed. That brought up an interesting question: was "Nagihiko" really a boy or a girl? You can't trust him anymore! While Chunge was screaming and running around the room I stood like an idiot. Okay, switch that. CHUNGE ran around like an idiot while I stood there waiting her her to calm down. I looked at the egg. I was pretty shocked myself.

"YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE LITTLE GIRL! AUNTIE TOLD US NOT TO RAMPAGE THROUGH HIS STUFF! OH NO OH NO! Will I get killed by Aunt Fujisaki? Will she force me to endure backbreaking work?! Maybe she'll force me to be around those little bratty kids or even worse, SHE'LL TAKE AWAY MY RAMEN AND SNACKING PRIVILAGES!"

When she finally did calm down I questioned her.

"Okay, spill. Now that I know it would be better if you told me about this and if you don't," I threatened her. "I'll tell everybody in school about it and how Nagi's a pervert and a crossdresser,"

"Okay okay!" she cried. Chunge took a breath. "In the Fujisaki family it's a tradition for boys to be raised as females for their dance training. Nagihiko was one of them-"

"So Nagihiko is a guy," I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to fall in love with a girl that looks like a guy or anything. Oh why did I just say that?! My face tinted pink at that thought. GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIMA!

"Yeah. Temari was his Guardian Chara while he was Nadeshiko,"

"It was born from his desire to become a great dancer?"

"Well-"

"I'm home!" Nagihiko called from downstairs. Woah, this house can sure echo. I quickly put his Shugo Chara eggs and Guardian cape back where I found them. Chunge watched me cursiously.

"You're going to hide the fact that you know from him?"

"Yeah so? I got what I wanted to know, he doesn't have to find out. Also, you won't get in trouble and I won't use this against you-"

"Or him?" she looked with concern. I shrugged.

"Unless a really good reason comes up,"

Chunge rolled her eyes. "Whatever, now if you don't want him to suspect anything sit on the floor or something and you watch me and Kusukusu play videogames." Good thinking.

I sat down. "You're good at lying aren't you?"

"Lying is a poor choice of word. The best way to say that is acting. Drama is my forte," Chunge winked.

Deja vu anyone?

"You guys went into my room? How nosy," Nagi opened the door.

"Your Auntie let us in," Kusukusu informed him. Way to shutup.

He laughed. Why does that idiot keep laughing for no reason?

"Well I hope you were just sitting here playing videogames, right?" He was looking towards me. Darnit! How am I supposed to lie to him? Well he lied to me, so that's only fair right? No, he probably will catch me! Nagihiko's the only person that ever saw through my crocodile tears. Curse him! I held my breath till I turned pink. He still kept his gaze on me. That got the pink to turn even worse! Nagihiko smiled. Was it an evil smile? "What about you Rima? Surely you couldn't just be watching these two play wii all this time right?"

I'm dead now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Oh hooray, cliffe. ."**

**okay, i actually wrote this chap a while ago. sorry for not posting it up earlier. ;[ and sorry if it's a bit rushed.**

**review anyways? :]**

**:p slower updates might come. (but you can wait one or two weeks can't you?) ugh. so much state testing and stress! X.x **

**but then last night i stayed up till like 1 am to attempt finishing homework. then when i tried going to sleep a bunch of ideas for this fanfic hit me and i ended up thinknig about it till 3 am. xD hooray! i think i can get on a writing roll again!**

**see you in a week or so, ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what to say. Luckily Chunge saved me.

"Rima was trying to find blackmail material round here," she said. Her eyes still never left the videogame. It looked completely natural. "so Rima, did you suceed?" she smirked.

I played along. "I like your baby pictures," I told Nagihiko.

"He has baby pictures of him? Where!?" Kusukusu and Chunge cried.

"On the desk," I pointed. Nagihiko looked at me.

"Don't be so embarrassed," I said. "you actually looked adorable in those picutres," GASP! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! Shoot. "except for your three and four year old pics, you looked like an idiot with your short hair!" There! A counter.

Nagihiko smiled. "Thanks, that was really nice of you to say," Was that sarcasm? Sneaky words.

"Did your mom make you keep long hair because of your sister?" His face grew dark for a split second. He sweatdropped.

"Unfortunately, yes," How far will he go to keep this secret?! Wait, it wasn't really a lie. It was because of Nadeshiko that he had to have long hair. Hmmm..... it got me thinking. If he answers like that, does he only lie half of the time? I got lost in thoughts again.

"Hey Rima! You're right!" Kusukusu exclaimed. Huh? I snapped back to reality.

"Hehehe Nagi! I have to find time to tease you about this later! Rima, you should join me and Kusukusu later with that," Honestly, since when did they become such great friends? My chara and Purplehead's relative being fast friends while he and I were alo-

DON'T Say THAT.

"You guys are all so mean," he muttered. "Now let's go downstairs and begin Sado," he turned to me. "Rima, are you enjoying the Sado lessons?" Another melting smile. Shoot. Did I ever mention I sometimes watched Kusukusu and Chunge play 'Go Fish' in the corner of the room? I can't say I learned much.

I grumbled. "Whatever," One mood to the next. Agh, hormones. I went downstairs. You know, it's really hard to walk up and down in a kimono at times. Especially one that was too big for me. Something hit me: if Nadeshiko is actually Nagihiko and I'm supposedly wearing Nadeshiko's kimono then-

Oh no. My face burned. I gave a small shriek. "Ahhhhhh!!!" even if it was small, it still was loud enough to shock people. I nearly fell off! My body felt weightless for a moment. Oh no I'm gonna die falling! Then something secured around my waist and pulled me back up.

I realized it was HIS arm. My face grew even hotter. "Rima! Are you okay?!" I got back on my two feet.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! LET GO OF ME!" I demanded. My mind was kinda going crazy right now. THAT IDIOT PURPLEHEAD!!! How dare he grab me around my WAIST with his arm. Was I even tall enough for his arm to do that?! Have I really grown that much?! Suddenly, I really miss being short.

Purplehead rolled his eyes. "Your welcome," he said sarcastically.

"Rima are you okay?" My chara asked.

"Seriously," Chunge growled. "What's gives?! You almost gave me a heart attack or something!"

"What?"

"The scream? Hullooo!" I didn't reply. I can't tell her the true reason why right now.

"She almost fell off the stairs of course," Nagi rolled his eyes again. That will work for the moment...

Later while waist grabbing Purplehead was teaching how to stir the tea or whatever Chunge asked again. We were sitting in the back so he wouldn't hear us.

"Don't laugh or anything here," I ordered.

She sighed. "I won't,"

"Well... you know about his secret?"

"Yeah..."

"And the kimono I'm wearing?" Her face lit up. She got the message. Kusukusu began giggling like mad. I saw Chunge stifling a laugh too, and failing miserably. She'd burst wihin seconds! Crap! No no no! Not now! She quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko asked.

Chunge made her way to the door without turning her back. she had a hand covered behind her mouth. "N-nothin-hehe Nage-hehe hiko. *cough cough* I have an i-itch- heehee in my throat- haha and th-hahaha-t m-means I need some ra-haha-men right n-haha-ow! Ah-haha-em. *cough cough* Excuse me," She made a run to the kitchen. I could hear her cracking up all the way.

I hate to admit, if that wasn't me, I'd be laughing too. Nagihiko raised a brow and looked at me. "What so funny?" My cheeks pinkened again. The other kids started giggling.

Which was actually a very good thing. I chara changed with Kusukusu at once.

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE KIDS!" I yelled. Scary. My chara change was just as bad as "Prince" Tadase. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE JOKE'S ABOUT?!"

"Then tell us the joke!" a little girl clapped.

"No!"

"But-"

Nagihiko shushed her. "Shhhh... now now if Rima-chan doesn't want to tell then she doesn't have to. Let's calm down and get back to the lesson okay?" He then diverted his attention on me. "and Rima,"

"What?" I said, annoyed. Kusukusu undid the chara change.

"How about you sit in the front this time? You might learn a bit more up here!"He tapped the floor and grinned. "After all, Chunge already knows all this stuff. You get so distracted, I wouldn't want you to miss any of this,"

EVIL!!!

"I will have to decline your invitation," I blurted flatly.

"Who's the sensei here?" Ugh. Not this trick!

"You!" those little kids cried and pointed to him. Great. he has minions too.

"Don't point so much," he told them. "and Rima, what would you mother say when she hears about your participation level?"

Will you really go THAT LOW???!!! He was threatening to tell my MOM?

I HATE YOU NAGIHIKO!

Reluctantly, I moved up to the front.

------------------After Class----------------------

I found my mom still sitting in the class. Apparently, the adults class was going to stay a few minutes late. Then Ms. traitor Chunge popped up out of nowhere.

"Where were you?!" I hissed. "and I told you not to laugh!"

"I was getting ramen of course," she said. A smug expression crept on her face. "and you told here not to laugh HERE, so I went outside to laugh!"

"Are you kidding me?! I heard you laugh while you were walking to the kitchen!"

"Yeah so?" she shrugged and walked away.

I grumbled. "Hey Rima," Purplehead tapped me on the shoulder.

"What now?"

"Sorry if I was being too harsh," he gave a sad smile. "but you really do need to pay attention here at some point," I glared at him.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Tell my mom?" I hope my sarcasm hurt him there.

"No silly," he gave me a tender smile. "I'm going to make it up to you,"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's your choice whether you want to go or not. I hope it will compromise anyways,"

"What's that?" I still kept throwing daggers from my eyes.

"Well, there's a Culture Festival next week. All of the students in the Sado classes are encouraged to go,"

"If everyone's encouraged then how is this 'compromise'?"

"I wasn't done yet," he told me. "continuing on, my mom knows the guy that runs the place. She got some special access tickets to the festival and gave it to me. If you go I'll give them to you."

"What's so special about the ticket?" I bet it was really something not so 'special' like a front of the line pass to the snack stands or something.

"You get to see all the dance preformers in practicing and getting ready, front of the line access to everything,"

Boring boring and boring.

"and... you'll like this part,"

Oh sure I will...

"you get to see the comedian practices and see some of their raw material in a special screening,"

Okay that part was very attracting.

"Oh really!?" I lost my cool for a moment.

"Yup. You can see it all. So will you go? Don't worry, I won't be around you most of the time if that's what you want," He turned his head and looked away. "I have dance practice," he mumbled. Even better!

"Yeah, I guess I'll go." Hey, this was an offer too good to pass up! Nagihiko sure knows how to apologize. "but I have to get a ride. I know my mom won't let me go if -"

"I'll ask my mom to give you a ride. The day we're going is on Friday so school won't be a problem."

I forgot I was still mad at him. I huffed. "Fine, I'll ask my mom." He giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your moods, it's amusing how it changes so quickly!"

Grr.. curse you.

------------------------------At Home-------------------------

"Rima," my mom called.

"Yes Mama?" I walked over to her.

"I've been thinking, you know the mother-daughter time thing? As you can see, we're really not spending any time together."

All the sudden I realized she was right. Sado had an adults and a kids class seperately.

"So Rima, I was wondering whether we should quit Sado and move on to something else where we actually do spend time together."

What?! No! Not now!

"But Mama, I'd like to stay a bit longer, is that okay? Maybe just till summer begins or something," Yeah, now I guess I have to face Nagihiko about 'his secret' sometime soon.

Curses! Why did I just say that?! I have no idea about it. I'll just put this aside for later.

"Why? Is it because it's really fun or is it because of your friends?" Friends? If you mean Chunge or Nagihiko then, okay.. 'friends'.

"Err...friends? And Nagihiko told me he'd give me some special tickets to a culture festival next Friday. Can I go? You can come too. If you don't then Nagi said he'll give me a ride there,"

"I will have to work late on Friday honey,"

"What? Why? It's a Friday! Did I mention there will be comedians there? I totally wanna go see that! It'll be nice if you were there too,"

"Well it's just that adults still work on late sometimes. You can have fun if Chunge or Nagihiko is with you right? I guess I'll let you stay in Sado for a few more months then. I think I see the real reason why you want to stay now," she smiled.

Mama smiled like never before. Wow, she looks so much healthier and younger when she smiles. It was werid. My mom looked a lot older compared to Amu's mom or Mrs. Fujisaki. Fights must really tire you out like that. I caught myself smiling a bit too.

"Thankyou Mama!"

"Sooo..." Mom continued. "it's because of Nagihiko isn't it?"

What?

Kusukusu snickered. "Teeheehee! Rima and Nagi!?"

"MAMA!!!!! NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" I began freaking out and my face was flushing like crazy. Since when did my mom ever try to question me about my love life?! She began chuckling. "Mama!!!" I groaned.

"I was just kidding. Why did he give you those tickets in the first place?"

"It was a compromise,"

"Of what?"

"Mom stop being so nosy!" I whined.

She unknowingly snickered alongside Kusukusu. "Young love,"

"MOM! I HEARD THAT! Please Mama!"

"Ok ok, I won't be that nosy again. I promise,"

Traitors!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

**(a/n to my (sadly) simple minded little sister: THIS IS RIMA'S POINT OF VIEW, YOU DUMBELL!)**

*cough cough* ahem, soo to all you other readers...

whee! finished! i cant wait to write the next chap cuz it's filled with and music, lyrics and an awkward moment or two ! :O (foreshadowing x] )

**and testing isn't done yet but I felt like i couldn't wait with this one. ;P hehehe.**

**did you see in ep 81 that rima and nagi were holding hands? *squee!* xD i can't wait till they actually decide to do away with all the stupid fillers and finally get to some plot advancing stuff. I'm guessing the ultimate Queen's Waltz a.k.a. rimahiko episode (according to the manga so far) will come next fall? stupid fillers. :p**

**man! chapter 7 already? okay now i'm pretty sure this will go on longer than 10 chapters. *so proud* :D**

**x3 ~ RnR ? ~ ****x3**

**^___^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

----------------Friday, Guardians' Meeting--------------------

I gathered up my things.

"You ready to go?" Nagihiko said in a low voice.

"Yeah, whatever."

Amu looked up. "Eh? Where are you two going?"

Tadase jumped in. "Are you two leaving already? We only started the meeting for twenty minutes!"

Crud. This might get embarrassing. How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I'm going to a culture festival with my WORST ENEMY and make it sound natural or something?

"We have to leave early," Nagihiko answered. He looked at me. His eyes darted towards me "are you going to tell them or not? It's your choice," they asked.

"At the same time?" Yes my nosy friend, at the same time.

"Culture festival," I blurted. Hey, I decided I didn't want to be a big liar like purplehead. "his Mom is going to give me a ride because I got VIP tickets to the comedian shows and he has to tag along to his mom with the dancing performances." Okay, was that too much information?

Yaya 'whispered' to Amu. "Are Nagi and Rima-chi going on a date at a culture festival?!" I stole a glance at Nagihiko. Thank God he didn't seem to have heard!

"Yaya I'm going to kill you,"

"What?!" Yaya cried. That little girl tried denying it! "What did Yaya say?!"

"I heard you. Apologize, NOW."

Kusukusu giggled.

"Yaya's sorry Rima-chi!!! Wahh!"

"You're so harsh with kids," Nagihiko sighed.

"Shutup. Kusukusu, let's go," I walked out of the Royal Garden with Purplehead trailing behind me.

----------At the car----------

"Why hello Mashiro-san," Mrs. Fujisaki said. "I'm so glad you were able to come with us,"

I wanted to be polite. "My pleasure," I wasn't sure whether I was lying or not. Oh no! I'm I starting to become a liar like Mr. Cross dressing Purplehead? Crap. Nagihiko is a very bad influence.

"Hey Rima!" Chunge called from the front passenger seat.

""You're coming too?"

"More like dragged here," she rolled her eyes. "I'm an extra stagehand. Now hurry up and get in the car,"

It was a family van. It wasn't like my mom or dad's cars. I had to step up a bit higher to actually get inside the car. Lucky for me, I slipped. (Did I mention this was sarcasm?) And guess who was just oh so conveniently there to catch me? Even luckier. (NOT!!!)

"Thanks," I muttered. Crap! Why am I getting used to this!!!???

"Careful there shortie," he said.

"I am NOT SHORT,"

"Oh really?"

"Okay, fine. But I'm GROWING."

"Teeheehee!" Yup, Kusukusu again. Oh my gosh, is this happening so predictably that I don't even get surprised anymore?!

"Oh goodness! Mashiro-san, are you alright?" Mrs. Fujisaki kept her voice calm but was obviously freaked out.

"It's just a fall," I said. Now despite this being a van, it was crowded. In fact, the entire car was stuffed with kimonos and props! "Umm... where do I sit?"

"Oh my! How embarrassing!" Mrs. Fujisaki hid half her face with her sleeve. "I completely forgot to organize this more! I'm so sorry Mashiro-san. Will you please find a spot somewhere to sit? The van will be much more empty after we get to the festival."

Unfortunately, the only spot I found was barely enough room to fit two people. Which means I'll have to be sitting next to _him_. Not my day so far. Is this karma or something?

"Oh my goodness and I forgot about the paper fans! I'm sorry children, I'll have to drive back home to grab them."

"It's okay," we blurted. Wow, I've never seen Nagihiko's mom so stressed.

"Would you like help Mother?" he asked when we got back to his house. Aww.. how sweet. Why couldn't I be that close to my mom?

"No thank you Nagihiko," she hurried off. "Chunge you watch these two while I'm gone,"

"Sure thing Aunt Fujisaki,"

Watch us? What the hell did she think we were gonna do? My face heated as I thought of all the ways someone would've interpreted that sentence. NO WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING WAS NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Minds these days!

It was getting really hot in that stuffy car. I somehow managed to take my Guardian's cape off.

"Hey I'm gonna play some music okay? Not those old Japanese folk songs of course," Chunge announced. She plugged her mp3 into the van's stereo system. Who knew cars actually had that? I didn't really pay attention to the lyrics at first.

_So, by keeping her heart protected__  
__She'd never ever feel rejected_  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
_I Said ooh, she fell in love_

When I realized what the song lyrics were about I mentally banged my head on a wall. "Umm.. Chunge? Rima doesn't seem to like the song," Thank you purplehead for once! Please tell me he wasn't catching on to this...

_What is this feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open the door..._

"Fine, I'll change it."

_Come closer,__  
__Come closer,_  
_And I just can't pull myself away_  
_Under her spell I can't break_  
_I just cant stop,_  
_I just cant stop..._

That must've been even worse considering Nagihiko and I were literally squashed together by dancing props and elaborate costumes! We honestly couldn't be any closer! This is embarrassing and it was just a song! "It's just a song Rima, it has no meaning to it." I kep chanting this over and over to myself. "Can you change that one too?" He must be definitely catching on. Oh no, this is t-e-r-r-i-b-l-e.

_Wake me up inside,__  
__wake me up inside..._

Even though that song had really nothing to do with me and purplehead, I still wanted to change it.

"Why?"

"Uhh... it sounds too sad?"

"Evanescence is NOT EMO! It's for people who like a variety of music," **(*message* ahem, anyways...)**

"I never said it was. Can you change it anyways?"

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_and I count the colors in his eyes..._

Crud, not again.

_And if you ask me if I love him,__  
__I'd lie._

"Umm...can you play another song again?"

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter  
She's attractive, but bitter..._

Nagihiko laughed.

"What's the funny thing now?"

"Sounds a lot like you Rima," Obviously, this guy has no sense of humor. I gave him a nasty look. "Okay okay, sorry. Chunge, can you switch it to the next song?"

This turned out to be a little game we played for a few minutes. Dang, her mp3 had a lot of different genres. What seemed to be a whole playlist later....

_And I hate that I love you so..._

"Change,"

"OKAY YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN TASTE IN MUSIC!!!" She had enough.

Ironically, Mrs. Fujisaki was there. "Chunge! Don't make fun of other people's tastes in music,"

"But-"

"Now I'll just get these fans into the car," Great. Even more stuff and less room to breathe. "Chunge, instead, turn on a radio station. I promise you'll get to listen to your music on the ride home. What happened to your earphones?"

"Broken," she sighed as she turned on the radio.

_Rottara rottara rottara love!_

"Stay on this!" Kusukusu squealed.

"Oh noooo....." Chunge begged. "no no no!"

"Yes." I demanded.

"Come on Nagi, back me up on this one!"

"Uhh.. I'm sorry." he sweatdropped. "two against one and I'm not takng sides."

"Which technically makes it three against one!" Kusukusu grinned.

Chunge silently fumed. "I hate you three,"

"Don't say that," Mrs. Fujisaki said as she turned on the engine. "and stop scowling, you'll get wrinkles on your face..."

-------------Finally, at the Cultural Festival----------------

"We are NEVER listening to that station again!"

"You have no frickin' taste in music," Nagihiko teased. Erg... he sounded weird using slang.

"Shutup!"

"No arguing, let's tell the other stagehands to move all the props."

.

A bit later....

.

It was already 3:50 P.M. **(assuming that they get outta school at 2:30) **

"Well it's a good thing we have so many stagehands," Mrs. Fujisaki smiled. Chunge grumbled. Mrs. Fujisaki's phone went off.

Haha! Her ringtone is the song "Butterfly" by Aqua! xD **(err.. I just had to include that ^__^")**

"Hello? Oh yes... oh I'm sorry for the performer.... Yes I think I might have one but I'll have to make sure..."

A man on the other line wailed like a baby (or Yaya. Eithier way works). "YOU'RE OUR LAST HOPE! PLEASE FIND SOMEONE QUICKLY!!" Sheesh, he must've going through twenty boxes of kleenex.

"Yes I will...is that all then? Alright thank you." She hung up.

**"**Nagihiko," his mom softly called. Her eyes were serious.

"Hai?"

"Come with me to the stage, you're going to be a replacement for another dancer who fell and broke her leg."

"Mother,"

"I'm sorry it was such short notice, but we really need you this time."

"Okay," he sighed. He looked at the ground. He had those eyes again; they were the ones Nadeshiko had in all the pictures. Its actually kinda hurt to see him like that.

"Follow me then. As for you Mashiro-san, you wanted to go see the comedy shows right? They're practicing right now. You should hurry," Mrs. Fujisaki smiled.

"What about me?" Chunge asked.

"We won't need you till about 6:30 so you can look around the festival for a while then you should eat dinner at six."

"Great," I whispered to her. I pulled on her kimono sleeve. "you're coming with me then,"

----Walking to the Comedy Shows-----

"Uhh.. am I in trouble?" Chunge sweatdropped. Kusukusu giggled.

"No, I just wanted you to tell me more about the Fujisaki family's traditions."

"Here we go, bein' all nosy again."

"I am not being nosy, just curious." yeah, it was SO out of character for me to be like this. Since when did I ever start caring for purplehead?! Curse Nagihiko and his puppy dog eyes! "He didn't have a choice to do this did he?"

"The dancing?"

"Yeah, and the crossdressing."

"Well it's tradition and he was a baby. It's not like it was really all his fault that he had to turn into Nadeshiko. Then again, I knew eventually he would lose that dancing dream sometime. Told you he's a people pleaser,"

"But that's not fair! He was basically forced into it then!" I said a bit too loud. Other people started looking at me. One little kid even walked up to me and just stared.

I regained my voice. "What are _you_ looking at?" That little kid then scurried off like a mouse.

"Dreams change," Chunge shrugged like it was no big deal. "they always do. It's just a part of growing up."

"I know my dream won't be changed with Kusukusu," I declared. My chara smiled and gave me a little hug.

"That's right Rima-chan!"

"That's a dream that's harder to change. That dream had to do with the way you act. It's not like a hobby such as dancing."

I realized she was right. "So what do you think his new chara will be like?"

"Who knows? Maybe something more boyish like sports. Hopefully, his chara change won't be like the one with Temari!"

"I thought she was his desire to dance better,"

"Actually, from what I recall, Temari was kinda bipolar."

"Bipolar?"

"Yup! A beautiful and graceful dancer and all under that was a vicious competitive maniac,"

"That's not very nice to say about someone's chara," Kusukusu scolded.

"Eh. Who's here to prove me wrong?" I couldn't argue with that. "Hey look! We're here,"

A backstage door was in front of us with a big security guy blocking us. I could barely even see the door with him standing there!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**ooh. Bala-balance! coughcough.**

**Finished again! Hooray! testing is almost done and I'm almost brain dead! henceforth this messy chap. x] I notice I prefer dialogue to details. O__o; hehe. **

**now if I recall, I might've said I will write with more rimahiko in this. stay with me for a chapter or two more ne? ;) I told you I hate rushing things and this might already be rushed enough. (though that's not always a bad thing right? xD quicker plot= more rimahiko fluff)**

**and ugh! Satelite's giving us cruddy fillers again! ;__; eh. oh well, maybe we'll catch some rimahiko in there. x] although next time I'd like to see a little bit more than accidentally holding hands! (nts: thank Yaya for that :D )**

**~RnR~! even if the chapter was written while the author was brainfried. ;p xoxo.**

**Songs used:**

**Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson**

**Closer - Ne-Yo**

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescene (which are NOT for only emo people! *^o^*)**

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift**

**She's a Lady - Forever the Sickest Kids**

**And of course: Rottara Love! - Shugo Chara Doki ending (i forgot the artist xD)**

**btw, some of these songs are actually rimahiko amvs on youtube. check them out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wha! That man's a giant!" Kusukusu's jaw dropped. "Like the biggest person I've ever seen!"

"To you, everyone's a giant," Chunge rolled her eyes. Hehe, good point.

The security guy looked down at us. He yawned. "Passes please?" We pulled them out. "Come in," He opened the door.

Woah! this was cool! We were backstage filled with comedians! I looked around.

"Wha! This is so awesome ne Rima-chan?" Kusukusu squealed. Some old guy came up to us.

"Welcome," he said boredly. Honestly, this is a comedian's place! How come all the people that work here sound so bored? "you must be holding VIP tickets am I correct? I am Mr. Boro, your guide. Please stay with the group at all times, blahblahblah, please step right this way," More like Mr. Bore- me-to-tears- o to me. **(a/n: damn, that was so lame. xD ) **We walked around for a couple minutes.

"Ppssttt!!! Rima!"

"Yes Kusukusu?"

"You should pay more attention! We're so lucky to have Nagi give us these tickets so you should remember everything from here! Who knows? Maybe we might see someone famous!"

"I guess," I looked around more closely. There were props everywhere. Comedians were rehearsing.

"Bala balance!"

My head spun around at the sound of the voice. My eyes fell upon a pathetic boy probably around my age.

"Bala balance!" he said again. Oh my goodness!

"Rima," Kusukusu called. She saw it too; her eyes were blazing with anger.

I felt a chara change.

"YOU FOOL! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR COMEDY? YOU AREN'T EVEN DOING THE POSE RIGHT! YOUR ARMS ARE PLACED TOO CLOSELY TOGETHER AND..."

Well, it was a chara change so everything was a bit hazy. What I did know was that I ended up lecturing him for the bazillion things wrong with his form.

"AND YOUR LEG ISN'T HIGH ENOUGH AND-"

"Okay stop it!" he cried. His face was in a scowl.

Oh no, I've done it now....

"Rima? What's going on here?" Chunge asked.

"Please! stay with the group at ALL times!" the guide cried. Honestly, what group?! It was only me and Chunge anyways. (Not including Kusukusu of course.)

The boy turned to the guide. "Who is this girl?! Who does she think she is to criticize my bala balance?" he said angrily. I took a closer look at him. There wasn't much to say about him, except that he had messy orange hair and a total know-it-all- snobby look to his face.

"Well you are doing it wrong!" I exclaimed. He was mocking comedy even further with his ignorance! My yelling couldn't go unnoticed. Soon, everyone backstage was staring at me. Whispers started to go around.

.

"Hey hey, make way for the comedian director!" an elderly voice shrieked.

'

"Rimaaaa!!!!" Kusukusu squealed. "It's- it's..."

"Karasuke shishou!" I gasped under my breath. I was awestruck. MY FAVORITE COMEDIAN STORYTELLER WAS HERE!!!! *SQUEALS*

"Saito!" he called in a firm, but cheerful voice. So that's the kid's name.

"H-hai Mr. Karasuke shishou?"

"What seems to be the matter here? You seem rude to our VIP guests."

"Sir," Saito pointed a finger at me. "she was criticizing my bala balance and I bet she doesn't even know how to do it correctly!"

Oh no he didn't!

"I can too," I pouted. Karasuke shishou walked up to me. He studied my face.

"Hmm... this girl is very serious about comedy I see," He took a step back and nodded to himself. "May you demonstrate the bala balance to us young lady?" he gave an encouraging smile.

"Bala balance!" I struck my signature pose perfectly! But then again, why should I be so surprised with my own performance? I've done it a billion times before and mastered it.

Surprise gasps were the only sounds I heard now. I didn't care, I was doing my thing. Laughter and cheers rang in my ears. I never felt so happy!  
"Wonderful, wonderful!" Karasuke shishou applauded. If I wasn't chara changed I would've just fallen from the shock of being praised by my favorite celebrity! "and what's your name young lady?"

"Mashiro Rima," I answered. I stopped doing the bala balance and returned on two feet.

"Mashiro-san, that was the best I've ever seen from such a youngster like you or anyone else for the matter!" he beamed.

"What?!" Saito cried. Ha!

"She had her arms at the perfect angle too," he noted. He paused for a moment and put his hand on his chin. He wrinkled in forehead in head thought. "Say, Mashiro-san, would you be interested in being part of the comedian show next week? This festival is actually month long so is it possible for you to come next week. This would be very interesting to the audience since you are so young not to mention the only girl in the show,"

The only girl in the show? "Oh yes I would love to!" I got all starry-eyed. "but, why aren't there more girls in the comedy acts?"

"Most of them are in the kabuki department,"

Ugh. Dancing felt so sexist right now. Oh well, less competition.

"You think you can beat me in comedy you little shrimp?" Saito challenged me. If there's one thing I know:

'

I do not back down from comedy challenges, especially to comedy wimps like him.

'

"You're calling me short pumpkin head?" I said calmly. I just love this about myself sometimes. I control my voice calmly and it gets people even madder.

"Don't make fun of my hair blondie!"

"Then don't make fun of mine you hypocrite,"

"I bet I can be funnier than you any day! I'll challenge you then! Next week, whoever can get the most laughs from the audience wins. Of course, you don't have to, unless you're chicken. Bawk bawk!" Saito started to imitate the lamest chicken ever. If you can't do a bala balance right, then you can at least impersonate a chicken!

"I am not chicken! And what's the prize?"

"My prize is when I win I get to gloat and laugh in your face!" Honestly, is this guy immature or what? Gloat and laugh in MY face? Not gonna happen.

"YOU gloat? That's not going to happen. I accept this challenge arrogant fool,"

"ARROGANT?! ME?!"

Chunge harshly whispered to me. "Rima what are you doing?!"

"Very mature now," Karasuke shishou smiled with his bubbly old man personality. "let's settle down young comedian grasshoppers."

.

Chunge spun around. "What time is it sir?"

"About 6 o' clock,"

"Already?!" she grabbed my wrist. "thank you very much Karasuke shishou! I will look towards the performances next week! Right Rima?"

"Right," she started pulling me towards the door.

"I will look forward to seeing both of you again! And Rima, work on your act!" he grinned.

.

--------Outside--------

"Where are we going?" I asked as Chunge dragged me away with Kusukusu following.

"We're going back to the dancing stage so I can grab a quick snack and get ready for work backstage,"

"Why am I coming then?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "So you can watch Nagihiko duh,"

I pouted. "Why would I do that?" I can't believe she dragged me away from the comedians for this!

"Come on, you can't really hate him that much right?"

"Teehee! Rima actually doesn't!"

Kusukusu, shutup! I'll have to teach her a lesson later when we get home.

""Please Rima? He might need the support!"

"It's only the practice anyways right?" I said boredly.

"Fine fine, you can leave later on if you get as bored as I do when I hear those old ladies sing to the music."

"There are old ladies singing?" Well, I _really_ wanted to go now. I mean, what could be better than watching my cross dressing, best friend stealing, liar dance to old ladies singing?  
"Let's just go! This arguing is gonna make us late!" she started running.

"Whaa! Wait, slow down!" She was running pretty fast, even in a casual kimono. It reminds me of Kukai's scary special training or something. My feet probably barely touched the ground!

Kusukusu had a different reaction. "Teehee! Race you there Chunge!"

"No fair! You can fly!"

----------Kabuki, Backstage---------

"Phew!" Chunge wiped the sweat of her forehead. "That was close. I have perfect timing!"

"The show is starting in about 10 minutes, you call that timing?" I panted.

"Pessimist," she muttered, whatever that meant. We rested for a few minutes. Then Chunge stood up. "Well it's almost showtime," she stretched. "I'm gonna go get some snacks right now. Wanna come?"

"No. I'm not that hungry..."

"Anorexic," she muttered again.

Hey!

"I know what that means," I glared at her. She sweatdropped.

" If you need me, I'll be at the far right side of the stage where the curtains are." She hurried off.

I found a chair to sit down on. Kusukusu said to me "I can't wait to see Nagi dance ne Rima-chan?"

"I guess," This actually could get pretty interesting.

In front on us was the make-up and dressing rooms. The make-up room actually didn't have a wall. Instead, there was a thick sheet that covered it and separated it from the rest of backstage. Lights from inside the make-up room created a silhouette of everything. The sound of chattering was heard.

"Ne ne Rima, dancers are coming!"

"Mother, I'm sorry if I don't get this right."

"Nagihiko," I breathed his name. I realized he probably couldn't see us behind the sheet.

"That's Nagi? We should say hi to him!" Kusukusu said excitedly. "Hi-!" I cupped her in my hands.

"Shhh..."

I mentally moaned to myself. "Since when did I start shushing people and cupping their mouths like Purplehead?"

"Nagihiko, I know. I am sorry for such short notice. Why do you look so embarrassed in your dress?"

Dress? I looked closer at their silhouettes. Their bodies and faces were perfectly outlined. I saw Nagi in a kimono, for girls. His hair was still down.

"Well, I don't feel too comfortable in it. It's been such a long time and I don't want..." his voice trailed off.

"What is it you don't want?"

"Well," he lowered his head. "I feel slightly embarrassed,"

"I don't understand, you've done this since forever. You've never told me you felt embarrassed once when you perform. Is it because of the fact that in Kabuki you're the only boy here dressing as a girl? That, must be it then, all the other dancers are young women and you're the only boy. There are some male dancers, but you couldn't dance like them right?"

He couldn't be a girl and he couldn't dance like a guy. What was he then?!

"Mother, it's not necessarily that," A brief silence fell over all of us.

Slowly and softly, Nagihiko's mother said...

"Oh I see, it's because of Rima isn't it?"

Because of me? I felt my body temperature go up.

"N-no! It's not like that Mother," he stuttered. Panick lined in his voice.

.

Something just hit me on the inside.

Why did I feel hurt?

Am I that unimportant or something? My heart started drumming.

"Oh all right," Mrs. Fujisaki studied his face closer. Hmm... I guess we won't have to put some make-up on you after all." Makeup? "Your cheeks are nice enough," Was he blushing because of that?

"Mom, I don't want my friends to know just yet,"

"You're afraid she will figure it out?"

"To a certain extent, yes."

.

Too late purplehead.

.

"What makes you so sure she'll come anyways? Didn't you say that she wasn't very fond of you?"

"Well yes,"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, I just know she will," I could hear Mrs. Fujisaki's soft chuckle. Wow, he knew that I was going to see him? After all I put him through, he still trusts me to come watch him?

"It's almost time. You better get going then. Here, I'll help you." She handed him something. I figured out it was a hair tie. Nagihiko pulled his long violet hair up into a ponytail. His mother took a step back to watch him. I could tell she was beaming. She said to him (her?) with a hint of pride.

.

"Welcome back Nadeshiko,"

.

"It's good to be back mother." his voice turned into a female's voice. He didn't put his entire heart into his statement.

"I will be leaving you now, get in your position very soon."

"Yes mother." She left. I was still watching Nagihiko's - or shall I say, ''Nadeshiko's'' silhouette standing all alone. He stood there for a few seconds. Then he took out something round.

"It's Nagihiko's pink egg I bet!" Kusukusu whispered with excitement. Nagihiko wiped his cheek. In a low voice, he whispered

.

"I need you Termari. I need you now,"

.

With that, he tucked it somewhere in his kimono. Somehow, I accidentally kicked the chair a bit. Shoot!

"Eh? Is someone there?"

Crap!

I quickly walked away since I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping. I went over to Chunge, just in case he did find me and he was gonna suspect something.

---------Far Right Side of the Stage-----------

"Chunge," I called softly. My stomach grumbled.

"What's up?"

"Do they still have some food somewhere?"

"Yeah! Kusukusu wants some too!"

"You idiot! You should've eaten wayyy sooner!" she sighed. "There's a ramen stand just outside the dancing stage. You should buy a cup."

I searched my pockets. "Umm.."

"You left your money in the car didn't you?" Hehe, how'd she figure? I left everything in the car.

"You owe me 200 yen." **(a/n, is that the equivalent of two dollars? O.o) **

"Thanks,"

----------After Buying Some Ramen-----

I sat down in the top seat in the center row. It was actually pretty crowded with people. A woman walked to the center of the stage.

"Welcome VIP members," she said serenely and bowed. "thank you for coming here today. Though this is a practice performance, our dancers are nonetheless eager to do their best for you. We hope to see you next week to see the real performance as well. Please give a big round of applause for them!" She disappeared through a trapdoor in the center of the stage.

Music started to play. Various stringed instruments started playing.

"Rima! Didn't Chunge say there were gonna be old ladies singing?"

"I think so."

The music was getting a bit louder. "Haha! Imagine Nagi dancing to that!" Kusukusu giggled. I smiled at her.

.

Then the lights brightened and the curtains gracefully started to slide to open.

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**whee! done! and testing's finally over! . whoo!**

**ep 83: i was watching on Friday night (while writing this, hehe) to look for some inspiration. well that was disappointing! xP (hehe ranting now)**

**1. wth? Nagi dances with a filler character? WHY?! O.o and Rima and Yaya do some weird dance too?  
****2. no Amuto?! I though Amu was gonna see Ikuto! Eh, at least Tadase's being nice about it and so are the other Guardians. ^_^"****  
3. Nagihiko wears that pink and blue shirt a lot. O.o****  
4. where's the rimahiko moments? =__=  
5. Ikuto was flirting with that Easter employee? wtf? O.o  
6. ANOTHER FILLER NEXT AGAIN?! oh well, Sensei Nikaidou's in it! ^_^?  
**

**go figure. so all we see is Nagi walking next to Rima most of the time and smiling & watching her reluctantly dance with Yaya? =p bleh. Although there is some character development for him. Lulu too. . and lol. they had DDR in that filler! xD**

**okay, so ranting done. =] in my next chapter I will be actually using Nagi's POV to start with. xD It's like this chap from his POV while Rima was busy getting in comedy fights. x] I might be switching back & forth POVS, but don't get too used to it. x]**

**Read n' Review ! :D  
**


	10. Nagi's POV: Chapter 9

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah ;p**

**A/N: this chap starts from Nagi's POV after Rima, Kusukusu, and Chunge are walking to the comedy stage.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nagihiko's POV

Not again. Mother walked me into the stage. "Where's the director?" she called. The busy dancers stopped to look at her. They were women, all of them.

One pointed to an old couple in the back. "He's over there,"

"Thank you," we walked over to them. Mother spoke to the old man. "Are you the director for the dancing performances?"

They turned round. "Why yes, along with my wife. Who might you be?"

"I was informed by one of your assistant directors that a dancer broke her leg. He asked me if I had a student at my dancing school that could fill in."

The old woman clapped her hands. "Ah yes! Is this the lucky dancer filling in?"

"Yes, this is Nagihiko, my _son_." Mother empathized on the word 'son'. It was embarrassing.

"Oh your son eh?" she old lady walked up to me. I found this pretty hilarious since she was only a bit taller than Rima. (Even though Rima wouldn't if she was here, hehe) "What a beautiful son you have!" I blushed at the word 'beautiful'. Honestly, I'd rather like to be called 'handsome' for once. To my suprise, two of her fingers pinched my cheek and pulled me down. "Kneel a bit sonny, so I can have a closer look at you. Hmm, your face has a good complexion and your hair is good length. You are an Oyama are you not?" **(Oyama is a male actor that plays as a woman in kabuki)**

"Yes Mam'," I slightly bent my head down. This is embarrassing! I mean, if you lived most of your life as a girl when you're really a boy, you lie to everyone all the time, and you move to Europe for a year then come back as your true self then you'd understand how I feel right now.

The old man noticed my actions. "Cheer up son!" he said in a husky voice. "When you're an Oyama you're in luck,"

Luck? How so? This guy's got to be joking...

"You get all the ladies, AND then men!" he grinned. I didn't know what to think. Should I be disgusted knowing that I attract men as well or should I take that as a compliment?

"Um.. thank you," I sweatdropped.

"You know..." he continued. "there was once a time when women were banned from Kabuki. They were banned because they were being used as prostitutes. So that's when the Oyama increased in numbers. Funny thing is though, they were just as attractive as the female dancers. Back then, the Oyama were prostitutes too!"

I am officially disgusted.

I tried to keep my face emotionless. That was gross! It was kinda failing. The perverted old man grinned. Was he grninning like it was a good thing or was he just trying to tease me?! The old woman saw me cringe. "You fool!" she slapped the old man with a fan. "You should watch your mouth! You'll scare the poor thing!" She turned to me. "That was a much long time ago dearie, you don't have to worry now. Let's go see the other dancers so you can learn the moves," she smiled. My mother sweatdropped.

"Men," she muttered.

While walking the old woman and my mother walked ahead of us to talk about their dancing backgrounds and all of that. I was solemnly walking behind them. I have to admit I was kinda worried. I can't dance well anymore. I didn't want to dance for a while. I wanted to take a break from it! Rima popped up in my mind. Oh no, what if she found out about my secret while watching? She would come wouldn't she? No wait, she hates me again.

The old man was next to me as I had a battle with my head about keeping my secret from Rima. "Having trouble young man?" I looked up.

"Err... no sir."

"I know a troubled face when I see one," he stated. I hid my eyes with my bangs. Shoot, I had forgotten that this place was filled with dancers and actors. "This looks like something you wouldn't like to discuss with your mother. would you like to tell me?"

I sighed. Better to tell to this guy than anyone else. "I don't feel confident about dancing as a girl again."

"Oi! Was it because of that comment I made? I apologize!"

"No no, not that. It's because you see, I had to live as a girl for most of my life as part of my dancing training. About a year and a half ago I moved to Europe to advance my studies, but while I was there I lost my confidence because I was overwhelmed. Recently, I moved back here living as a boy, my true self. It was hard for me and my mother, but we both decided I needed a break. Now since this is interrupting my break and..." I trailed off. I didn't really know what else to say.

"Ahh. I see. However, this seems to not be your only problem."

"Well no," I lowered my voice, hoping he wouldn't hear. "There's this girl,"

"Oh girl problems, yes!" he said too loudly. My mother and his wife turned back to us. Their faces scrunched up in confusion.

"Um.. I have girl problems!" **(a/n O.o idk.)**"You have girl problems," his wife repeated.

"Don't all men do? I was telling this young man about my problems. Right sonny?" he elbowed me. His wife looked mad.

"GIRL PROBLEMS?! SO YOU THINK I AM A PROBLEM TO YOU?! IS THAT WHAT I AM?! JUST A PROBLEM?!!! "

That was scary! The old woman quickly calmed down. "I'll deal with you later." The women both continued walking.

The old man giggled. "That's my wife for you! Always mad at the slightest things, haha. So anyways, what's your girl problem about?"

Someone please tell me why was I telling out my life problems to a crazy old man!? "There's this girl that is coming to probably watch the kabuki rehearsal today for VIP members. She's a schoolmate of mine and we both have chairs in a club. She really doesn't seem to like me and if she finds out about the fact that I've been living as a crossdresser for most of my life then she might tell other people."

The old man huffed. "Hmph. That was all? I was hoping for something more lovey dovey. How dare she try to humiliate the Oyama?! We're true artists and actors, switching from male to female and back. We respect women more than most men for this and-"

"It's not like that sir," I know I know, it was rude of me for interrupting. Still, I didn't want him to think Rima was the villian. "it's that if she tells certain people then they'll get mad at me for lying." The old man nodded in thought.

"Let's go," he said.

"To where?"

He smiled. "Ladies, we'll be with you later. right now I want to show-"

"Nagihiko,"

"Nagihiko something," he finished. My mother didn't object.

His wife sent daggers at him from her eyes. "You better be here in an hour or else I'll kill you!"

"Yes yes honey,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He motioned me to follow him. "Hehe, my wife is such a fuss, but I love her anyways. You know, she hated me at first. Somewhere later her hate blossomed to love," he sighed. "she still acts like she hates me now, even though in truth she can't resist my irresitable charms!" he grinned. I found myself smiling. Didn't that sound like Rima-chan and me too? She hates me at first and somewhere later her hates blossoms into...

I blushed.

"Friendship," I told myself. "friendship." Yeah so it was a cold,distant friendship. Nonetheless, friendship was what it was. Even though she "hates" me again, she still accepted that invitation to the festival. She still can't really hate me right? She didn't even glare at me a bajillion times like she was gonna kill me during that awful car ride and the music.

Urg.. the music. That was socially awkward. (You think I haven't noticed the lyrics or anything?!) Thank God years of acting got me through that one.

I didn't notice my surroundings as I was thinking. "Try this on Nagihiko." The old man tossed me a kimono, for men.

"What this?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Don't look like you've never seen a kimono for boys in your life! Try this on and when you come out I want to test you for dancing. Don't take too long in the changing room! Those ladies take forever to put on their make-up and they won't wait a second!"

"Yes sir,"

------After That-------

I shuffled out of the changing room.

"You take forever young lady!" a woman scolded. I sweatdropped. Young lady? I guess she was looking past me too quickly. Though my long hair is a pain to brush and the reason why people think I'm girly I still liked it. It really grew on me.

"Told you!" the old man declared triumphantly. "Now follow me,"

We walked to a room coming off of the backstage room. It was an extra dancing studio- with male dancers in there! I sound really lame saying this, but wow, finally!

"Are they Oyama too?" I asked.

The old man clapped his hands. "Nope! They dance as males all the time!" WHAT?! I literally started panicking. Yeah so they were guys like me, but I wasn't like them. It's like social rejection or something. "Fellows," they turned to the director. "this kid's here's an Oyama," I blushed hearing the following comments.

"Oyama?! Wow."

"Ne ne, so lucky! You can get all the girls and the guys!" Lucky? Lucky is questionable.

"Oi you! Is it uncomfortable to wear all that extra make-up?"

"I never wore a lot of make-up for my dancing," I answered. *sweatdrop.*

"Enough talking y'all! Now even though Nagihiko's been dancing as a girl today I would like to see how well he can dance like you." Whispers arose from the group of seven.

"W-wha? But I've never really danced as anything but a girl before," I was as embarrassed as ever.

"Well then you'll have to learn! Now come on, we have to time to waste. And men, keep this quiet amongst yourselves." Great, they were teaching me secretively too.

The men organized themselves together and began to teach me the steps. "Here's a prop," one of them handed me a large fan.

------Later On--------

I felt slightly fustrated. "You're arm's moving too softly, be a bit more aggressive while still moving gracefully like this, now try that dance sequence again."

"Okay," I wanted to do my best in this. I wanted to show those guys that I wasn't just an Oyama that couldn't dance like one. Something in my heart and mind felt something weird. I heard a small pop noise. Was that a bone or something?

This feeling, it was familiar. I moved my arm up and started again.

"No no no, one more time. This time it's _too_ graceful. Be aggressive but flowing, like a river." One of my instructors said.

I somewhere inside of me said "I'll show you an aggressive river!" I started to dance really quickly, agressively, and smoothly. My body felt like moving on its own, but I was in control. This felt weird. When I was finished with my practice number I took a step back to listen to my results. Panting, I looked over to the director.

"Good I guess," he seemed unsure of himself. "but too fast amd maybe too aggressive? Well anyways, that was great improvement! That's enough for today and oh look at the time!" I looked at a clock mounted on the wall. An hour already?! Time sure flies. "Let's get back Nagihiko, before my wife kills us!" Us? Don't you just mean you old man? "Run boy! Run! And to save time I'll get you the kimono you're supposed to wear for your dance." Honestly, how can I run while he hobbles along? I obeyed anyways.

---Back with My Mom---

"Good Nagi, you're dressed." The dance costume was an (embarrassing) baby pink with sparkles and a matching, ornate floral design on it. The obi was a light yellow with a thinner white rope to hold it.

"Doesn't this remind you of the one- what's that girl's name that went to sleep over in fifth grade- wore?"

"Amu?" I sweatdropped. Honestly, a small foot cramp can send her rolling!

"Yes, that kimono reminds me of that. Except this one is a lighter shade. It brings out your hair,"

"Old Man! What took you so LONG?!" the old lady wailed.

"Yes yes very sorry. Now that we're late we have no time to lose! Hurry and teach this boy the step for his number! We don't want even a replacement to mess up now do we?"

"It's only a practice show,"

The old man sighed. "You never know who might show up anyways!" I thought about what he said. You never know if Rima will show up ethier.

----------After Learning the Dance Moves----------

I was exhausted. I learned all the dance moves in about only two hours!

"That's enough practice for today," the old lady announced. "Now let's take 7 and I want you in position ready to perform for the V.I.P guests by then!" I groaned. SEVEN MINUTES ONLY?! "It's only practice so don't get too nervous, but don't get lazy ethier!"

"It's alright Nagihiko. You've done so well today." the old man said. My mother just remembered something.

"What was it that you were showing Nagihiko earlier?" she asked. He whispered it to her. She nodded. "Oh, I see." I see? Was she mad at me or something? She gently place a hand on my shoulder. "Nagihiko, come." She motioned me over. I gulped.

"Yes mother."

We were walking towards the make-up room. "Mother, do I have to wear make-up?" I started freaking out. Even though I've danced as a girl many times I've never worn the heavy white make-up. I wasn't going to start now!

"No. I was just wondering, how was dancing with the men?"

I blushed. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. "It's okay,"

She raised a thin brow. "Oh really? The dierctor told me you were slightly fustrated." I couldn't keep eye contact with my mother anymore. I just nodded a bit.

"But I was improving in the end. If I had a longer time I would've surely done better," I made my excuse. "Mother, I'm sorry if I don't get this right." I wasn't sure whether I was talking about the dance now or the one the director taught me. This wracked my brain. I couldn't dance gracefully like a girl and I can't dance like a man ethier?!

**(a/n this is where Rima starts to eavesdrop)**

"Nagihiko, I know." she continued walking. "I am sorry for such short notice." She stopped and turned to look at me. Mother noticed I was walking kind of funny. "Why do you look so embarrassed in your dress?"

"Well, I don't feel too comfortable in it. It's been such a long time and I don't want..." my voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I mean, it's been so long and I still don't like wearing dresses.

"What is it you don't want?"

"Well, I feel slightly embarrassed," I said. I hung my head in shame.

"I don't understand, you've done this since forever. You've never told me you felt embarrassed once when you perform. Is it because of the fact that in Kabuki you're the only boy here dressing as a girl? That, must be it then, all the other dancers are young women and you're the only boy. There are some male dancers, but you couldn't dance like them right?"

"Mother, it's not necessarily that," I never felt that embarrassed just because I was always surrounded by girls. I grew up with that so it didn't matter. Sometimes, I felt embarrassed to be around guys because I didn't want them to think I was a weirdo with my long hair.

Something dawned on my mother. She held her chin in her hand. "Oh I see, it's because of Rima isn't it?"

"N-no! It's not like that Mother," I stuttered. Since when did my mother poke her nose in my (nonexisting) love-life?! That took me by complete suprise. Did things really look like that? I blushed A LOT. I couldn't hide it.

"Oh all right," Mother studied my face. She smiled. "Hmm... I guess we won't have to put some make-up on you after all. Your cheeks are nice enough,"

"Mom, I don't want my friends to know just yet,"

"You're afraid she will figure it out?"

"To a certain extent, yes." I had to be honest. Who knows what Rima would do if she found out? she could just run around and scream it out to the whole world or something and people would hate me or label me as a freak. I blinked hard to stop my train of thought. She wouldn't do that would she?! No, that's be out of character for her. I thought of something more realistic. Okay, what if she used my crossdresser identity or something for stand up comedy? Ugh. I shouldn't have said that. I face gone blank with horror for a moment. How could such a sweet angel be so cruel? What am I even saying?

"What makes you so sure she'll come anyways?" Mother asked. "Didn't you say that she wasn't very fond of you?"

"Well yes,"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, I just know she will," I confessed. I just know it. My face was growing redder and redder. Mother softly chuckled. "It's almost time. You better get going then." she pulled something out of her kimono sleeve. "Here, I'll help you." She opened her first. It was a hair tie. I gave a fake smile and took it. My flowing hair was now tied up. Mother took a step back. She looked at me with elevator eyes and finally beamed.

"Welcome back Nadeshiko,"

"It's good to be back mother." I said half-heartedly. I turned my voice to female. Wow, I was still good at it. Keeping a voice change takes practice, you know.

"I will be leaving you now, get in your position very soon."

"Yes mother." She left. I found my Guardian Cape on a table. "Who put it here?" I thought. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless! I took a look around to make sure nobody was watching then I pulled Termari's egg out. I was so nervous and my face was probably still pink. Why, why couldn't I do this?! This was supposed to be easy right? It was practice and there's no pressure, but I'm still getting stagefright? Why can't I dance well enough for anyone!? My body trembled. I found a tear drop onto Temari. I wiped my cheek. I was almost on damnit, you can't cry onstage unless you're supposed to.

.

I need you Temari. I need you now,"

.

I tucked her egg in a pocket on my costume. My mind spoke to me. "Why are you doing this? She probably won't come out,"

"I know," my heart whispered. But there was just a glimmer of hope left. This will give me more confidence anyways. I heard a small thump from behind the sheet separating the make-up room from the rest of backstage.

"Eh? Is someone there?" I felt curious. Whoever it was walked towards the onstage area. "Must be another dancer," I mumbled to myself.

"Places everyone!" the director called. I hurrily walked to my position.

"Hey Nagi!" Chunge whispered. "Break a leg!"

I smiled. Okay, this was getting more familiar. The feeling of performing, I love it. It's like this adrenaline rush you get, but if you're a seasoned performer then it's even better. It's better because you're having that rush, but you're calm and you feel in control of everything. "You know what to do Nagi," I chanted to myself. I really did. I stood straight up. A stagehand passed me a fan for my prop. I could hear the woman introducing the kabuki practice performance.

"Please give a big round of applause for them!"

Music started playing. "You ready?" Chunge whispered. I nodded. The dancers were in place and everything. We were all ready. The curtain opened. I looked straight over the audience's heads so I wouldn't make eye contact with them and get all nervous again. **(a/n this is actually a great trick cuz even though you're looking right at the top of their heads, to them it actually looks like you're having eye contact with them.)**

I opened my fan in union with all the other kabuki dancers and extended my arm. I raised the fan over my head.

"This," I thought to myself. "is dancing."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**omg i am done! Whoo! over 4,000 words in one chapter! :O in the nick of time too! xD I felt kind of uncomfortable switiching POVs but I guess this gives it a bit more depth. :] i actually had fun writing in Nagi's POV because I like to perform too. I relate to him in that way xD In fact, tonight was the Spring Play at my school. I have good experience in acting but this time I was a stagehand. (hehe more like stage manager! that's the top stagehand ;] ) it's actually fun working backstage too. :D silent glory is what i call it. xD anyways, the play was smooth and awesome! so henceforth, that inspired this chapter here.**

**and just in case you're wondering i didn't give the directors a name because i am terrible with names when it comes to fanfic OCs. xD**

**btw, I played DDR for the first time today at an arcade. xD I suck. lmao.**

**enough chatting, so anyways...**

**.**

**~Review yes? x3**

**.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah**

**nor do I own any of the lyrics or songs blah blah blah  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rima's POV

The dancers all looked so pretty! Each of them wore a pink kimono with a light yellow obi. (Personally I thought that wasn't really Nagi's color palette.) I looked around for "Nadeshiko".

"Look Rima! There's Nagi!" Kusukusu shouted.

"Where?"

She pointed. "Over there in the corner!" I found Nagi downstage right. Wow, even as a girl he still looked beautiful. I found another blush coming up. He was so graceful. Every move he made was fluid and smooth. How could a person do all this in just two hours? I really got into it for the next ten minutes. I never took my eyes off Nagi's dancing. It was so good! The spotlight really suited him. I wondered why didn't he get all the attention at school like that. (not including his fangirls of course. They creep me out.) I enjoyed the show, even if it was only a rehearsal,

Until he messed up that is...

I don't know, he must've slipped on his costume or something. First he was taking a step forward and then WHAM! He fell on his knees. (Thank god he didn't have a face plant on the stage.) The audience gasped. Even the other dancers paused for a second. All eyes were on him.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. Nagihiko, still on his knees, looked at the crowd. He quickly got up and kept a soft smile on his face. Then he picked up his fan and continued dancing. No one spoke, the show just went on.

I watched him closely after that fall. Wow, he must've been really brave to just get up like that and go on. It was early in the show too! Still, he danced, but more nervously. He kept looking at his feet. He nearly tripped again. Some people caught that too.

I was getting worried. Nagihiko was scared as hell out there. His eyes darted frantically at the crowd. Then his eyes met mine with horror. He looked down at his feet like he was about to trip again. I couldn't watch Nagihiko like this. "Come on," I whispered. Kusukusu caught on and cheered for him too.

"Do your best Nagi! Come on! You can do it!" I think he might've heard her. He straightened himself up with a bit more confidence. I smiled. It worked! He heard Kusukusu!

Nagihiko smiled at me. I gave him an encouraging nod. While he was dancing well again, something happened. I heard a small pop. A spray of cherry blossoms suddenly replaced of his hair tie. "Rima, Rima! Could this be?!"

A chara change?

Nagihiko's POV (Right Before His Fall)

I felt myself slip and dropped my fan. It happened all too quickly.

I was in panic and luckily my hands caught the ground before my face did. Shit.

I fell. I messed up. I heard people gasping. All eyes pivoted towards me. I looked to the dancers quickly too. Idiots! They even stopped dancing! You weren't supposed to do that! When someone falls, you keep going like nothing has happened!

I put my anger away and quickly got myself up. Hey, what else could you do? The show must go on. I picked my fan up and started dancing again.

Shit.

I can't believe it. I tripped! On my kimono! The only things really in my mind now is to not trip again and Temari.

I couldn't do it.

Now I know that it's like a crime to look at your feet while you're dancing, but I couldn't help it. This was embarrassing. "Temari," I whispered. I could feel tears welling up inside. "Temari, I need you now!"

Nothing came, just like I thought. My Guardian Character didn't even come to help me. I was so pathetic that way that she couldn't even come out and chara change. My dancing was now shaky and awkward and my crowd, as silent as ever.

In my own nervousness and fear, I almost slipped again. I jerked back before I hit the ground. "Oh no, oh no!" I thought to myself. I looked at some of the spectators' faces: another crime in performing when nervous. They all looked at me with a disappointed expression. Disappointment: I can't stand that. The only thing is though, I mess up even more when I saw their faces.

My eyes suddenly fell upon a certain petite blond in the crowd: Rima. I was afraid to look at her. She's probably laughing on the inside right now because I tripped. strangely enough, I couldn't take my eyes away from hers while I was dancing. I heard a squeaky voice.

"Do your best Nagi! Come on! You can do it!" It was Kusukusu. They were cheering for me?

I looked at Rima again. She was smiling at me. I think she meant it too. I suddenly felt great. Rima Mashiro, just gave me one of her beautiful smiles. I thought I'd never see that again since that mall trip with Amu. Rima had one of the prettiest smiles in the world, and this one was all for me.

I regained my posture. "Rima came to see me," I thought to myself. "so I might as well give her a performance she won't forget!"

I'm gonna dance to my best! I extended my arm again. "I can do this," I thought. "I might not be the best dancer in the world, but I'll try my best because I love it and that's all that matters," I heard that small pop noise again. I suddenly remembered what the noise was: a chara change.

"You're right Nagihiko, we need to do our best!"

"Temari!" I exclaimed in a shushed voice.

"Let's get this dance done!"

I smiled. Everything from here on out in the dance would be alright now. I had Temari, I had Kusukusu, and most importantly, I had Rima and that lovely smile of hers. I was such an idiot to not have realized something important until my number was just about finished:

I definitely fell in love with Rima Mashiro, the world's cutest, shortest, and funniest girl in all of Japan (and probably even the entire universe) and coincidentally, my "worst enemy". (In her eyes anyways.)

Life is cruel isn't it?

But then again, I decided that wouldn't stop me.

------After the Show in the Makeup Room------

"Temari," I asked her. "you're coming out again?" My Guardian Chara stroked my cheek. Temari was just the same as ever.

"Not for long. I'm going back right now," she said softly.

"What?! Why so soon? I still need you for dancing here," I was shocked.

"No," she said firmly. "you don't need me. I know it."

"I don't understand what you're saying Temari,"

"Nagihiko, I came back because I felt your desire to dance well even after you fell. I also heard your plea, but I was reluctant at first. That girl,"

"You mean Rima?"

"Yes. She was the reason why you wanted to dance well even after you choked so she's the reason why I'm out here as well. Besides, a good Shugo Chara will always be by her owner's side for his benefit." she smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, you don't need me anymore. You need her to help you reach your dancing dream." having said that, she started to go back in her egg. Rima was my motivation to dance again?

"Wait! Two questions only," I pleaded. She stopped to listen. "First, was that you chara changing with me while I was trying to dance like those Kabuki men? And secondly," I walked over and took out my blue Shugo Chara egg. "do you know anything about this one?"

Temari giggled. "Yes. That was me there," she hid her face with her sleeve. "that was embarrassing!" She changed her expression into an evil look and, in her masculine voice, growled. "I sure showed them aggressive!" I chuckled.

She coughed and returned to her normal voice. "Sorry to cause you trouble. And..." she floated over and patted her sibling's egg. "this one, be patient with him."

"It's a boy?"

She nodded. "I assume so." Before she went back into her egg again she told me, "I hope to see you soon Nagihiko-sama. and when you see that girl-"

"Rima," I corrected.

"_Rima_ again, tell her on my behalf that I said thank you."

She went back in her slumber. Her pink egg fell gently on my hand.

I stood in the silence.

"I will Temari." I put my Charas' eggs back into my Guardian cape.

"Nagihiko," my mother called. I walked over to her.

"Yes mother?"

"Hurry up and get changed." Saddness seemed to have clouded her eyes.

I gulped. She wasn't going to say anything? Usually she'd give me a review more harsh than Simon on Idol. This time, she was wordless. Was I really that bad? I quickly got back into school uniform. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey kid, you done yet?" I was Chunge.

"Yeah," I got out of the changing room.

"Nice trip." she commented.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I tripped on my own costume."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't say that since there's nothing to be sorry about,"

I sweatdropped. "So how'd I do? Yes- I'd like the honest truth." Somehow, I've gotton used to the brutal opinions of my perfectionist family.

Chunge counted the reasons of with her finger. " I was talking with your mom about it. We thought: 1. you tripped." I winced. Thankyou Captain Obvious.

"2. You were a few seconds behind all the other dancers in the first minute.

3. Your footing was too aggressive in some parts

4. When you fell you should've gotton up quicker and not look at the audience or the other dancers,"

"They were stupid to stop because of me," I muttered to myself.

" I know, but that's no excuse to delay in getting up right?" she continued.

"5. After you tripped you danced nervously

6. You kept looking at the crowd didn't you? Don't do that.

7. Sometimes you didn't extend your arm far enough-"

"Was it that horrible?" I looked down in shame.

"No, but it definitely could've been better. Those were just the seven things to improve on. Thank God this is only practice." she sighed with relief. "But you were just as good as the other dancers so it wasn't terrible. And about that chara change..."

"You saw?" I asked.

"Of course I did."

"Please tell me Rima didn't!" I begged. That one secret could just blow it all. If she knew then I fear how she'll react to it.

Chunge shrugged. "Who knows? So how'd it go with Temari?"

"Temari went back to her egg again. She said I didn't need her anymore and that I needed Rima instead. I don't know why, she'd say that." I blushed. Did I need Rima that much? **(a/n hey that kinda rhymes!)**

Chunge raised a brow. "Does someone have a crush on a certain evil little blonde?" she teased.

"Rima isn't that evil," I sweatdropped. "she's just frequently grumpy." Shoot. Was I that easy to see through? Now Chunge will probably tease me to no end about this. "and don't tell her please, I'll do it myself eventually."

"Whatever then, not like I'm gonna in the first place. I'm not as nosy as your little girlfriend."

"How on Earth is Rima nosy?"

"Err.. you call her sneaking around your desk and looking through your albums not nosy? **(Chunge: Nice save. ^_^")** Anyways,she'll be here any moment so I beter find her before she gets herself into more trouble,"

"Rima?" I laughed. "Trouble?"

"I'm serious," then Chunge told me what happened in the Comedians workshop.

"It was alright for two hours or so. We were just taking a tour around there. I then take my eyes off for a few moments and BAM! She starts fighting with some kid about a bala-balance thing. Then she takes his challenge for next week to see who can get the most laughs from the crowd or something. It was annoying."

Who knew Rima could be so competitive when it comes to comedy? ^__^"

---------Rima's POV---------

After the show I went backstage. "Wow! Rima did you see his chara change! His chara came back!" Kusukusu grinned.

Chunge found us. "Oh good, you're not picking fights with the other performers!"

Kusukusu said to her "Chunge! Did you see Nagi's chara-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I was behind the curtains remember?"

"Oh yeah. That was bad timing, she should've chara changed with him in the beginning!"

I rolled my eyes. I do not pick fights with people! "So where is he?"

"Nagi?"

"Here I am," he annouced. "so what'd you think of it?"

"Your dancing was really good! It was brave of you to just get up and continue dancing," I said. Chunge raised a brow. I caught myself. Omg, since when did I start praising Nagi for his bravery?! I looked down, embarrassed at what I had just said.

"Are you serious?" Nagi looked at me surprisingly like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I looked up at him again.

"Yay Nagi! Bravo, bravo!" Kuskusu cheered.

Naghiko's eyes just had a sparkle to them. "You really think so?" I nodded. "Aww. Thanks Rima!" Honestly, I've never seen him so happy. He doesn't seem like the kind to have low self esteem. Even so, his happiness there made my heart flutter. My heart flutter? Oh no, I was NOT falling for Purplehead!

"Err.. I'm gonna go check the curtains again," Chunge sweatdropped. She scuttled away.

We were alone. Nagihiko suddenly remembered something. "Oh and Rima, about me dancing as a girl... I-"

"It's okay," I said. "it must be hard living up to your sister huh?" I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I knew already. Mr. Phony Baloni (hey, new nickname!) would be lying for nothing then. Nagihiko sighed with relief.

"Exactly, I didn't want you to get any ideas or something." Of course he wouldn't.

"Nagihiko!" Mrs. Fujisaki called. "Rima! It's time to go home!" Wow, already?

-----Ride Home-----

"Hey hey, now remember that this time I get to listen to MY MUSIC," Chunge reminded us.

"Yeah, whatever," I blurted. I started get inside the car. Thank God that there were no more costumes or props and make me suffocate and forced to sit next to Nagi.

"Don't fall this time!" Nagi joked.

"You're still not funny."

Kusukusu giggled anyway.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. We sat a seat apart. Phew! Breathing room.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

Mind reading lyrics again?! Ugh.

I didn't like Nagihiko Fujisaki did I?

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you._

I couldn't. Besides, he's my worst enemy! My competitor for the position as Amu's best friend! He wouldn't like me back anyways.

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

There's no way that could happen. IMPOSSIBLE. He wouldn't like me because I'm so mean to him all the time too.

I was confused. What should I do now?! I was stuck with debating with myself until this song came up.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world_

_That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled._

I think it was another one of those Evanescence songs.

My mind started speaking to me. "You know you like him. You just have to!"

"No!" my heart screamed.

Nagihiko twitched.

"Umm... is there something wrong Nagi?" Kusukusu asked. "You just twitched!"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, nothing at all."

_Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she -_

_Never was and never will be..._

Call me crazy, but was he twitching because of the lyrics? I listened closer.

_Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies..._

They did match Nadeshiko! No wonder! My mind frumbled. "You like him! Admit it! ever since you found out about his secret you've been acting nicer to him!"

_I know the truth now,  
I know who you are  
_

"But I can't, I can't be in love with a crossdressing, bestfriend-stealing, Purplehead!"

_And I don't love you anymore._

I can't... I can't be in love with a liar like him.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

And you know the worst part?

I really did wish that I was.

But my heart just wouldn't allow it. As long as Nadeshiko was real to the rest of the Guardians and Amu, I can't bring myself to like Nagihiko.

_It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

I found myself almost crying. "Uhh... Rima? Are you okay?" The liar asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, you just looked sad."

"I am NOT sad," I protested. He obviously knew I was lying, but he said nothing about it.

-------At the Fujisakis' Mansion--------

"Rima," Mrs. Fujisaki called. "I called your mother already. She'll be picking you up shortly."

"Thank you Mrs. Fujisaki. I had a good time. Can I come next week too?"

"Why of course dear, and don't thank me. Thank Nagihiko for suggesting that you come."

I actually thought about it for a moment. In the end I decided against it.

"Chunge, come and help me set up dinner," Mrs. Fujisaki started walking into the house.

"I'm coming,"

Me, Nagihiko, and Kusukusu were standing alone in an awkward silence. The sun was setting.

"Did you have fun Rima?"

"Yeah. Although I thought you looked funny in the dress," I said nonchalantly.

"My dancing..." he muttered. "Was it really that horrible?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "there was that tripping flaw, but other than that I thought you were the best dancer I've ever seen," I blushed and looked away as I said that. Ugh.

He looked in the distance, as if he was thinking deeply about something. Then Nagi looked back at me. He smiled and the most unexpected thing happened:

.

He hugged me.

.

I really didn't know what was happening right there. One moment he was smiling at me then the next moment he gently pulled me into an embrace. His hug was warm and gentle, but at the same time it was a firm, tight hug. Blood rushed up into my cheeks. Those next ten seconds felt like forever. Somewhere in those ten seconds he whispered:

"Thank you, Rima,"

His warm breath tickled my ear. My face was flushing like crazy. Please, not in front of Kusukusu!

"Uh, your welcome," was all I managed to say.

He finally let go. Just in time too, Mama's car was coming. Thank God she didn't see this.

"See you Monday," he said. I nodded shakily and got in the car.

"See you soon Mrs. Mashiro," he waved to my mom. Embarrassing! Honestly, how much worse can this get? First I fell for my worst enemy, then I realize I can't because I stand big liars like him, third he just hugged me, and now he just waved goodbye to my mom.

"Tell your mother I said hi," Mama slowly drove out into the street. "So how was it Rima? Did you have fun?"

"It was fine," I said cooly. I didn't want her to get suspicious or whatever. Mama turned on the radio. Joy.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

CURSE YOU RADIO! This is ridiculous! All day this is how technology has been treating me: cruel! Now normally I'd tell Mama to turn off the radio, but she'd think something was up between purplehead and me or something! Hell no, not gonna happen!

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

"Teeheehee! Rima likes Nagi!" Kusukusu screamed. "Rima and Nagi sittin' in a tree, K-"

"Don't go there," I warned her in a low voice. Mama would think I'm crazy if it looked like I was speaking to myself.

"Err.. H-U-G-G-I-N-G."

"It was a _friendly_ hug," I argued.

"But you know you liked it! Kusukusu thinks you wanted it to be something more than a friendly hug!" I was getting really ticked off. "Rima, you're turning red!"

"Shutup Kusukusu!" I tried my best not to scream it. Good thing my mom had crappy hearing.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever..._

"Forever?" I silently played that word on my tongue. I shook my head. This was not very good.

"Rima?" my mother called.

"Yes Mama?"

"Why are you all red?"

I shot an evil glance at Kusukusu. "Err.. gomen Rima-chan," she apologized.

"Can you please turn on the A/C Mama?" Great excuse huh? "It's a bit warm in here,"

"Oh all right hun."

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

"Kusukusu,"

"Hai Rima-chan?"

"Turn off the radio,"

"Why can't you ask Mama to turn it off?"

"Just do it!"

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay~_

"That's odd," Mama kept pushing the on button while Kusukusu kept turning it off. Hehe, it was kinda amusing. Mama grunted. "I need to get that fixed," she mumbled._  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**eeeek! 50 reviews?! :O you guys are awesome. i love my readers :] hehe poor Rima (but great songs choices eh?) xD**

**hmm. this is my longest chapter so far, but it feels so short when I read it, x] ?**

**oh well. anyways, i should be getting back on track with updating at least once a week again. it ****smells like summer now! ****thank God the school year's comin' to a close. time goes by so fast. :/**** oh and Happy Memorial Day guys! :D Please,  
**

**~Read 'n Review!~**

**Click that button!**** :D  
**

**l  
l  
l  
v**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah****  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

Well nothing interesting happened during most of the weekdays, except for today, which was Friday.

.

"So class, today's homework assignment will be to write one haiku. Mashiro-san, can you please tell us what is a haiku?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

"Isn't that a three line poem with five syllables in the first and third line while the second line has seven?" I answered.

"Precisely! Thank you Mashiro-san. Now all the sixth graders will take part in this assignment. This will be due on Monday. We don't want to rush you so you have plenty of time to get those creative juices flowing!" Creative juices? Yeah right. A kid raised up his hand.

"What does it have to be about?"

"A haiku is normally about nature but in this assignment you can make it about anything. You could write about nature, a hobby, or a special person or dream," Joy.

The bell rang and we all quickly got out of our seats. "So Rima, do you know what are you going to write about?" Amu asked me.

"Write something about sports!" Ran cheered.

"No! Write something about music," Miki cried.

"Writing about cleaning or cooking will make your haiku unique!" Suu piped.

Her charas argued among themselves.

"I don't know Amu, maybe something about comedy," I said absent mindedly. I wasn't really thinking of anything except for the culture festival for the moment. I was so psyched! I've been practicing endlessly on my comedy sketch all week.

"Come on," Nagihiko gently tugged my arm. "my mother wanted us to go early today."

"Eh? Rima's on another date with Nagi?" that loud mouth Yaya asked. Ugh, she might as well scream it to the world with those lungs.

"NO YAYA," I growled. "he's giving me a ride to the culture festival."

"Oh sure thing," Yaya smiled. She was annoying me a lot right now. Before anyone could say another word I quickly walked out with Kusukusu behind me.

"Bye Rima! Bye Nagi!" Amu called. "Tell us all about it on Monday!"

"Kay," I replied.

-----Culture Festival-----

"Remember to come back at 6:30 to watch Nagihiko," Chunge said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry Mashiro-san," Mrs. Fujisaki smiled. "You're going to be doing a comedy sketch right?"

"Oh yes. How did you know?" I didn't remember telling Nagihiko's mom about this.

"Chunge told me about the incident last week," Go figure. "We'll be watching you do your best!" What a cliche saying.

Chunge grinned. "Oh, no pressure!" I inwardly groaned. Saying that creates the exact opposite effect.

"Of course," I blurted. "I better get going now," I nodded in the direction of the comedy stage. "I'll see you later," I smiled and quickly walked to my destination.

"Ahh, you're very much early! I like punctual people," Karasuke shishou grinned. Then that nasty Saito poked his big head from behind.

"You ready to lose?" he said smugly.

"In your dreams," I said boredly.

"Yeah!" Kusukusu cried. "Rima will never lose to you!" Too bad Saito couldn't hear her.

"Quiet down young ones, you two should go work on your sketches now."

---Showtime---

Saito just finished his act. The crowd clapped loudly. As he passed me he condescendingly grinned. "Beat that Mashiro!"

I was nervous and sweating. So this is what stage fright feels like. "Ready Kusukusu?" I asked.

"Always ready for comedy Rima!" she grinned.

The host of the comedy show gave me my cue. "And next comedian up is a fresh young face. Please welcome Rima Mashiro, the Goddess of Comedy!"

Rima Mashiro, the Goddess of comedy. I liked the ring of that. "Chara change!"

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic fron its stand. It kinda aggravated me since stupid Saito purposely put the mic up a lot higher than me. I heard several snickers from the crowd. I'll bet Purplehead was one of them. I put on my 'happy voice'. "Today," I began. I scanned the crowd for the Fujisakis. "I'd like to talk about stereotypes." The crowd grew silent. "I don't like being labeled. One stereotype I've heard of was the crazy Asian drivers."

Moderate laughter.

"I heard that it's because we have "small eyes". That's crazy!" **(a/n if you think about the way anime eyes are drawn, you'd know. xD)**"

*Laughter*

Then -ha! I found Nagihiko, Chunge, and Mrs. Fujisaki somewhere in the center row "Who needs ginormous eyes when it comes to driving?" I continued. "We have something on our cars called _rear view mirrors_."

"You're doing great kiddo!" I heard someone backstage whisper to me. I have to say, I got pretty good audience feedback.

-----Later-----

I was just about done with my sketch. "Thank you!" I bowed. Then for a finish:

"Bala Balance!" I struck my signature pose. They loved it! My audience went wild. I felt so free. Then I made an exit.

Backstage, everyone was congratulating me. "Great job!" I heard comments thrown at me. "Are you sure you're a first timer?" Some of the crew even asked me for autographs!

I smiled at them and quickly signed in a messy hand. "I have to go," I told them.

"Okay! Take care! We hope to see you perform comedy again!"

I spotted Saito. His mouth was hanging open. "Take that," I smirked. He turned to the wall in shame. I walked away to leave him in his misery.

"Thank you Rima! " Karasuke shishou called.

"Your welcome!" I waved. Then I ran to see the kabuki performance.

"We did great Rima!" Kusukusu flipped in midair. I nodded. "Rima, let's go see Nagi do his best now!"

----Kabuki Performance---

I sat in the same spot as last week when I was watching him practice. I wanted to be there just in case he would mess up again. I wanted to cher him on if that happened. To my surprise, Mrs. Fujisaki sat down next to me.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not part of the show so I decided to watch my son." She explained.

"Oh," We sat in silence for a bit. It was werid since Nagi wasn't there. She broke the silence. " Thank you, by the way."

I was confused. "Um, your welcome. What did I do?"

"For the last week, Nagihiko's been practicing harder at dancing ever than before. I think it's because of you. This week I was feeling so guilty for dragging him back into dancing. He's been practicing with his sister since forever," Forever? There wasn't really a better way to word that. "but his hard work will pay off. Also, does he show an interest in anything at school?"

"I don't see Nagihiko like a hobby in particular. He's just a regular boy I guess," I felt like that was a lie, but deep inside him it was true. "I guess he seems to like sports and all that,"

Mrs. Fujisaki smiled. "I'm glad to know that." We didn't speak anymore since the show was starting. Thank God this time he didn't mess up. It was a perfect performance. I think he even winked at me near the end. I blushed. Please tell me his mom didn't see that!

.

.

.

-----------Monday------------

At lunch I walked to find Amu.

"Mashiro-san," Tadase called.

"Yo ho, Rima-tan!" Yaya waved.

Kusukusu waved back. "Hi Yaya! Hi Tadase!"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to ask you what you got on your haikus." Oh yeah! I almost totally forgot about it. I pulled out the paper.

"Ooh! You guys are reading haikus! Yaya wants to see! She even wrote one like all the other six graders!"

Pepe mumbled. "Well, it's not really much of a haiku Yaya,"

"Who cares?! Let's trade!" We all switched papers.

===Tadase's haiku===

_Bow down to your King,  
I will rule the world one day!  
Muhahahaha!_

He got a B on it. I stared at him like he was crazy. He nervously scratched his head.

"Well you see, I ran out of ideas and Kiseki helped me out. Unfortunately, Nikaidou-sensei told me the muahaha part at the end didn't count for syllables."

"How dare that commoner give you a B for this great haiku!" Kiseki fumed.

===Yaya's Haiku===

_I love candy!  
Chocolate and lollipops!  
I could eat all day!_

"That's not a haiku Yaya," I criticized.

"What! Why?"

Tadase pointed it out for me. "The first line has only four syllables, not five."

"You guys are so mean! So there's one missing syllable, what's the diff?" she stuck out her tongue. Then Yaya changed the subject. "Hey, where's Amu and Nagi?"

"I'll go find them," I volunteered.

"Kusukusu too!"

We walked around for a few seconds before we stumbled upon them. Amu and Nagihiko had their backs turned from Kusukusu and me.

"Come on Nagi! I showed you my haiku!"

"Oh no, not this face again..."

"Please!?" I saw Nagi grumble and reluctantly hand the small slip of paper to her. Amu read it. " Oh my gosh! You got an A on this too? Hmm... who's this about?"

Nagihiko wrote his haiku about someone?

"Well..."

"No way!" she playfully elbowed him. "So who's the lucky girl?" Nagihiko wrote about a girl? I suddenly began to feel heat rising in my face. Was this j-jealousy? Gulp. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Amu quickly added. However, she wanted at least some eensy detail about the mystery girl. "But tell me, is she smart or cute or something?"

Nagihiko laughed. "Oh that girl's really cute, and she's funny too." Cute and funny, he couldn't be talking about me could he? "I think she's also really nice,"

There was a pang in my heart. That was probably not me. In the way I treat him, there would be no way he could think that I'm nice. I felt saddness welling inside me.

"Ooh, she sounds like a keeper."

"Can you keep this just between us? I don't think I'd want anyone to be bugging me about this,"

"Sure thing Nagi!"

"Eventually Amu will find out who she is right?" Miki asked.

Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Who knows? Maybe,"

"Of course! Do your best Amu-chan!"

"So mysterious desu!~"

I suddenly remembered why I was here. "Hey Amu," Amu and Nagihiko spun around in surprise. Especially Nagi, did I see a small blush on his face? "Come on," I said. "Tadase and Yaya are waiting for us."

"Oh gomenasai Rima! Let's go!" Amu clapped her hands.

While we were walking I timidly asked, "What grade did you get on your haiku?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Amu-chan got an A desu!~" Suu chirped.

"Thanks to Miki!" Ran pointed out. Miki and Amu both blushed. Miki opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Can I see it?"

"No no! It's not that good anyways!"

"Then why'd you get an A on it?"

"Everyone gets an A if the format is correct!"

I wasn't gonna give up. Curiousity had its grip on me. "Please Amu?" I gave her those puppy eyes.

Nagi giggled. "Oh it's that face again," If I wasn't so busy trying to pursuade Amu with my puppy eyes then I would've given him my trademark glare.

"Oh fine!" Amu groaned. "But only if you let me read yours too," Ugh. Nice catch. We swapped papers.

===Amu's Haiku===

_A handsome brave King  
A mysterious blue cat  
How can I decide?_

No comment, really. O.o Did Nikaidou-sensei have the same expression I'm wearing while he was reading this?! "It's nice," I said flatly. Hey, I didn't want to be rude or anything.

Amu smiled."Thanks! I like yours too!" Really? I didn't think it was special or anything. I mean, it's a haiku. Aren't they supposed to be short and plain?

"Rima did this all by herself!" Kusukusu piped.

"Did she really?" Amu replied going all teacher-like.

"What did you write about Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

I blushed at that question and looked away. "Nothing,"

"Come on!" Amu cried. "Can he read it? I think it really describes your personality,"

"Please Rima?" her charas, including Kusukusu, chorused.

"It's okay, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to show me her haiku," Nagi gave a gentle smile.

"But I think it's great! Can he?" Amu kept pleading.

I paused to think about it. Why did I feel shy about letting him read my haiku? It wasn't like there was anything embarrassing about it like Amu's. Reluctantly, I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine," I murmured. I looked away as he was reading it. I didn't want to really see the expression on his face.

===Rima's Haiku===

_Laughter fills the room  
I strike my signature pose  
Bala-balance!_

Naghiko giggled.

"What's so funny?" My face turned into a scowl.

"How dare you laugh at Rima's haiku! Bala-balance is funny!" Kusukusu scolded.

"I wasn't laughing at it. I just think it's really cute," he grinned. My heart fluttered for a moment. Really? Maybe it wasn't as terrible as I thought. "Say, why'd you get an B plus on this?" He inspected my grade in fine red ink.

"Nikaidou-sensei couldn't decide whether it was four or five syllables. I told him you were supposed to stress the _-ce _part in Bala-balance," I explained. Go figure. We were at Tadase and Yaya now.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya sang. "Can I read your haiku? We can read everyone's. I even wrote my own!" I snickered. Amu's gonna get it now for writing something so personal.

"What? N-no Yaya!"

"So I can't read it ethier?"

"Not this one Tadase-kun!" The three were busy fighting.

"I forgot, I didn't read yours yet," I looked at Nagihiko.

"What? Oh mine?" he tried to sound casual about it. "I don't really feel comfortable letting anyone read it,"

"You let Amu read it," I persisted. I tried my puppy-dog eyes on him.

"Well she gave me that face and-"

"So I can't read it just because I can't make a cute face like Amu's?"

He sweatdropped. "No no! It's not like that," Tears started welling up in my eyes. Then he smirked.

"Oh I see," he said. "those fake tears can get you nowhere with me." Shoot.

"Come on Amu! Unless there are very personal feelings you wrote in your haiku..." Yaya giggled.

"No Yaya!"

Blah blah. And the rest of lunch went something like that with Amu stuttering and trying to avoid the subject of her haiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**oh well that was fast. sorry bout the quality here. xD lately I've been finding time loops while i'm planning this out so sorry if this is gonna rush a bit for the next few chaps. I actually was working on the next chapter more than I've spent on this one. (err.. chronological order much? -__-" ) Warning: the next chapter might be a bit harsh for die-hard Nagihiko fans. **

**and im sorry, i told you guys id go to updating weekly. my excuse? I was working on the chapter after this then i went back to this one. xD chronological order much? :p but of course if that's so then the next one will be out soon :]**

**toodles til next time :]**

**~RnR! desu~!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah**

**warning: this chapter might be a little bit to mean for die hard Nagi fans... O.o**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

------After School------

I walked to the Royal Garden. Naghiko pouring tea. I found myself faintly blushing.

"Good afternoon Amu-chan, Rima-chan," he greeted us.

Amu grinned. "Hey there Nagi! How was your weekend?"

"It was fun,"

Then Yaya butted in. "Oh hey! Didn't you and Rima go somewhere on Friday?" I shot a nasty glare at Yaya. Unfortunately, she seemed oblivious to it.

"We went to a culture festival," Gosh, I can't believe Yaya forgets so quickly.

"Aww! Culture Festivals are so boring!" Yaya exclaimed. "All you do is watch old people talk about those old times and stuff!"

"Actually, I enjoyed going there," Nagihiko said. "Didn't you Rima?"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Teehee! Kusukusu had a lot of fun! Nagi looked so pretty when he danced!" Nagihiko's face fell in horror for a moment.

"No way!" Amu exclaimed. "You were dancing!? Was Nadeshiko there?!"

"N-no," he stuttered. "She's still in Europe..."

"What!? But it's been two years already! Is she gonna come visit soon? How is she? I bet she's probably a great dancer by now since she's studied so for long in Europe! " SHUT UP AMU! I wanted to scream.

"Nagi was dancing as a girl too!" Kusukusu giggled.

"Kusukusu," I scolded. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. Nagihiko nervously giggled.

"Nagi," Yaya said. "you were dancing as a girl?"

"Well you see," he tried explaining. "a dancer in the culture festival broke her leg and my sister wasn't there to fill in so I had to and yeah..."

"Oh really?" Amu said. "is that a reason why you keep your hair long? You can totally disguise as your sister in situations like this!"

"Uhh... yes. That's why,"

Okay this was driving me MAD. He WAS Nadeshiko. He can 'disguise' as her anytime! Why didn't he tell Amu yet?

"Enough talking," Tadase said. "let's start the meeting. We'll first start with who gets the basketball courts for P.E."

The Guardians were discussing this for a while. We decided that the sixth grade girls would have the basketball courts first and the boys, second. Yaya suddenly jumped up. "Tadase! I want a break now!" she demanded. Tadase, startled by the sudden order, stuttered.

"Okay Yaya. Everyone, let's take 10."In a dash, Yaya rushed off, probably going to get some ice cream.

I huffed. Thank God, I needed that ten. I was pretty aggravated right now. I have my bestfriend talking to Mr. Phony Baloney again and now I get to play my least favorite sport for all of next week. The joy.

"Hey Nagi," I heard Amu call. It almost felt like she was whispering it to him. "seriously, when will Nadeshiko visit? Will she visit anytime soon like, maybe in the summer?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure..." he said.

"Oh so there's hope that she'll come visit? I can't wait!"

That did it!

.

Nagihiko opened his mouth to speak. Before he could though, I snatched his wrist. "We," I said, looking at him straight in the eye. "need to talk." My face was plastered in anger. Nagihiko looked confused. So did Amu and Tadase. Without another word, I dragged him outside of the Royal Garden.

----------------------------------------------------------

I dragged him a pretty good two hundred feet away from there, just in case my voice was gonna go explosive. I also made sure no one else was around. When we stopped walking, he giggled. "What is it now?!" I almost yelled.

"Your still holding my hand." I let go. My face was going red, but I couldn't tell whether I was embarrassed, mad, or both.

I gritted my teeth. "You're not funny,"

He looked up to the sky. "Rima, it's okay for people to laugh when they feel like it. It doesn't necessarily have to be funny. After all," he looked back at me and smiled. "everyone is unique and we all have a slightly different sense of humor." I gave a silent gasp. He was right, yet totally wrong. "Sooo..." he said cautiously. "what's the occasion? Am I in trouble?" If that was another attempt at humor it was his worst one up to date. Nagihiko Fujisaki, you're in more trouble than you think.

"Why?" I asked him. He raised a brow. "why do you keep lying to Amu?!" There, I said it. He looked shocked.

In some innocent voice, he replied "Lying?"

"I know it,"

"Know what?"

"Your secret. THAT secret,"

He looked frightened. In a weak voice, he creaked. "What do you know?"

"Nadeshiko, she isn't real." I had an angry fire in my eyes. "Why, why do you keep this from Amu? She calls you her best friend, and yet you keep lying to her?!"

He took a step back in shock. We had a second of silence. Then he tried to regain posture. "R-Rima, I can't explain..." He moved closer to me and tried to put a hand on my shoulder.

I slapped him, only this time...

.

it was more than just the wrist.

.

.

He staggered back, paralyzed in shock. Slowly, he felt his hand on his cheek. He hid his eyes with his violet bangs.

But I wasn't done yet with him.

"She calls you her bestfriend, and yet you still lie to her!" I repeated. "Well you know what? I hate to see MY bestfriend being lied to every single day! You're a freakin' living lie right now you know that?!" I cried. "And it really bugs me! You know that Amu's too nice, you know it probably really wouldn't matter whether you tell her or not! Who the hell is benefiting from that? You're still waiting to tell her the truth?" I didn't notice the tears forming in my eyes. "I hate liars like that. They always hurt people. You're hurting Amu and she doesn't even know it! You hurt Amu, you hurt your friends, and you hurt..." I hardly knew several tears were running down my face now. I whisper barely audible."me. You hurt me too,"

He was my enemy, why I was crying because of him? Silent tears ran down my face. I barely mustered up the guts to look at him. I saw his face in pain. Amazingly, it twisted into a smile- a pained smile. "Looks like I've been found out." he said.

With his hand still on his cheek, he slowly turned and walked away. When he was gone, I fell on my knees.

.

.

What have I done?

.

.

Then and there, I would've loved to cry. Only I couldn't, Amu might think something was up. I suddenly realized that it was close to seven minutes. I quickly walked back to the Royal Garden.

When I got back he wasn't there. "Hey Rima," Amu said. A worried expression clung to her face.

"What happened to Nagihiko?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just came back and said he had to go. What happened?"

I didn't answer her. Yaya then came back.

"Hey everyone! I got ice cream for all of us!" She began passing them out. "Eh where's Nagi?"

"He left. I think he said he had to go or something because he wasn't feeling well," Tadase answered.

Yaya pouted. "Aww! If he stayed longer then he would've had some good ice cream to cheer him up! Here," She shoved a second ice cream bar in my hand. "you can have Nagi's ice cream Rima,"

I wrinkled my nose. How on Earth am I supposed to eat his ice cream bar when I just slapped him five minutes ago? and was yaya actually SHARING ice cream? "I don't want it," I said.

She grinned and snatched the ice cream bar back. "Oh well, more for me then!"

---After the Meeting---

Right before Mama picked me up Amu was walking next to me. "I sure hope that Nagi's okay, don't you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Eh? What happened to Nagi?" Kusukusu asked. She was playing with the other charas during the meeting so she missed out.

"Now that I think of it, what did you say to Nagihiko?"

I hesitated to answer her. "Well I..." Then Mama's car pulled up. That was pretty close! "I have to go," I told Amu. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Oh okay," Amu nodded. "See you tomorrow then!"

In the car, Kusukusu made didn't wait to ask. "What did you say to Nagi, Rima?" I sucked in my cheeks.

---After Telling the Story---

"What?!" Kusukusu exclaimed. She shouted so loud I jerked up and had to check if Mama didn't hear her. "but Rima, I thought you liked Nagi! Now he's gonna get mad at you,"

"I do like him, but I can't 'likelike' him if he keeps lying. I also didn't want Amu to be fooled and lied to everyday," I replied. "it's like little kids beliving in Santa Claus. Eventually they'll know the truth so eventually Amu has to find out," I replied.

"Santa Claus is real!" Kusukusu protested. "he is isn't he?"

"Grow up Kusukusu," I murmured. "sorry. The truth hurts. I had the same expression as you when I found out."

Kusukusu did nothing but pout. "And what will you do tomorrow when you see him? Even if you want to 'like' him now you can't cuz he'll hate you right?"

I never thought of that. Shoot. Nagihiko hates me now? Well duh, I did slap him. But still, I thought I always would hate him and I'd be joyful if he hated me back. Now I'm not so sure. I held back tears.

"I'll find a way," I said.

-----Home-----

While Mama was talking on the phone I went upstairs to finish homework.

Kusukusu nervously paced. "Ne ne Rima, are you sure you can work this out with Nagi?" I nodded. "And about that thing he said about laughing..." Ugh. I almost forgot about that. "maybe Nagihiko's right Rima," I gritted my teeth. The truth can really hurt. "even so, we'll do our best to show people what real comedy's like right?" she cheered. My lips twisted into a small smile.

"Rima!" Mama called. "Come down for dinner!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, I went upstairs into my bed. I locked the door and got ready for bed. Kusukusu was already sleeping. I smiled and shook my head. That chara, she can sleep anywhere.

Then I collapsed on my pillow. Worry filled my head as I remembered how I answered Kusukusu's question.

I'll find a way...

I shedded a few tears. Crud, when did I become such a baby like Yaya? And how was I gonna fix things out with Nagi? "I'll find a way," I muttered to myself. But most importantly,

How am I gonna do it?

With my worries tiring me, I yawned. Then I drifted off into a good sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**okay, things aren't going too well for those two. and you're probably gonna flame me saying "you're so cruel! why did you make Rima slap him on the FACE?! ;__;**

**umm.. to advance the plot? ^_^"**

**I bet some couldn't even read this chap all the way. (but for those ppl, you should.)  
**

**things will get better, duh. I didn't write this to be a tragedy or anything :p**

**and yes, it was hard for me to write this chap...**

**oh and in the last chapter you guys wanted to see Nagi's haiku right? it's comin' up. ;]**

**yes, the haikus are MINE. Minemineminemine! :p as in Peach Pit (or anyone else for the matter,) did NOT write it. I did. Please don't plagiarize :[ If you really think it's THAT good... xD (yeah right) you can ask me for permission blah blah blah. Just remember to cite my name or something blah blah.. etc etc. ;D**

**Now that that's settled... Review yeah?! :D**

***hides behind cardboard shield and cries to rimahiko fans***

**It was just a slap! she didn't light him on fire or anything! TT___TT**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So the next day I walked to school, hoping to catch Nagi along the way.

He was standing at the school gate as normal. Come on Rima, this is your chance to apologize!

My feet couldn't move towards him. Instead, they went straight to my class. While walking there, I sneaked a glance at him. His eye suddenly caught mine. They looked kind of, souless or something. I quickly looked away. I tried to remember the details of his face. His eyes looked empty. Nagihiko's soft smile wasn't there on him anymore. Instead, a sad and strangely content expression laid upon his face.

For most of the day, we gave each other the silent treatment. "Rima, when will you apologize to him?" Kusukusu nudged me.

"When the time is right," I blurted. A classic excuse that one uses when they know they might just never apologize until it's too late.

At the Guardian Meeting we were looking for some papers. "Fujisaki-san," Tadase called.

"Hai?"

"Can you please call Mashiro-san to go to the library with you to ask Nikaidou-sensei where those announcement papers are?" Nagi paused a moment at that request.

"Oh no, it's alright. I can go by myself," he said.

"No, I want you to go with someone so you'll find the papers quicker."

"What about Amu or Yaya?" Great, he was avoiding me.

"Amu's busy with watering the flowers. Yaya's probably with her,"

Defeated, he sighed. Then he turned to me. Nagihiko raised up his head and gave his normal smile. "Can you go to the library with me-" he paused. Nagihiko thought about something for a moment like he was deciding on something important. He had that "what's the meaning of life?" look on his face. "Mashiro-san?" My last name awkwardly rolled off his tongue. Why didn't he call me Rima-chan?

"I-" Rima! This is another chance! Take it now!

"I can't. I have to run an urgent errand for a teacher," That was the truth. Well, it was the truth if you called getting a cup of fresh coffee an urgent errand. Hey, you know adults and their caffeine.

"Oh okay," he mumbled. He quickly left.

Ugh. This silence is killing me. Why? I never even talked to him that much before...

---The Next Day, After School---

Well there's a whole other school day of silence between Nagihiko and me.

"Mashiro-san!" a boy called behind me. I quickly turned, hoping it would be Nagi. I was wrong, it was Fuyuki Kirishima from Nagi's class. **(a/n that's the boy that tried to confess to Rima in ep 69) **

"Oh hello," I softly said.

"Rima!" Kusukusu gasped. "It's that guy that tried to confess to you on your birthday!"

"Shutup Kusukusu," I grumbled.

"I was just wondering," he said. "What's up with Fujisaki-san?" Crud. People are noticing his behavior changes?

"How should I know?" I blurted. "And what's wrong with him?"

"Oh I don't know," Fuyuki put a finger on his chin. "In the last two days he wasn't acting like himself. He dazes off in class and he's unusally quieter than usual. He won't even talk about how psyched he is about playing basketball with us!" I wrinkled my nose. Nagihiko likes basketball? Ick.

"Oh," I said. "maybe he'll act like himself a few days later,"

"I sure hope so. Nagi's not the guy to be upset about stuff," Fuyuki nodded. "Well okay then, see ya later!" He walked away.

"Rima Rima!" Kusukusu cried. "I just remembered that today is Sado class day!"

Crap! I completely forgot about that. I slapped my forehead in frustration. "Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Kusukusu somehow wasn't the kind to see sarcasm or the humor in it. "Yeah! Now you can apologize!"

Ugh. This wasn't gonna go well.

-------5 Minutes Before Sado Class------

I shuffled inside the Fujisaki mansion. I huffed. Why the Hell did Mama have a tendency to come here early? Yes, five minutes is a lot of time. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so punctual.

I heard piano music floating through the air. It was a familiar song. I quietly tiptoed past my mother and Nagihiko, who was taking out the tea caddy snd setting up the class.

"Where are we going?" Kusukusu asked.

"I want to find that music," I told her.

"Oh yeah! It's pretty," We followed the melody around the house. Kusukusu and I came upon a doorless room. It looked like the living room. We peeked at the pianist. It was Chunge. She was playing the music pretty loudly so she didn't hear us behind her. "What song is she playing?" Kusukusu whispered. "It sounds kinda sad," I hummed the tune to myself. Then I realized what song she was playing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me..._

I started mouthing the words to myself.

_What Hurts The Most__, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken...

I opened my eyes. This song fitted my feelings and Nagi. Ugh. Why did Chunge have to play that song? Even though my heart grew heavier with each note, I kept softly singing.

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

The music kept getting louder and think I raised my voice along with it. Chunge struck the notes smoothly, but in forte. Her once loose shoulders were now tightened up.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do..._

She slammed the keys in anger. The piano let out a nasty scream. The hideous sound scared me. "Okay!" she yelled with her back still turned. "Nagihiko, just because you can dance it doesn't mean you can sing too! Didn't I always tell you your singing is a lot crappier than your dancing!?" She massaged her temples.

I staggered back. I mean, my feelings weren't hurt (I obviously knew I couldn't sing,) but a few questions came to my mind.

1. Was I really singing that loud?  
2. Was it really that bad?  
3. How the hell did she mistaken my singing for Nagihiko's?  
4. *gulp* Does Nagihiko really sing like I do?

The last question scared me the most. If Nagihiko can sing like me... words can't descirbe how incredibly creepy that is. "Chunge!" Kusukusu called out. "That wasn't Nagi's singing! That was Rima's bad singing!" She grinned. Grr.. shut up Kusukusu! We could've just left there that moment and let Chunge blame all the terrible singing on Nagi, but _noooo_.

"Kusukusu," I whispered through gritted teeth. "you're too loud,"

Chunge immediately spun around. Her face was pink with embarrassment. "Uh... that was you Rima?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry for being rude!"

"You play piano?" I asked.

"N-no. I mean I do, but not a lot. It's not good and..." she trailed off. Geez, why do the Fujisakis all trail off at the end? It was annoying to me. I mean, if you're gonna say something, spit it out.

"I liked it," I said. She looked puzzled for a moment. "I liked your playing," I repeated. Chunge eyed me curiously for a few seconds. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. I just praised her playing and she laughs at me? So much for being nice.

"You are Rima," she replied. I thought about whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. "I remember when you told Nagi that he was good,"

"Well he is," I insisted. Pink tinted my cheeks as I said that. Was I really defending him? "Why, do you think his dancing is bad?"

She stood up from the piano bench and lightly fingered the keys. "He could be better," she said. "He's okay." How could she say that it was 'just okay'?

"Just okay?" Kusukusu asked. "Why do you think that?"

"Skill," Chunge sighed. "is all in the eye of the beholder. I've watched many Kabuki dancers before. I know what professional dancing is like. To an experienced person, like our family members, Nagihiko is still a beginner. Almost to the next level, in fact. To someone else who's never really watched dancing closely, like you or Nagihiko's other friends, they'd say he's one the best in the world." She looked at the piano keys. "Right now, I was only playing chords with my left hand and single notes with my right. A real pianist knows I'm not even good at all. They're amazing, like playing two hands at once like having two minds to control with. I'm not even close to that. You thought it was really pro huh?" she smirked.

"I honestly did think it was good. You should really take a compliment when it's given to you," I said. That was some mini-lecture she gave me.

"Thanks," she smiled. "that's the magic of chords huh? They make you sound a lot better than you really are!"

"Does Nagi really sing like Rima does?" Kusukusu snickered.

"Kusukusu,"

"Umm..." Chunge scratched her cheek. "Singing is not his forte,"

"Nethier is Rima's!"

"Kusukusu!"

"Ne ne Rima, tell Chunge about your problem with Nagi,"

"Kusukusu!" I yelled again.

Chunge widened her eyes. "Problem? What problem? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to of course," she quickly added.

"Kusukusu, can you explain to her?" I requested. It felt like it'd hurt too much if I told her myself.

"Oh okay," Kusukusu flew over to Chunge and whispered the story in her ear.

"You did what?!" Chunge exclaimed, disbelieving. "Why on Earth?"

"You've got to help me apologize to him," I pleaded.

"Me?! You're the one that slapped him!" she cried. She started scooting away from the piano and I. "I'm not gonna get myself into your love problems or anything," she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "And you still owe me 200 yen from buying ramen for yourself,"

"What?!" I groaned. Reluctantly, I rummaged though my kimono sleeves and pockets. "Here," I grumbled as she took it. "now help me."

"No,"

What!? "You selfish, greedy..."

"This was business separate from your current problems. Therefore, it has nothing to do with Nagi," she pointed out. Ugh. I hate to say she's right. "and if this is anything happening in this week or next week then count me out going I'm going to visit the States again. By the way," she added. "I liked your comedy sketch. I never thought you actually heard me saying about the Asian driving, hehe."

My mind was too focused on my problem to even say 'thank you' for that. "What?! You can't just go back like that!"

"Why not?" she scoffed. "I lived there. Haven't you heard of visiting relatives?"

"But Nagi..."

"Look," she walked up to me and slightly bent down to my eye level. "this is a problem between you and Nagihiko. You need to learn how to say 'I'm sorry' by yourself instead of dragging innocent people into your business," her purple eyes pierced through me even though her tone was soft. I hung my head; I knew I was defeated. Chunge stood back up and yawned. "Now let's get to boring ol' Sado class and get this over with." She casually began walking out of the room.

A question suddenly popped in my mind. "Wait," I said. She stopped. "Say, didn't you tell me before that you had a chara?"

"Yeah," she turned around, surprised that I even remembered.

"Was it about piano?"

She nodded silently. Her closed her eyes in sadness. "It disappeared because I got overwhelmed and eventually stopped believing in myself, like with Nagi and Temari."

"You quit?" She nodded again. "It must really hurt to stop believing in yourself and lose your chara," I never realized how badly it could hurt. Nagihiko, it must've killed him on the inside when Temari disappeared. Kusukusu sensed my sadness and flew over to comfort me.

"It's okay Rima!" Kusukusu patted me on the shoulder.

"Hurry up and stop moping over there," Chunge rolled her eyes and tightened her purple obi. "let's go so you won't get lost 'round here. More importantly, to _apologize to Nagihiko_."

I cringed. This wasn't gonna be good. I swallowed hard and followed her.

"Hey Nagi!" she greeted him as she slid open the door.

"You're late," he said emotionlessly.

"Three minutes," she shurgged. "no big."

"Take a seat so we can start then,"

Wow. Was he really that upset?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**another chap finished. :] Rima's gonna have to apologize on her own now.**

**You see, I get tired of OCs that go all into the canon characters business. x/ I thought that I might do a change for once. I hate nosy people like that. I think the canon characters would be like this:  
**

**Amu: You OC! Get the hell outta my love business! Who are you to know every single thing that happens between me and tadase/ikuto/kairi/kukai/(whoever the hell is left O.o)?!  
**

**Ikuto: You're ruining all the private moments I could've gotten with Amu! TT-TT**

**Amu: Pervert!  
**

**Tadase (or whoever else) : Why'd you trick me into getting lost and not finding Amu? We had a date planned!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I wanted to do that myself. Besides I would've pulled it off better. *grins***

**Utau: You're taking all of the freakin spotlight! When do I get my turn?**

**Bad OC: Okay okay you guys! And shutup Utau! And just for the record, Amu BELONGS with Ikuto!**

**Utau: *growls* That's it!**

**( All canon characters all begin to hunt down and shoot OC)**

**Bad OC: Wait wait! Stop! I was supposed to be HELPING you guys and the plot! You're so ungrateful! TT__TT**

**xRinrinx3 : Ahem. Anyways...  
**

** =__=" I don't like OCs that play the dierct role of matchmaker or something like that :[ I think when the OCs don't play matchmaker it makes the story more interesting because we can actually read the canon characters confessing instead. ^__^ It's like, there can be moments when the OC interacts more than usual with the Canon character (like maybe here) but it shouldn't be the point of the whole story kinda thing.  
**

** I just wanna know what you think of me using my OC here. I tried my best not to make her the focus of this, a distraction to the rimahikoness, a Mary-Sue, and what have you. (hey that rhymes! xD ) but so far I don't see you reviewing on her much so i think i'm doing a good job. In this story, OC invisibility is kinda good to me. xD there! it rhymes again! whoo! i'm on a roll today! :D  
**

**and wow! I got over ten reviews in one day! :0 you guys sure read fast. xD hearts to you. :D**

**~.~Review~.~  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nagihiko, emotionless? Scary.

We sat silently through most of the class in the corner.

"To review," Nagi said. "this is how you use the chasen** (it's basically like a whisk) **to stir the tea. Now can you all try yourselves?" A chorus of 'yes' echoed through the room.

"Boring," Chunge mumbled. Kusukusu yawned in agreement. I'd agree if I wasn't so worried for Nagihiko. I mean, he hasn't spoken, looked, or even smiled at me once. I heard a grumbling sound. Someone was hungry, and I don't have to say who. "Hey Nagihiko!" Chunge raised her hand. I sweatdropped. This isn't like second grade or anything (even if most of the students were). He cautiously walked over to us.

"Would you like help?"

"I would like some ramen or some fruit." What's this? A restaurant?

"Kusukusu wants to eat too!" my chara jumped in.

"Eating healthier I see," Nagihiko sighed. Chunge grinned. "I don't know, I mean if I do then the other kids will want some too. Can't you just get some of those light wagashi snacks? **(Japanese confectionery) **We ran out of ramen anyways, thanks to you."

"Pfft," Chunge tossed her head in the air. "I'll just be getting some oranges or something then." She got up and left. "You know, vitamin C?"

"Kusukusu needs vitamins too! Let's bring Rima back something!"

"What?!" I cried. Kusukusu was leaving me again?!

She floated over to me. "Apologize to Nagi while we're gone!" she hissed. Oh, I get it now. Then she also flew off to raid the kitchen.

Nagihiko and I stared at each other for a moment. Finally, he said something. "I'll show you again on how to whip the tea," he started to reach for my hands. Then he suddenly remembered about what happened on Monday and stopped. "unless you would like to do it yourself," He gave a weak, forced smile.

A pit grew in my stomach. I took a breath. "Nagihiko about the-"

.

"SENSEI NAGIHIKO!"

.

I stopped midway in my first sentence of apology. We looked for the owner of the voice. It was Ren. That brat! Just when I was about to set things right too! "I'm coming," he quickly walked over to whiny little Ren who could stir his tea right and had to make a big deal out of it. I HATE that little kid!

So much for timely apologizing right? Kusukusu suddenly burst through the door like the end of the world came. "Rima rima!" she cried out. In her tiny hands she carried a small slip of paper. She maneuvered through the little kids and flew into my hands. "Look at this!" She unfolded the piece of paper. I read it.

.

_ She smiles for me_

_That smile made me decide  
_

_I will dance again._

_.  
_

This was Nagi's haiku? A red 'A' was marked in the upper left hand corner. Definitely it. My eye caught on something else on the bottom of the piece of paper. In the smallest, neatest handwriting ever, it read:

.

_Thank you, Rima-chan._

.

I was at a loss for words; they couldn't describe how I felt after reading that.

.

"Nagihiko," I breathed his name. My cheeks grew as pink as my Iromuji. **(it's a simple plain kimono mainly used for tea ceremonies, just in case you forgot ;] )**.

.

Kusukusu teased me. "Teehee, Nagi has a crush on Rima!" I didn't respond to that. Guilt just welled up inside me. He wrote this last week and I just slapped him a few days ago. I tear slid down my cheek. "Oh no! Rima don't cry! I was only just kidding! Look look! Funny Face!" Kusukusu pulled her cheeks as far as they could stretch.

"It's not that Kusukusu," I said as I stood up and quickly walked over to Nagi. "Nagihiko!" I called. He glanced at me for a moment, filling my heart with hope that he'll listen. Then he got back to helping stupid little Ren with the whisking.

"What is it Rima-chan?" he asked sweetly, not lifting his eyes up to even look at me.

"On Monday, about that-"

"Look Rima," Nagihiko said. He then let Ren do his own whisking. Nagihiko stood up and looked at me with saddness lingering over his eyes. "I know that you don't like me because I lied about Nadeshiko, but I can't do anything about it. The past is the past. Rima, I'm sorry." I was shocked. His was the one apologizing? Why?

"That's stupid!" I said a bit too harshly. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes and they blurred my vision. Nagihiko did nothing but curiously raise a brow. I guess he was now used to me treating him like that. "You're apologizing just like that?" I momentarily forgot that when you're about to say you're sorry you're supposed to be nice. That's stupid! Why was he blaming himself when it really wasn't even his fault? Apologizing for no reason like that made a person weak, and I hated that. I opened my mouth to say "you're stupid to say that because it's not your fault, I'm the one that needs to apologize! Nagihiko, I'm sorry." Or, well something like that.

I never got the chance.

As I opened my mouth I heard one of the children's voice scream, "LOOK OUT!"

I blinked. It happened all too fast.

.

"RIMA-CHAN!"

.

I was thrown on the ground. My head started aching from hitting the floor. Nagihiko landed on me. His face landed inches away next to my ear. Then I heard a hiss of steam, spilling water, and a loud crash like breaking pottery.

He cried out in pain. It was one of the most terrifying sounds I've ever heard.

The kids all screamed his name at once. "Nagihiko-senpai!" They circled around us.

Nagihiko gritted his teeth. He struggled to get up. "Gomen, Rima-chan," he muttered. He sat up. I was barely breathing, and tears streamed down my face. I didn't know what was happening, my head really hurt, and I still never got to say sorry. With his good arm, he pulled me up. "Don't cry Rima-chan, you don't look pretty when you're sad." I felt wobbly and I grasped his arm. He winced. "Arghh!" I immediately let go and he turned away.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. I suddenly looked at his arm. Horror sunk in: his arm was burnt. The flesh was was red all over. Nagihiko somehow shielded me from being burned by boiling water. His eyes were hidden by his bangs. "Nagihiko!" I cried. I threw my arms around him, not caring that there were a bunch of little kids watching me. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. I buried my head in his shoulder. "This was all my fault! I'm sorry for slapping you and making a big deal out of Nadeshiko and everything!"

"R-Rima?" Nagihiko was shocked. The last thing he's ever expect from me was an apology and a hug to go along with it.

"Rima!" Kusukusu cried. Then she turned to the kids. "Someone go get help!" A rush of fright and confusion broke out.

"What should we do?" a boy said.

"Tell mommy! His arm looks ugly and red!" another replied.

"I wanna go home!" one girl cried. There was a mix of shout and screams.

Then the door slid open. "What's going on here?!" Chunge demanded. The room then silenced. She glanced at Nagihiko and me. Chunge raised a brow and she caught sight of his arm. "Crud," she murmured. "this isn't good," She turned back to the door. "I'll go get your mom,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class ended a bit early today. Nagihiko had his right arm wrapped in bandages and I was holding an ice pack to my head. "Nagihiko," called. "Oh good, Auntie bandaged you. Are you alright? How did this happen?"

"One of the kids were taking the big bowl of boiling water for some reason and he spilt it on accident. I'm okay mother,"

"Impossible!" cried. She sighed. "Somehow I knew having a children's group wasn't the best idea,"

It was my Mama's turn to worry. "Rima honey! Are you alright as well? Thank God that Nagihiko was there! Fukisaki-san, I can't thank you and especially your son enough." she bowed.

"It's alright Mashiro-san. Nagihiko just had to do the right thing,"

"Thanks," I whispered to Nagi. I almost forgot to say that. He smiled. It was a genuine smile. I felt tingly inside and blushed.

Kusukusu flew to Nagi. "Nagi I hope you'll feel better really soon! Look, funny face!" Naghiko chuckled.

Mama stood up. "Thank you again. come on Rima, it's time to go home. We're sorry for causing you trouble,"

"Good-bye Mashiro-san," Mrs. Fujisaki smiled.

"Bye , bye Rima!" Chunge waved. "See you two weeks later!" She also gave a small wave to Kusukusu, who in turn, waved back.

"Bye Nagi! Bye Chunge! Bye Nagi's Mom!"

"She can't see you," I muttered.

"Kuskusu's just being polite!" she grinned. *Sweatdrop*

"See you then," I softly said.

"Oh wait," Nagi called. "Thank you, Rima-chan." I smiled a bit and nodded.

My heart melted at his voice. They were the same words he wrote on his haiku paper.

----------------Home-----------------

"Rima and Nagi sittin' in a tree! Rima loves Nagi!" Kusukusu sang. I was combing my hair and getting ready for bed.

"I don't love him," I denied.

"Yes you do," Kusukusu said.

I sighed. "Okay, maybe I do, but it won't be official until Amu and the other Guardians find out about his secret."

Kusukusu whined. "He saved you right? Isn't that enough?" I shook my head. "Okay then, Rima's in like with N-a-g-i-h-i-k-o!"

I actually found it kinda funny. "That's what I am," I thought to myself. "just in like." I blushed and felt tingly inside again.

"In like..."

Somehow, I was pretty content with that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**:O this chap was short and it felt a bit rushed to me. but haven't I warned you of rushing a few chaps ago? and i noticed my paragraphs are getting longer x] O.o nothing much to say but,**

**review. O.o lol. typical.  
**

**and yay! over 100 reviews?! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**

**i realized you can't say 'review' 3 times fast. (try it! xD )  
**

**~ReviewReviewReview!~**

**__  
l l l****  
l l l  
__l l l__  
\V V V/  
\V V/  
\V/  
V  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

---The Next Day, Before School---

Nagi showed up to school with his whole right arm still bandaged.

"Nagi!" Yaya gasped. "Your arm!"

"I know," Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

Amu got a closer look. "What happened? Are you all right?" Nagihiko looked at me, signaling the should-I-tell-or-not question.

"It looks bad," I said. That told him a 'no'.

"Well," he tried to think up of some reasonable explanation. "I was careless and I burnt my arm with boiling water." Wow, was this kinda stuff as simple as he makes it? It was the truth, but he made it sound so casual and normal.

"Oh," Amu said. "well how long do you need to keep it on?"

"Just a few days," Thank God. "as long as I apply this ointment to my arm three times a day," he made a face.

Curious, Yaya asked, "What's in it?" Nagihiko grew silent.

"I'd rather not say,"

The big mystery...

------------------P.E. Class-----------------------

The coach blew his whistle. "Okay classes! Today, girls play basketball and boys will run the track," Basketball? Whoopee. "now get into teams girls!"

We quickly assembled into straight lines of five. Luckily, Amu was on my team. With her, I wouldn't have to do any of the work. The game started. As expected, Amu grabbed the ball and dribbled it like a pro after chara changing with Ran. (Cheater. :P ) Kusukusu floated by my shoulder.

"Looks fun Rima-chan! Let's play our best!" she cheered. Yeah right. I simply sat down on the concrete and watched my poor teammates run back and forth. Amazing how people like sports so much. You just chase a ball or birdie back and forth. What fun was that? I yawned. Some tea would be good right now.

I sat there for a while till the ball hit me on the head. "Ow!" I clutched my noggin. **(i just always wanted to use that word o.o)**

"Rima!" Amu cried. "Stand up and dribble it! We have a free throw now,"

"No,"

"Come on! Rima-chan hasn't been doing anything the whole game," Ran cheered. Grumbling, I attempted to dribble the ball (poorly, I might add). Those girls made it look so easy! Hmm... the free throw line? "Over there!" Ran pointed out. No way.

The hoop looked like forever from there. "It's too far," I complained.

"Fine," a girl on the other team said. "we'll let you shoot from anywhere since you're so short."

*sigh* The disadvantages of being vertically challenged. I walked up really close to the net. "Do your best Rima!" Kusukusu cheered.

"You can do it! Go for it Rima!" my team members shouted. I took a breath. "You can do this Rima!" I thought to myself. Hell, who was I kidding? I tossed the ball up. It hit the rim of the hoop.

Then it bounced back down to my head. Ugh. Not my day. Ouch. I rubbed my head, exaggerating the pain. "You see?" I calmly turned around. "I can't do it. Next time, send someone else." I sat back down on the ground on the edge of the half court line. Boring.

"Nice try Rima," Kusukusu tried to console me.

"Whatever," I said coolly. I bit my lip. Truthfully, I was mad about it. Why could all those girls make dribbling so easy? I know I'm not strong or fast but argh. I get so frustrated! Secretly, of course. I sighed. It didn't matter anyway; we were still winning.

-------------------------After School------------------------------

I walked to the Royal Garden alone. "Hey Rima, wait up!" Nagihiko called from behind. I spun around and waited till he caught up.

"Teehee, Rima never waited for Nagi before,"

"Shutup Kusukusu," I whispered. Then I looked up to Nagihiko. "what do you want?"

"I saw you "playing" today," he said. "You look like you need some help."

"I don't want your help," I snapped. I turned away to hide my red face. He saw that?! Embarrassing.

"Be a bit more honest with yourself," he said. "I knew you were upset about missing that free throw." Shoot! How could he see right through me? "I can help you," he offered again. "if you ever change your mind then just tell me okay?" he gave a sweet smile.

"Sure," I sarcastically said. I picked up my pace. This time, Nagihiko didn't bother to catch up.

---Guardians Meeting---

"The school headmaster wants us to organize the sixth grade dance. We have about a month to plan it," Tadase announced.

"A Dance?! Eh, so soon?! Hooray dance!" Yaya exclaimed. "Wait, but why didn't Kukai's year have it?"

Tadase explained. "This year we had extra cash, and I'm sorry Yaya but it's only for sixth graders." Yaya pouted.

Suu spoke up. "Dancing is fun! Amu, you should think about what to wear desu!~"

"W-what?!" Amu shouted. "It's too early, and I can't dance!"

"What are you talking about Amu-chi? Remember when you went to watch my ballet class and the teacher wanted you to try it?"

"I was chara-changing with Ran so that doesn't count!"

It was Ran's turn to pout. "What do you mean chara-changes don't count?"

Nagihiko giggled. "I remember Nadeshiko saying that you weren't bad at dancing." Oh great. I forgot that Nadeshiko was still alive in Amu's imagination.

"She told you that?!"

Tadase spoke up. "Amu-chan, you dance?"

"W-what's that Tadase-kun?" Okay, the fluff is kinda making me sick. I nearly choked on my tea.

"If you can then will you save me a dance then?"

"O-of course!"

And on cue, Yaya started teasing them. "Ooh, aren't we in a mood today?"

"You two should keep this more private or might as well scream it out to the whole world," I said.

"Rima!" Hehe. No wonder why Tsukiyomi Ikuto loves teasing Amu. It's so fun! Amu tried to defend herself by acting all cool and spicy again. "Well it's a DANCE so that's what you're supposed to do. Who will you be dancing with Rima?" Okay, this wasn't fun anymore. I twitched a bit and restrained every nerve in my eyes from sneaking a glance at Nagihiko.

"Probably no one of course. Who do you expect me to dance with? Fanboys?" Icy sarcasm lined my voice.

Yaya giggled. "Rima-tan can dance with Yaya like at the Music Festival if no one else will!" Yaya gave a cheeky grin. "This time we can do the macarena!" *Cringe* I feel like spazzing out. The macarena with Yaya? *spazz* "Oi Rima-tan! Yaya was just kidding!" she laughed. "If you're not dancing with me then," she pointed her finger out and looked for Nagi. "Nagi! Cuz Nagihiko can dance right?"

He laughed. "Yes I can Yaya," Then he turned to me."I could teach you how to dance too," L-O-L (not!)

"You're pushing it," I huffed. He sweatdropped.

Tadase nervously chuckled. "Back to the topic, so for the sixth grade dance we'll have to have some ideas. What do you suggest for entertainment?"

"We could get Utau on for next to nothing!" Amu suggested. Hey, that's a great idea.

Tadase had an uneasy look on his face. "I don't know Amu. We personally know Utau and all, but she won't give in to us with a just bit of begging and cash,"

"It's okay, I'll work it out," Mr. Heroic Nagihiko volunteered.

"Great then! Thanks Nagi!" Amu clapped her hands. "So what's next Tadase-kun?"

"Well..."

Whatever it was, I wasn't listening that closely. Ugh, I feel so guilty of saying this! But two things were on my mind. 1. What I'll wear for the dance and 2. Thinking about Nagihiko's offer.

------------After School--------

Kusukusu sighed. "Ahh! What a tiring day, ne Rima?" I nodded and looked up at the sun-setting sky.

"Hey wait," I shyly called out. Naghiko turned around. The rest of the Guardians went their separate ways home so it was just us."I was thinking about..." I suddenly found myself trailing off. What the heck!? since when did I trail off like Nagihiko? Not that he trailed off a lot but... ARGH!

Nagihiko is a bad influence.

"Of course I'll help you." He answered before I could regain my words. "Are you available after school tomorrow?"

"But we have the Guardians Meeting,"

"Amu, Tadase, and Yaya decided to go shopping tomorrow to get ideas for the food that we'll serve at the dance. Were you not listening?" Kusukusu giggled. I rolled eyes. Kusukusu listened at the meeting more than I did? I think being 'in like' made me more airheaded. GASP! Is this why Amu was such an airhead under that 'cool and spicy' act?! So this is why they say not to fall in love so young! **(haha yes Rima, xD )**

"That's right Kusukusu," Nagi said, going all teacher-like. "They won't really need our input for that. Besides, they have Yaya to test out the sweets. I'll tell Tadase that we'll stay behind to water the flowers and everything."

"But that doesn't take a long time," I said.

"Exactly. Good thing Tadase likes to believe in everything we tell him," he winked.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "and how's your arm?"

"Aww..." he smiled. "I didn't think you'd care,"

Way to ruin a nice moment between us Purplehead! I pinkened. Normally I would've growled at him, but this time I didn't. Someone please tell me what was happening?

"See you tomorrow then," I said in my normal passive voice. He nodded and I walked off.

Kusukusu giggled. "Rima's on a date with Nagi? A basketball date too!"

"It's not a date," I denied. "and I don't like sports."

"Heehee! Then don't try to trip and fall on him or anything!"

I snapped at her. "I WOULD NOT PURPOSELY TRY TO TRIP ON HIM!"

"Kusukusu was just kidding!" she sniffed.

"Okay," I apologized for being so harsh. "enough of this talk. Let's just go home."

.

.

.

----Friday, After school----

"Class dismissed!" Nikaidou-sensei gave a cheeky grin and opened the door. Amu and I walked out together. "Oh Fridays!" Amu happily sighed. "I can't wait to try out the sweets, can you Rima?"

"I'm not going," I muttered softly.

"Not going? Why?" I told her I was busy staying behind and doing some errands. "Oh okay," she nodded.

Then Tadase walked next to me. "You sure you want to miss out on this? You can always-"

I interrupted him. "I'd rather not," I didn't really want him to mention Nagihiko was staying behind too so the sooner those lovebirds are out the better.

"How dare you commoner interrupt a king?!" Kiseki fumed.

I yawned. "Boring, well see you later Amu." I walked off to the dreaded basketball courts.

----Basketball Courts----

"You finally came," Nagihiko smiled while holding two basketballs, one under each arm. The sky was so blue and a light breeze echoed through the emptiness. His hair started just flowing around like he was in a male model photo shoot or something. Ergh, that sound kinda awkward. I inwardly cringed. And just so you know, Kusukusu wasn't there; she didn't want to miss out on taste testing. Nagihiko threw me a basketball. I made no attempt to catch it. It hit me on the knee and rolled down. Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Um.. you're supposed to pick it up Rima,"

"Like I didn't already know," I leaned over and picked it up. "So what do I do first?"

"Dribble it of course. It's the most basic thing in basketball. Let's see what you've got," I tried to dribble it. I literally smacked it up and down on the concrete. After the third bounce it gave out. Hmph. Nagihiko giggled at my fustration. "You don't dribble like that Rima."

"Do you enjoy laughing at my mistakes?" I grumbled.

"No, I don't. If I remember correctly, you seem to enjoy laughing at mine," Whatever. "You have to learn to laugh at yourself sometimes right? Isn't that what good comedians do?"

"Good comedians don't laugh insanely at their own jokes; that's lame and it doesn't look good onstage."

"That's not my real point," he sighed. "Here," he started dribbling the other basketball he had. "like this. You see?" I tried again; same results. He walked over to me. "You're dribbling with your palm you see? Try to do it with your fingertips."

"My fingertips?" I looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah," he said. "Go ahead. Slowly first," I tried it. Oh my gosh, SIX BOUNCES! My new record. Nagihiko kept nodding. "That's right. Much better than three bounces! Keep it close to you, and keep it below your waist." 12..13..14.. The ball dropped again. "It's okay Rima. Instant results here right," he encouraged me. Well, I did over four times better than usual.

"Why am I doing this again?" I groaned to myself. Is basketball really this fun to him? "Why are you so perfect?" I muttered a bit too loudly.

"Perfect? Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"I'm not perfect,"

"Well maybe but you're so good at everything! You can dance, you play sports, and you're good at everything you do. Why's that?"

"I put my heart into it?" he answered like it was a trick question. I raised a brow. "I guess I look like I do things well because I try," What? "Rima, you don't put your full effort in anything, other than Guardian work and comedy. That's why things are harder for you. Why don't you try?"

"It's my personality," I told him. Duh. "I'd rather not get sweaty or anything. I look terrible when I sweat,"

"Come on, is it just because you don't wanna sweat? Hey look, I was supposedly a girl once too. I know your reason. Maybe it's the sweat, maybe it's just because you always want to be on top. So instead of risking to lose face you try to pass it off as boring and keep your reputation safe." He sighed. "It's always easier for boys to do their best. Winning for us meant getting first place, and if we couldn't then we'd compete our best. After all, winning doesn't come by just standing there." Ugh, he's being sexist now too. Just wonderful. "you know, that's actually a turn off,"

"Great. You're giving me dating advice now too?" An annoyed look came across my face.

Nagihiko laughed. "Whatever way you take it as," he said. "my point is, it's better to try your hardest. You feel better about yourself eventually. Rima, this isn't going to work if you don't put your heart into it. Sports are like comedy; you have to practice. Promise me that you'll try harder at everything you do?" I almost snorted. Now THAT was funny. "Okay okay, then at least just this?"

"Fine," I started dribbling again. He nodded with approval.

.

.

It was all going pretty well. I can decently dribble with my right hand now. Nagihiko said we'd work on the left some other time. "Okay now let's try shooting, the other most basic thing in basketball. Here, stand at the freethrow line."

"It's too far," I complained. He urged me to try anyways. I threw it at the rim and missed by a mile.

"it's okay Rima, try again!" he grinned. Argh. I really did want to try this time. Shoot. Missed.

"Okay forget this!" I cried angrily. I scooped the basketball up with my hands and did an underthrow. **(hehe, this actually works quite well for me. xD )** The ball gently curved in the air and made a soft swish in the net. Oh. My. Gosh. "I did it!" I said, throwing my fist in the air. Nagihiko was stunned.

"Is this even legal?" I heard him whisper to himself. Grr... he was spoiling my fun. "Umm.. good job Rima," he clapped uneasily. "but can we try throwing like most regular people do?" I looked at him in skepticism. Seriously? "Here," he demonstrated. "you're shooting with both feet on the ground right now. That gets you nowhere. You can try to push yourself off the ground. You don't have to- well it would help if you jump high."

"Are you making fun of my height?" I put my hands on my hips. You'd think I'd be pretty used to being called short by now but I wasn't gonna take it from Nagihiko Fujisaki. No way. " I know I'm not the tallest person or anything, but that doesn't give you the right to state it out loud." I turned away from him. Odd, I never turn away from people like this.

"That's silly," he said. "In basketball, it's not about your height, even though," he dropped his voice. "it could help sometimes," then he raised it again. "but it depends all on how you play!" Then he grabbed one of my arms and pulled me next to him. I silently gasped. "See?" he whispered. "You've grown quite a bit," I blushed darkly. "Hmm... it was only a few months ago when the top of your head was only at my chin." He chuckled. "Now you're at the top of my eyes," **(well in this fic, she is now! xD)** Crazy growth spurts. I looked up just a couple of inches. Then I found myself starting at his lips.

*gag gag gag*

"Well come on, throw the ball."

"I don't want to jump," I untangled myself from his grasp and crossed my arms.

"Do it, or I'll make you jump," he threatened me. "and you wouldn't like that," He was serious or joking?! No one was gonna boss me around like that. Determined, I grabbed the ball and bounced it a couple of times. 1..2..3.. I started running up to the hoop. I planted myself on the ground and lifted my arms up.

"I'll make it this time," I thought to myself. I felt myself going higher and higher and aimed for the hoop. What was that phrase basketball players used? Oh right, nothing but net. (Ugh. I'd never thought I'd say that in a million years.) "I did it!" I cried. "I-" I looked down and realized my feet still weren't on the ground. Purplehead was hoisting me up like a ballerina. I screamed. "AAAHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded. Startled, he took a step back and set me back down to Earth-sweet-Earth.

He laughed. I stood there. I felt like I couldn't move; butterflies fluttered throughout my body. "That was fantastic! Are you okay Rima-chan?" he grinned.

"W-why'd you do that?!" I yelled.

"I told you if you wouldn't jump then I'd make you, didn't I?"

"I thought you were joking!"

"I don't joke like that Rima," Argh! "I'm sorry, but that was priceless,"

"What?" I growled.

"The look on your face," I snarled at him. "Okay Rima-chan. I'm sorry for scaring you. If it bugs you so much, let's get back to practicing okay?"

"Just because I'm lightweight does not mean you could just pick me up like that!" I scolded him.

"You'd be surprised," he mumbled. "you were heavier than I thought,"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, not that," he smiled. "anyone who calls you fat is crazy. I actually think you're very pretty," He just called me pretty? My heart sped up. Some weird feeling stirred inside me. I was embarrassed. This was creepy. I've been told that a bazillion times. Fanboys, teachers, family, total strangers, you name it. I never reacted like this till now. "Come on Rima-chan," He appeared completely unfazed as if he didn't realize what he just said and how awkward it would've been for any other boy to say it. "let's practice a bit more. This time I guess I'll let you stand closer to the net!" A tiny smile grew on the corner of my mouth.

"Okay," I nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**okay that felt tedious. X.x so much dialogue... so much rushing.... *falls on floor* so I made up for it by merging two would-be chapters together and a very rimahiko moment at the end. xD. :p BTW, this author's end note will be longer than usual. xD so first off: for you amuto lovers: don't worry. (that's all i'll say for now.) I personally don't like choosing either Tadamu or Amuto. I'll say that i'm kinda neutral about the whole thing. So to be fair i'll try to fit some amuto somewhere. (it'll probably be implied of course for those few tadamu lovers out there that don't want to believe they're outnumbered. -__-") lol. anyways, back to rimahiko. :D**

**ep 85 was interesting enough to keep me occupied with that one minuscule rimahiko moment. :p Rima: I'm in only 4 pictures and he's in 5!? :O  
**

**and i don't know if it's just my imagination but *takes deep breath* RIMA STOP CHANGING HEIGHTS DAMNIT! Call me crazy, but for some reason rima occasionally changes in height. sometimes the very top of her head is up to Nagi's chin and then another time she's standing in like the same spot but she suddenly grows until the top of her head reaches his eyes! okay someone tell me cuz i can't be sure. in ep 85 when everyone's waiting for Yua (a very interesting filler character i might add :] ) nagi and rima are standing next to each other right? first, before yua came, the top of her head is at his chin right? then after yua... BANG! instant growth spurt. (crazy hormones. xD) now her head's suddenly at his eyes. O.o**

**why am I mad? cuz her changing height in the anime makes it hard on my fanfic. i write that she was yaya's (former) height. and now -- 0.o?**

** :p if no one's also noticed, this happens to Yaya too over the last few eps. but way less. While you're reviewing, can someone please confirm my observations? xD  
**

**and yay! i notice more rimahiko fics are getting attention. i was look at some newer ones and i was like "that little words/chapters and that many reviews?! :O it took me forever to reach that number!" finally, rimahiko gets their share of spotlight. ;p**

**about those basketball tips: yes, they are real. lol. but completely common sense unless you don't know basketball any more than rima does. xD  
**

**and what nagi said to rima about doing her best ---- apply it to yourselves please! :D cuz i can't stand people who just stand there on the playing fields/courts! move dammit! and if you don't like kicking the ball or something then block the other players! xP  
**

**okay enough ranting and crap. and i promise you that the next chap will have something exciting in the nexxt chappie! ;]**

**Rima: you can't die yet! The story's not finished! *shakes me violently***

**Nagi: erm, well... since Rinrin-chan in half dead on the floor, I'll do the honors. *coughs softly* Review please! :D Who knows? maybe they'll nurse her back to health.**

**xRinrinx3: *lifts head* Oh! and I already started on the next chap. so it'll be out soon too! :] the next will be be soooo good! I just know you'll love it! :D *dies* X__x**

**Rima & Nagi: -__-" ^__^"  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We were basically done with those basketball drills. It was about 5:00. I was tired, but I felt great! So this is why people like sports?

"Great job Rima-chan!" Nagihiko beamed. "You see what you can do when you put your heart into things like this?"

"Why do you help me?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I said why do you help me?" I repeated myself. "I'm mean to you and you still act nice?" I was kinda confused.

Nagihiko laughed again. "Because that's the thing that gets people even more frustrated about you then they already are," Wait, let me get this straight; Purplehead is nice to me so I can hate him even more? I frowned. Not funny. "Aww, come on Rima-chan. I'm just kidding," he said. "I'm nice to you simply because I like you," He turned to me and smiled with his eyes closed. Good thing too and you obviously know why;

I WAS BLUSHING LIKE MAD!!!! DID HE JUST CONFESS TO ME OR SOMETHING???!!!

Slow down, Rima. I took a silent breath and recollected myself. It was a friendly thing right? I didn't know whether I wanted to believe myself or not. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's pretty self explanatory," he chuckled. "I don't know, any way you want it to mean, I guess." Any way I want it to mean? Was he letting me decide whether that was a confession or not? Well if it was then it wasn't the best confession ever. I inwardly sighed. Come on Nagi, Fuyuki Kirishima did a better job than that. Ergh, at least Nagi didn't write me a letter or anything. I'd probably have to burn it or something.

I didn't know what to say other than "Uh, okay." I was gonna have to think about that later.

"By the way, we're both keeping my secret right?" Eh? I looked at him with seriousness again. "Do you want to know why I'm keeping it a secret?" Nagihiko asked me. I didn't answer. He continued on anyways. "I can't chara change or transform. I'm a burden on everyone." There was a moment of silence between us.

"Nagihiko, I'm sorry for misunderstanding," I apologized again.

"It's okay Rima," Nagihiko said. His eyes grew soft. "but why did _you_ keep it from me?"

"Keep what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Crud. How am I supposed to respond to that?

"Uh well, I was-" I tried to search for the words. "afraid." Great word choice huh?

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I was afraid that you'd hate me!" Crud. There, I said it. this is the most humiliating thing I've ever said in my whole entire life. Blood drained from my face. I always thought he was my enemy, but I was afraid he'd hate me? So I have a crush on my enemy (friend?!). It didn't make any sense. Love is confusing!

"You were afraid I'd hate you?" He put his hand on my shoulder. This time, I didn't slap it away. "I don't bite Rima-chan," he reassured. I gently brushed him off.

"I can't trust you,"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I know. I feel bad about keeping it from everyone, but you don't have to trust me if you don't want to. Although, I really did wish you would. Since the first day I came back I wanted to be on good terms with the new queen. I was familiar with everyone and I wanted to know you better, but now I guess wouldn't be fair if you don't know anything about me." He took a hand out and stretched it to me. "Well since you know about my biggest secret now there's no point in hiding anything from you. So no secrets between us from now on right?"

"Right," I took his hand. We lightly shook on it.

"Let's go water the flowers. I promised Tadase we'd take care of that." He started to walk ahead. I followed him.

n other words, I tripped over a stupid basketball. I flew and headcrashed into Nagihiko's back and we both fell. "Ow!" We both shouted at the same time. First thing on my mind:

OH CRAP, KUSUKUSU'S PREDICTION CAME TRUE!

Curse you Purplehead!!!! (and to a certain degree, Kusukusu too!)

Ugh. I hate being 'in like'.

"Shoot!" I quickly got up and dusted myself. "Gomen," I muttered. Inside my head I was actually screaming in horror. Ick! I have Purplehead germs all over me! Note to self: take an extra long shower tonight. I wiped my face with my sleeve. Did I smell Irish Spring? (I love Irish Spring!) Okay, this feels like deja vu. *Gasp* I did not just think that! I mentally banged my head on a wall.

"Goodness. Watch where you step Rima-chan," he softly reminded me. I looked at him in an annoyed expression, determined to not let him think I was embarrassed about it or anything. After all, it was a TOTAL accident, not on purpose like Kusukusu said. Light pink tinted his cheeks. Is he blushing? Ha! I can't believe I just witnessed Nagihiko Fujisaki blush! It kills me to admit it, but he looked kinda cute.

Mental smack. Rima, get a hold of yourself!

----Watering the Flowers----

There was an awkward silence between us since that basketball accident. Ohmygosh, that was humiliating in ways words could not describe! Erghh."So," I tried to break the silence. "when will you tell the Guardians about Nadeshiko?" Crud! Of all the questions, why did I have to ask him that? Great. Now after he answers the awkward silence will get even worse! Whatever. I'll just have to wait for his answer.

"Tadase already knows about it," he said planitively. Not the answer I was hoping for...

"He does? Who else knows then?"

"My family," (obviously!) "the headmaster, Kukai, and you," Nagihiko smiled.

"Oh." I realized we were going off topic. Hmph. Sneaky Purplehead tried to do that on purpose. "I meant when will you tell Amu and Yaya," I clarified.

"Yaya, I honestly don't know. She seems a bit too childish, but since I've known her even longer than I've known Amu, I'm sure she'll understand. As for Amu-chan..." he stopped watering the plants and put a finger on his chin. "I don't know etiher, but I promise you Rima-chan," he turned and looked at me in the eye. I found it slightly nerve-wrecking. I felt the heat rising to my face and tried not to deliberately look away. "I promise," he repeated. "that'll it'll be soon."

I rolled my eyes. I wait oh so patiently and this is the stupid promise I get? "How soon?" I demanded.

I was expecting some other dumb answer like "When school ends," or something. Instead, I got a surprise. "I'll tell her before the end of the sixth grade dance."

"What?" I blinked. "That soon?"

He laughed a bit. "Is postponing it a choice?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. The sooner the better," I commented. "But," I raised my voice. "If you break that promise I'll make sure to tell her myself!" Wow. I kinda scared myself for a moment. Nagihiko looked scared too. Funny, he never looked scared before whenever I threatened him. He tried to regain his cool.

"Rima-chan, it's not your secret to tell, but I understand the code of business. Fine, but you'll have to pinky swear you won't till then," he stuck out his pinky. PINKY SWEAR? What the hell?!

"Pinky swear?" I wrinkled my nose. "couldn't we shake hands on it like we did with our other deal?" It wasn't like we were in first grade anymore.

"Well doesn't a pinky swear make the deal sound more serious?" Sheesh! If everyone swore on pinkies like that why couldn't World War II just end like that? **(actually i was wondering what if a person lost their pinky? xD )** I grumbled to myself. Come on, a pinky swear? This was ridiculous! "You're an idiot," I said to him.

"Why, thank you Rima-chan!" Nagihiko winked. **(Rima's probably thinking "SEXY!!" rite now. =O lmao.)**

"Whatever," I quickly hooked my pinky with his and shook it a few times. Then I let go. "There!" I crossed my arms. "Now we're done." Fantastic timing too. The Guardians were back.

"Rima-chan!" Kuskusu cried as if she hadn't seen me in years. "We're back!"

"Nagi! Rima!" Yaya waved and ran up to us. "You missed out on taste testing! It was so good! We tried cookies, and ice cream, and we decided to get a chocolate fountain, and..."

"Okay Yaya, they got it," Amu said. "so did you guys finish the errands?"

"We got most of it done," Nagihiko replied.

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I walked away from the Guardians for some privacy.

"Rima, it's Mama. Are your friends still at school?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to go walk home today with a friend. I have to stay late again."

"Okay Mama, let me ask." I put her on hold and went back. "Amu, are you walking home today?"

"I always do," Amu told me. "I'm going with Tadase-kun." Oh crud. I don't want to be intruding in their moments when walking home. God knows what they talk about or whatever.

"What about you Yaya?" Please, please say I could walk home with you.

"Yaya's house is closer than Rima's," she frowned. "If I walk home with someone then Daddy will say Yaya's a bad friend for leaving her to walk alone!"

I turned away again. "Mama, I can't I just walk home by myself?"

"No! Remember what happened when you almost got kidnapped? You were all alone and you scared Papa and I to death!" She was apparently screaming into the phone so loudy I bet the rest of the Guardians could hear.

"Rima has to walk home today?" Yaya asked. No duh. "Well, Nagi!"

"Huh?"

"How about you walk her home? You seem to be the only one free today."

"What?!" I almost cried out. "No no, it's okay Nagihiko. I don't want to trouble you."

"Well it doesn't matter much."

Mama accidentally heard what I said. "Nagihiko volunteered to walk you home?" I put the phone volume as low as I possibly could.

"Not really Mama." I really don't know what to think. Should I be happy that he's going to walk me home or should I be disgusted that I'm counting on Purplehead to protect me from kidnappers?

"Well I'm not letting you walk home by yourself. You find a friend to walk with or you'll be in big trouble missy," Mama warned. I gulped. She doesn't use the word 'missy' unless she's that serious.

"O-okay Mama."

"And don't think of this as anything Rima," her voice softened. "Nagihiko is only a friend. I have to go now. Bye honey,"

"Yes Mama. Bye." She hung up. I massaged my temple with one hand and squeezing the battery life out of my phone in the other hand. I put my cell phone in my bag. "Kusuksu, let's go." Kusukusu nodded. "See you Monday," I said to the Guardians. Kusukusu and I started walking. I noticed Purplehead wasn't following us. "Hey," I called out to him. "don't just stand there. Are you going or what?" Geez, that idiot.

He sweatdropped. "See you guys later. I have to escort the Queen home, " Yaya and Amu giggled. Oh my gosh. They better not be thinking of anything silly. It wasn't that funny. I waited for him to catch up. That last comment kinda ticked me off. I didn't bother to make conversation with him the whole way home.

-----The Front of My House----

"Okay you can leave now," I told him. "Thanks for walking me home," Hey, I couldn't forget my manners here or else Mama would make me thank him right in front of her. That would be embarrassing.

He chuckled. Ugh. Why the hell does he chuckle and laugh for nothing? "I can't leave yet," he said.

"Why not? I believe I can walk to my own front door," I retorted.

"It's called being a gentleman," he rolled his eyes and smiled. "I can't leave you right here. That'd be rude. Besides, what if something happens like a kidnapper comes by?" Kusukusu stifled a giggle.

I grew white in the face. "Fine," I grumbled. Kidnapper... does he know about that? Sheesh, why does he care that much? We walked up and rang the doorbell.

Papa opened the door. Oh my God. PAPA?!

"Rima, who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm her friend," Nagihiko answered for me. "your wife requested that someone would walk her home. Also, she needed to give my mother something."

"You mean the kitchen and bath catalog?"

"Yes sir," Nagihiko gave a friendly smile. Papa just raised a brow and went to go get the catalog.

"You idiot!" I harshly whispered. "You could've just told me that you needed that catalog and I could've just given it to you."

"Aww.. come on Rima-chan. It's not like your father hates me or something." A knot grew in my stomach. Stupid Nagihiko! He made it sound like we were going out and he was meeting my parents or...

WHAT THE HELL?! Why am I thinking of stuff like this?! I need to wash my hair to get my brain cells to function right again! I felt like deeply crying for my poor preadolescent brain. I found myself massaging my temples again. "Headache Rima-chan?" I nodded. "You should get some tea then. It's always soothes the mind." Geez. He's talking about tea and it's not even Wedsnday yet.

"Here you go," Papa came back and handed him the catalog.

"Thank you sir. Have a goodnight and Rima, tell your Mom that my mother and I said thank you." He waved and turned to walk out. I shut the door.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told Papa. "I sweated a lot in P.E. today," I went upstairs. Kusukusu burst out in snickers. I know, I know; I never sweated from P.E. before.

As I was going up I heard Papa say, "My little Rima, sweating..."

.

He scratched his head in disbelief.

.

===Bonus: Nagihiko's POV===

I smiled at her but I was actually mentally slapping myself. What the hell was that?! In my mind scribbled out a haiku.

_"Because I like you,"  
Was that the best I could do?  
The worst confession!_

"Any way you want it to mean, I guess..." ? Crud. I just allowed Rima to decide whether or not that I liked her! Honestly, this is not my usual self.

_For once, she is right.  
I am such an idiot!  
So much for sweet love..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

** i 'm so proud of myself for finishing. this chapter was SO much better than the last. (and only about 1,100 words shorter! :D ) i also thought up of 2 other haikus. x] lol.  
**

**hooray! school is finally over (well mine was since tuesday xD ) ! it's that time of year to weep some fresh, bittersweet tears. but anyways, whoo!!!! summertime! so to celebrate, the release of what's probably one of my best chapters yet. :D but some future chapters will be better ;] hehe. I'm actually working on the 6th grade dance chapter right now. rimahiko fluffiness! x3**

**Rima: Wtf? Why did you make me trip on a basketball?! That's impossible! And you make stupid author comments in your story.**

**xRinrinx3: ^__^" Don't lie. That must've been exactly what you thought when he winked at you! Are you blushing right now?!  
**

**Chunge: Love is blind, and lovers cannot see... (And hello from the Golden Gate Bridge! ;D )**

**Nagi: That's Shakespeare.**

**Chunge: I know that, duh.**

**Rima: What are you talking about?! I have twenty-twenty vision!**

**xRinrinx3: Better get those eyes checked Rima-chan! hehe I love Shakespeare quotes :] **

**and while reading the lastest manga chapter for SC i hope that nagi tells amu about his secret! because i will get so mad if he doesn't!!!! grrr!!! which brings me to a point: i might not update this till it the next manga chap comes out (translated of course O.o btw as soon as you find the translated PM it to me! ;D) because i want to see what will happen when amu finds out. if it's not in the next chap then i'll be like "curse you peach-pit!" l:[ continue to update anyways.**

**but don't worry too much. even though the next chap will be postponed i will work on the future chapters during the wait. (so updates after that will be faster! :D)  
**

**Review my handiwork. O.o**

**~Review~Review~Review!~ LOL. I still can't say it.****  
(i had so much fun playing with this arrow. even though i looks kinda messed up. xD )**

**.... __ ...  
....l L l ...  
....l o l ...  
....l V l ...  
....__l E l__ ...  
...\xRin- / ..  
...\Rinx/ ..  
****...\3;]/ ..  
...\V/ ..  
...V ..**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics if mentioned in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

**(except all the haikus in this fic. Those are ALL mine! *gathers and huggles closely* don't freakin steal! thankyou. :])**

**I AM BACK PEOPLE! WHOO! (sorry for the two week late update :[ writer's block and all. ) Ahhh... It feels so good to be writing Tea Ceremonies again! xD and to kick it off we'll start with Nagi's POV! *audience cheers*  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

---Thursday---

Nagihiko's POV

It was the boys turn to play basketball this week. Good thing my arm has healed completely. I was in the middle of a game. "Kirishma-kun!" I called out. He passed me the ball.

"Go for it! Jump as high as you can!" he shouted. I ran to the hoop and pushed myself off the ground. "This feeling..." I thought to myself as I was in the air. "I remember this feeling."

SLAM DUNK.

As soon as I was back on the ground a memory flashed through my mind.

_---Flashback---_

_"To dance like a girl you must act like a girl," Mother pointed out. "You will study to act like a woman." I heard her voice in my head._

_My teacher called out. "The next person is Fujisaki Nadeshiko! Let's see how high you can jump." I walked up to the board. This isn't something a girl could do easily. "They won't think am a girl," I murmured. The truth was, I wanted to jump as high as I can!_

_After school, on an empty basketball court, I walked over to the hoop in a white sweater with the hood over my head. I__ carried__ a basketball__ in my arms__. "If I jumped here," I said to no one in particular, "it'd be fine, because it's okay for boys to try their hardest. All right, here I go!" I pushed my body with all my might. I felt so great, defying gravity just for a few seconds._

_"Hey you!" someone called from behind. I spun around, slightly stunned by surprise. A group of three other boys grinned at me. "That was some jump! Hey, you like basketball, can we play? It's no fun by yourself."_

_I was delighted.__ "Okay! _

_---------------_

I heard many people in the game gasp, "Wow!" I was bombarded by high fives on the back. "That was amazing! You jump really high! have you ever thought about going in some big league like the NBAs?" NBA? Who was the one that asked the last question?

"The NBA is America baka!" someone corrected. I chuckled.

"It's alright. Let's just get back to the game," I said. I passed the ball to an opposing team member.

"Okay!" they all agreed. The game got back in motion again. I ran as fast and tried as hard as I could. The things I had to forget in order to dance like a girl, it doesn't matter anymore! That's right, I'm a boy now and I could go all out! I stole the ball and dribbled it in a steady pattern. This pattern, this beat, my rhythm!

"I can feel it," I said to myself. "I can feel my own rhythm!"

"So can I!" an unfamiliar voice cried out. Eh? I stopped in the middle of running. Was this a Guardian Character? My blue egg flew in front of me and cracked open.

"Yo! I'm Rhythm, your new chara!" I stood there awestruck. "Come on Nagi, let's go beat them the cool way!"

"Uh," I felt unsure about this. "Right!" I felt that familiar chara-change feeling. Were those headphones on my neck? "Wha!" Throughout the rest of the game I felt myself running faster and jumping even higher than ever. Everything seemed kind of hazy during the chara change. Things were even more hazy when you chara-change with a new guardian character for the first time.

"Make another big dunk Nagi!"

SLAM,

and that's a match!

Cheers erupted from my team. A whistle blew; time to get back in class.

"Fujisaki!" the coach called. I hustled over to him. "That was a great game boy."

"Thank you sir,"

"You like basketball a lot?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Well then," The P.E. teacher was writing something on his clipboard. "How'd you like it if I recommended you to Seiyo Middle School's basketball team?" My face lit up.

"Really? I'd be honored!" This was one of the best days of my LIFE.

"Good." He gave a curt nod. "Now get back in your P.E. line."

"Okay."

"We did it Nagihiko!" Rhythm grinned and gave me a peace sign. I nodded. Come to think of it, I did use a chara change so that was kinda an advantage. Then again, a chara change shows the potential you have so I guess it should be fine. The thing that really got me excited was finally showing the others my chara.

----Afterschool---

"Wha!" Amu exclaimed. "Nagi, I'm so proud of you! You're finally a chara bearer!"

"Congrats Fujisaki-san," Tadase smiled.

"Wow Nagihiko!" Yaya gasped. "He looks a lot like you!"

"Um...you really think so?"

Kiseki beamed. "Now I have a new commoner! As King, it is my duty to greet the new arrival. I welcome you new commoner! I am Kiseki. NOW YOU WILL SERVE ME! MUHAHAHA!"

Rhythm sweatdropped. "Don't worry Rhythm desu! Kiseki gets like that," Suu giggled.

"Ran, Miki, Suu. You're all with Amu huh? I like your rhythm," he nodded to himself. "You're all so cute!" Rhythm winked at them. There was a small silence. Then,

"Y-you really think so?" Miki blushed.

"M-Miki," Ran sighed.

I realized all eyes were on Rhythm. "Your chara is quite a flirt," Rima said. Yaya agreed. I sweatdropped. Who knew he was so smooth with girls? Well, I gues he had to get that from somewhere.

Tadase spoke up. "But he is very friendly."

"Teehee! Yay!" Pepe and Kusukusu giggled as Rhythm gave each of the charas a hug.

"Hey commoner! What about me? Do you like my kingly rhythm?" Kiseki asked. Rhythm thought about it for a bit.

"It's okay I guess, but your rhythm's a bit too uptight."

Kiseki fumed. "W-what?! DISRESPECT TO YOUR KING!!!"

"Hey hey, chill a bit dude." Rhythm gave a peace sign. Looks like Rhythm's in the spotlight today. The Guardians went back to talking about the sixth grade dance plans and other normal activities.

"Bala-balance!"

I spun around. That wasn't Kusukusu's voice. Rhythm? From the corner of my eye, I saw Rima turning around too.

Kusukusu clapped her hands in delight. "You're good! Teeheehee! Bala-balance!!!" A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. Before turning back to the Guardians, I could've sworn I heard Rima giggle for a split second. Aww...she's so cute when she laughs. I felt my cheeks heat up by a few degrees.

"Fujisaki-san." Tadase looked at me.

"Eh? Er..Yes?" Argh! I wasn't paying close attention.

"You and Mashiro-san will be folding the invitations and sealing envelopes." I nodded. What a coincidence. "Amu-chan and Yaya will be running different errands and I will go to the headmaster to report our progress."

"Alright! Hey Amu-chi, let's get some ice cream afterwards okay?"

"You're paying for yours," Amu muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You finally have a new chara now Jack. He looks like he's getting along well," Rima calmly stated as she watched Kusukusu and the others play with Rhythm. I sweatdropped a bit. What was with the title calling?

"Guess you won't have to call me useless anymore huh?" I said, smiling. There was the slightest hint of a smirk playing on my lips. I was filled with a sense of accomplishment. Now she finally can't tell me that I'm useless or anything like when we first went to the mall with Amu. It's not my nature to brag or anything, but I was almost gloating on the inside.

"Fujisaki-san," Tadase said. He was back from the headmaster's office. "so I heard that the P.E. teachers were impressed with your basketball skills. Someone told me that your teacher even recommended you for the middle school team."

"Y-yeah," I tried to reply smoothly. I still honestly wasn't used to the praising or compliments. Usually, Mother would rather focus on my flaws than my strengths. Everyone in my family was raised to be perfectionists so compliments came rare to us.

"Nagi and I chara-changed for the first time and boy, did we beat em' good!" Rhythm grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"You chara-changed with Rhythm and the coach was impressed." Rima raised a brow.

"Yes, I did Rima."

She boredly traced the rim of her teacup with her index finger. "Then that really wasn't you playing."

.

EH?!

.

"P-pardon?" was the only phrase that popped out of my mouth.

"You chara-changed, so that wasn't completely you playing. It was someone helping you. You had the higher advantage so I wouldn't really call it a fair game." Wow, I think that was one of the longest time I've ever heard Rima talk to me. I sweatdropped.

"Well Shugo Charas show the potential you have right? So it wasn't really cheating, it was just me being the best I can ever be when playing."

Rima calmly sipped her tea. "I never said it was cheating. I just think that it wasn't a completely equal game." I gave a nervous chuckle.

A wave of disappointment crashed over my mind. Just when I thought she was gonna be a bit nicer! "Oh Rima, you're so funny!" I wanted to tell her, but instead I was having a silent semi-dramatic moment. (Hey, I am an actor, after all.) In my head, it was going something like this:

"Oh Rima, you are so cold and cruel to me!"

.

Complete with a mental picture of one hand over the heart and the other on the forehead. That blow actually hurt in a weird (and possibly comic?) way. I sighed to myself. Still yet, it was the very thing that made her so attracting.

First I'm hopeful, then  
She lashes out bitter love  
Rima strikes again!

Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this haiku thing. I'll need to write that one down later. My my, typical Rima. Always looking to point out my faults. Tadase chuckled a bit.

"He's right Mashiro-san. Just like how Amu-chan chara changes with Ran."

She rolled her eyes and mouthed "Whatever."

---After the Meeting---

As I was walking home I found myself not too far behind Rima. "Yo Nagi!" Rhythm tapped me on the shoulder. "How'd you think I did on my first day?"

"You seem a bit troublesome, but-" I stopped as I heard Kusukusu speaking to Rima.

"Hey hey Rima, Rhythm is pretty cool. I like him. He can do the Bala-balance pretty well!"

"Impressive," Rima said, seemingly unfazed. I smiled. If Rhythm can impress Kusukusu and Rima like that then things were definitely gonna get off to a good start. I felt somewhat relieved.

"Maybe if we become friends with Rhythm then we can be even better friends with Nagi! Or-"

"Be quiet Kusukusu." The clown chara immediately obeyed her owner. (Though she did giggle to herself every so often.)

Rhythm poked me. "Hey Nagi? You gonna finish that sentence?"

I nodded a bit and watched Rima wave and run towards her mother's car. Seems like her family relationship has definitely improved. "You did a good job today."

"Yay!"

I sweatdropped. "Um...yay!"**  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**okay. this chapter just killed me since i need to get back into the writing habit x.x damn, this chapter felt cheesy since i was matching scenes/lines from the anime and manga. not my best but the show (story) must go on! and i felt like i had to throw in a little dramatic moment for nagi here. i imagine he has many unseen semi-dramatic moments in his head. xD (btw, this author's note might take a while after my quite long postponing.)  
**

**and for my chapter 42 rant:**

**wtf? their school year ends in APRIL?!!?? WHY???!!! Dammit. And the graduation chap for this (eek! *hinthint* x] ) was supposed to be in JUNE! whee. :P so much for chronological timing eh? whatev. but this is like an AU after all no? ;p****X.x chapter 42 = DISAPPOINTMENT. xp henceforth I felt like writing this chap was just, ugh! *throws eggshells* To Hell with you Chapter 42! (omg, a rhyme xD ) Ikuto leaves? T.T Although the rimahiko relationship seems to get a bit more obvious. squee! xD even Yaya seems to have noticed. and I thought it was awesome that the anime had a pinky swear thingy too! xD i was like "omg coincidence! it's like my last chapter!" ;p btw, has anyone heard that the manga will end in September? cuz i have. eh w/e. i guess i'll save some of the good stuff at the 6th grade dance chapter. ;] **

**episode 91 & 92:**

**Rhythm hatched omg! (complaining part) but... where are the RIMAHIKO MOMENTS?!?! Freaking Amu! grrr... D: that basketball scene was supposed to have RIMA in it! also, i did not appreciate the fact that nagi(rhythm?) carried amu bridal-style in the next episode. ;__; and wth, the Seiyo basketball uniform is PINK?**** (not that i hate pink with a passion, but just stuff like this. xD )**** and Yaya/Amu, stop making Rima think about liking Kirishima (though he's actually a cool filler character.) Yaya is so nosy. T_T **

**(good parts) Kukai made an appearance! :D Rima kinda stuck up for Nagi after that arm-wrestling. x3 hehe, after bring with ? eggs for so long amu's charas forgot what x-characters were? lol. and finally, haha! I didn't know they made Rhythm into such a flirt! xD Rhythmiki? LOL! the idea is actually kinda cute, ;p i guess Satelight seems to like the Amuhiko pairing instead T__T" Hell to it. Amu doesn't even like Nagi that way eh. I mean, I don't hate Amuhiko, but I'll only hate it when they take a really good rimahiko scene and turn it into an amuhiko one and even add on a bridal-style carry with nagi and amu! (Plus, I want my Amuto/Tadamu moments A LOT more!) Ooh, and i loved rhythm's interaction with the other charas! :3  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**damn. that felt long xD but bear in mind that i haven't posted anything up in this fic for a while so i feel like i have a right! xD (haha, what a sad excuse)**

***bows* thankyou for reading all that frustration. xD and squee! remember that I said i was gonna work on a few good chaps on my vacation? well i also drew a complete outline for my story so basically this fic will be writing itself all the way until the end! :D (i can't believe i actually have the ending in my head!*does happy dance* )**

**and after you read this i'd appreciate it if you posted something in the new forum i made. xD it's called "The Most Cliched Things in Shugo Chara Fanfiction". (Fantastic name eh? xD Check it out! ) **

**Thanks for reading! (especially if you also read my idiotic rantings. longest ever! ;p)**** & Review. ^__^ **

**xoxo x3**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah**

* * *

We were outside waiting for Nagihiko's mom to welcome us in. "Rima," Mama called softly to me. "Are you still enjoying Sado class?"

"It's alright Mama. I learned a lot last two weeks." I smiled at her. Mama and I were actually really getting along, just like how I always wanted. What's even better is that my Papa's now been getting along with us too.

"Welcome back students," Mrs. Fujisaki greeted. "Please come inside to begin class." Everyone silently shuffled into the house. "Mashiro-san," she said to Mama. "I forgot to thank you for the catalog!"

"Oh my pleasure." I walked by myself to the kids room. I eavesdropped a bit. "She's getting along very well with him, don't you think Fujisaki-san?"

"Who knows? Maybe they could be more than friends in the future." Both mothers giggled. Nagihiko and me? I gagged.

"Is everything alright Rima-chan?" Nagihiko appeared right behind me. I nearly jumped. Holy snap! **(lol. that phrase is funny. xD) **When did he get here? Did he hear what our moms were saying? I felt a cringe in my spine. Gulp.

"None of your business," I snapped. I guess this was the best cover to use right now.

"Whoa, cool down Rima!" Rhythm said to me.

Nagihiko chuckled and whispered, "It's alright, she gets like that a lot."

------

We were in the middle of Sado class. I calmly watched Nagihiko help the younger children. Funny, there were less kids that attended since the beginning. Oh well, I guess if I was only seven years old I wouldn't want to to stuck in a class where all they teach you to do is serve tea. You have to be patient too because some ceremonies take over an hour to perform.. (I wonder if the Fujisakis ever heard about something called a tea bag. Instant results.) There was only a small handful of kids now. (Most of them were actually napping!)

"So what's the thick bowl used for?" Nagihiko quizzed me.

"The thicker tea." Obvious answer.

"Which side of the bowl do we drink from and why?"

"The side with the imperfections because that's usually considered the front of the bowl."

"If only one bowl is used how many sips can each guest take before wiping the rim and giving it to the next person?"

"Two."

"Which type of tea is served in a more casual manner?"

"The thin tea. The thick tea is more formal."

He smiled. I felt a knot in my stomach. "You've learned a lot Rima-chan." I weakly smiled back. Oh crud. I'm smiling back! Don't blush Rima, DON'T blush.

The tatami door slid open. Thank God that stopped me.

Oh great, Chunge was back.

Her face was dead white. Wow, it was like she just came back from the Underground or something.

"How was your trip? Hey hey, did you know that Rima actually learned something last week when you weren't here? Teehee!" Kusukusu snickered, observing the "I heart CA" T-shirt Chunge was wearing.

"Who's this?" Rhythm asked.

"It's Nagi's relative. She can see us!"

Chunge did nothing but nod and utter, "We're gonna die."

My personality kicked in. "Everyone will die eventually." Oops, it couldn't be helped.

Kusukusu, Rhythm, and Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Would you like some tea?" Nagihiko offered.

"I'd like to take a blade and kill myself," Sheesh, so dramatic. Ha, well it is a family of actors isn't it?

"Well you know where we keep the naginatas," Nagihiko sweatdropped even more.

Kusukusu scolded them. "Suicide is never the answer!" **(seriously, o.o )**

"That's not cool," Rhythm commented.

"So what's the problem?" Nagi asked.

Chunge dropped her voice. "Nomi," she uttered like it was a forbidden word.

"Come again?" Finally, she could take it no longer. She grabbed Nagihiko by the collar and shook him violently.

"NOMI'S HERE! OH MY GOD WE'RE DOOMED! NOMI IS HERE!!!" she screamed and woke most of the kids up from their little naps. They grumbled.

"What?!" Nagihiko joined her in a panic spell. "She is? Aunt Misaki and Grandaunt too?"

"Yes! Oh Hell, what are we gonna do?!" Chunge ran around in circles.

Obviously, the first thing they could do is calm down. I spoke up. "Who's Nomi?"

"Only the world's biggest, brattiest, kiss up!"

"She's our younger cousin," Nagihiko explained more clearly. "She's only Yaya's age, but she's so arrogant. Aunt Misaki is her mom and Grandaunt is like the boss of our family,"

"I hate all of their nagging!" Chunge whined. "They are the most impossible people in the world! They think that anybody who can't dance well is worthless or something!"

"Is that so?" I said plainly. I really couldn't believe them; they exaggerate too much. Okay, I'm getting to know his family a little bit too well. (The thought of that actually scares me a lot.)

"Konichiwa Japan!" a little girl cried. She flounced in the room. "Nomi here!" So this is Nomi? I studied her closely. First thing I noticed was her hairstyle and hair color. It was a wavy medium length red-brown instead of the customary long flowing purple. Her bright eyes were blue. Wow, the Fujisakis are er.. colorful. I have to say that she looked kinda adorable, but I couldn't be fooled. All cute faces have a nasty side to them. (Do I have to tell you that I was one of them?) Nomi wore a light blue sundress and sunglasses. She put her hands on her hips all sassy and lifted her sunglasses off her face like a celebrity or something. Hm...

"What a presence! She's so pretty!" Some of the kids gasped. I inwardly sighed; they were no different from the ones at school.

"Nagi!" Nomi ran and hugged him. "Long time no see!" Nagihiko sweatdropped as she pulled his cheeks.

"It hurts my face Nomi. Oh my goodness, what happened to your hair?!" So it probably was purple before.

"I cutted it and dyed it stupid! And it's okay! Not like I'm gonna ruin and make your face any worse than it already is!" Gasp. Did she just realized what she said? So this must be why Nomi's impossible. She let go of his face. Ugh. Her fingers were like crab pinchers. "So Momma told me that you and your mommy are teaching a Sado class, it looks fun!" She skipped over to the other students and examined them for a few moments. Then she skipped over to me. "Hi there! I'm Nomi, what's your name girl?"

"You will not address me as 'girl'," I said. Nomi tossed her head and put her hands on her hips again.

"Well it's not like I know your name in the beginning. So what may I call you by?"

"Mashiro-san," I grumbled reluctantly.

"Grade?"

"Why do you need to know such personal information?"

"Rude! I just thought you were in my grade. We _could've_ been friends. Oh well, your loss."

ARROGANT, RUDE, LITTLE-

A shrilly sing-song voice pierced the air. "Nagihiko!" It sounded like the voice of a middle aged woman. I felt my eye twitch. I guess the one thing the Fujisakis can't do is sing. "It's Aunt Misaki and your Grandaunt . Shouldn't you know better to come out to greet us rather than be called for?"

"I uh- I'll be back in a minute. You all just stay here." Nagihiko quickly left the room. What was all of that?

"I'll come too!" Nomi skipped after him. After they were gone, Chunge gave the loudest, longest sigh ever. She massaged her temples for a few seconds and grumbled to herself.

"So!" She grinned. "Did you miss me?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It was surprising how much I learned in here without you." Kusukusu and Rhythm snickered.

"Hey, I don't recognize you." She pointed to Rhythm.

"Yo! I'm Nagihiko's chara. About time you noticed. Yay!"

"His more carefree side," Chunge observed. "I'll look forward to getting to know you later."

------

Half an hour passed. Nagihiko still wasn't back. Some teacher. It was approximately ten minutes before Sado class ends. I felt like fidgeting. It wasn't like me to get restless. "Where's Nagihiko?" I asked Chunge.

"Beats me." I gave her an unsatisfied look. "Hey, if you're so curious then why don't you go look for him?"

"I don't know my way around this place."

"I won't help you look for him if that's what you're asking. I can't stand being in the same room as Nomi and Aunt Misaki." She crossed her arms. Stubborn.

"Please Chunge?" Kusukusu pleaded. Chunge tossed her head up in the air. (Bad habit. It makes her look so snobby.)

Rhythm flew up to her. "Please cousin?" He hugged her cheek. "For family?" What the? Was Rhythm using the 'cute technique' I used to use on my parents when I was younger? GASP. Worst than a flirt, he's a complete convincer! **(hehe. there's such a word?)** Chunge's eye twitched.

"But the moment I get completely sick of Nomi and Misaki that's the moment we're leaving." She got up and turned to the kids. "We'll be back in two minutes. C'mon Rima. The quicker we get there the quicker we can leave."

------

Chunge slid another tatami door open by only a crack. I heard the sound of different stringed instruments being played: Kabuki music. I peeked in the room. Nagi was dressed in a red kimono and he had his hair tied up. He wasn't himself anymore, he was Nadeshiko. He was dancing alone on a small stage. His audience was an old lady, a woman with red-violet hair, Nagihiko's mother, and Nomi. All were in kimonos too and were completely silent. The only time they moved was when they took a small sip of their green tea. We watched him dance for several minutes. When Nagihiko was finally done, Nomi was the first one to speak. "You call that dancing!?" I at least must give Nomi some points for being so passionate about Kabuki.

"Hehe! That reminds me of Rima and I when people don't do the Bala-balance right!" Kusukusu clapped.

"You're too aggressive, your footing's too loose, and-"

"Nomi that's enough," the red-violet haired woman said. "Grandaunt, what do you think?"

The old woman spoke. "Nagihiko, I've seen you do better."

"I'm sorry Grandaunt."

"Nagihiko was taking a break from dancing," Mrs. Fujisaki defended. "If he had known you were here he would've had time to prepare."

"Wow," Rhythm whispered. (There was no need to though. It's not like they were gonna hear him.) "I've never seen Nagi dance before. Those ladies are making me sick. Chara-change!"

"No!" Kusukusu and I whispered harshly.

Headphones appeared on his neck. They looked completely misplaced with the red kimono. (It suddenly occurred to me, do regular people notice the changes on us when we chara-change?) "Actually, I've been doing more sports lately too!" Nagihiko blurted. Having heard what he said, he gasped a bit.

"Sports! Like baseball or soccer?!" The red-violet-haired woman covered her mouth in shock.

"Where you get all muddy?!" Nomi imitated the woman. (I assume that the woman was Nomi's mother.)

Nagihiko looked at the door. Everyone else did the same. "We're busted!" Kusukusu cried.

"Oops." Rhythm scratched his head. "Lost my cool for a moment." How reckless.

"Show yourselves," the old woman said. "There's no need to run and hide." Chunge slowly slid the door completely open.

"Rima insisted," she muttered. What?! I glared at her. She avoided eye contact, but I knew she could definitely feel the tension. "Hello Grandaunt, Aunt-Misaki." she bowed. Chunge nudged me a bit.

"Oh-" I quickly bowed. "good afternoon." Grandaunt motioned for us to come over.

Aunt Misaki eyed us carefully. "Spying is not very respectable is it? Chunge, how's your dancing compared to Nagihiko's?"

"More or less better. I said I preferred acting onstage more now than dancing."

"Sports and now this! Hm.. at least yours has something to do with stage if nothing else. You were a stagehand the last time in the culture festival weren't you? that's what I've been told." Chunge nodded. "Well that's fine. You know, actresses don't have acne across their face." Chunge instinctively covered the area around her nose with her hand. There were only several small pimples I saw, but compared to her Aunt's flawless face I understood Chunge's embarrassment. That's was a definite blow to her pride. Nomi snickered.

"It's not that bad," Chunge grumbled. She turned to Nomi. "I wouldn't be laughing 'cause you're gonna be the same in just a few years." She felt completely ready to leave.

"Hmph. Teens. Nagihiko," Aunt Misaki beckoned him to come over. She gently grasped his face and examined it. "You need to be washing your face two times a day too." Note To Self: Remember that. She let go. "And who is this?" She turned to me.

"Mashiro Rima. I'm a student in Sado. Pleased to meet you." I faked a smile.

"Sweet girl," Grandaunt praised. "You may call me Grandaunt, this is Aunt Misaki, and Nomi. I am the head of the extended family. We came here to check on Nagihiko's dancing."

"Chunge, Mashiro-san, shouldn't you be back at Sado class?" Aunt Misaki said.

" I have Bayaa taking over the adult's class. You should go back and tell the kids to go to their mothers. Class is ending in a few minutes anyways." Thank you! Chunge and I nodded. We bowed and started to get out. From the corner of my eye I saw Nomi give me a mischievous grin.

"Ahhh!!"

I stumbled over. That brat! She tripped me ON PURPOSE! How did she even do that? I swore I saw Nomi sitting with her hands on her knees just a moment ago! Suspicious and sneaky. I looked down. Thick green tea stained my kimono. Shoot.

"Nomi!" Mrs. Fujisaki scolded.

I heard Chunge, Kusukusu, and Rhythm mutter, "Ouch."

"Rima! are you okay?" Kusukusu hurried over to me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Mashiro-san!" Nomi buried her hands in her face. That was so fake. Only an idiot would believe her.

"Darling! Are you alright?" Aunt Misaki said. "I am sorry Mashiro-san. Thank God it was only an accident. Mashiro-san, you must be more careful."

CAREFUL?! Idiot. That was a purely intentional, evil act! In the first few minutes I met Misaki and Nomi, I decided I won't get along with them ever. Why I oughta- "Rima." Nagihiko put a hand on my shoulder. That stopped my train of thought. "It's okay. Why don't you come with me to the kitchen to wipe that off?" He helped me up. Good idea. I nodded. "Nomi, you should also be more careful too."

"Sorry Mashiro-san," she said her sugar-coated apology again.

"Mashiro-san, I'll tell Bayaa to get some towels and a stain-remover for you. I'll also tell your mother about dry-cleaning the kimono," said. I thanked her before Nagihiko and I started for the kitchen.

---In the Kitchen---

Nagihiko helped me down onto a chair. "I'm so sorry about Nomi."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't be stupid and apologize or something you didn't do," I muttered. "Although you should apologize for being such a bad teacher. They actually return to class after they say they'll 'be right back.' " Nagi sweatdropped.

Rhythm nodded. "I don't like Nomi. I sense a bad vibe from her." Bayaa came in with some towels and a spray bottle.

"Nagihiko-sama. Mashiro-san. Here are the towels and this bottle will help get the stains out a bit. after that, a single dry-clean should have this good as new," she chirped. "Oh I have to clean up in the kid's Sado room."

Nagihiko smiled. "Oh you don't have to Bayaa, that's my responsibility."

"I insist Nagihiko-sama." We suddenly heard pottery breaking. Bayaa quickly bowed and exited.

"Well," Nagihiko started to fill the silence. He took a towel. Oh no...

"I can do this myself." I quickly grabbed it from him. Oh my gosh. Was I...flustered? I've never been flustered before! Gulp. I tried to bend over to wipe the stain off. Nagihiko watched me. "What are you looking at?"

"I think the guest shouldn't have to do this," he said. He took the towel back from me. "Aren't you used to being treated like this by your fanboys anyways?"

"They don't wait on me as much anymore. I don't need your help."

"It's not even appreciated a bit, Princess Rima?" That struck me. P-princess? Kusukusu giggled. Nagihiko got me there. UGH! Curse you Purplehead and your flirty ways!!! I reluctantly gave in.**  
**

A minute later my phone vibrated: I got a text. I quickly checked it.

.

_Amu: ~Hey Rima! We're gonna go to the park Friday near the Loveknot temple. We'll just be hanging around, working on the dance plans, and having a picnic. Can you come pretty please?~_

_._

Pretty please? Amu was more girly than I thought. Even I don't say such a silly phrase. Before I could text back, another phone vibrated. My eyes turned to Nagihiko. "Gomen," he said. He picked it up. "Hello? Oh thank you for calling back." Since when did he get a phone? He looked over to us. "Excuse me a bit." He left the room.

Kusukusu said to me, "Rima, you should get his number later!" HELL NO. Not in a million years. I thought about it more deeply for a few seconds. Okay, I decided If I did then I'd have to secretly steal his phone or something. (Also not gonna happen! That's called stalking and stalking is pathetic. Believe me, I should know. I still have a bunch of fanboys following me all around school everyday.) I soon heard Nagihiko raise his voice like he was arguing or negotiating. So much for leaving for privacy.

"Fine. Okay, so you can make it? Great, but please tell him not to cause a fuss at the dance. Yes, we'll provide the sound and everything. You'll help with the equipment? That'll help so much, and it won't cost us a single yen if he comes? That's fine. Nice doing business with you. Thank you, have a good day!" Nagihiko ended the call with that annoying happy-to-help receptionist voice. Ugh. He came back in. Who was that? I think he read my mind. "I got our entertainment for the dance. It'll be great. Do you have an outfit picked out yet?" Way ahead of you, Mr. Fashionista. I picked it out last week. Ha! (Always be prepared right?)

I ignored his question. "You got a phone?" I asked instead.

"Yup." He opened out a palm. "May I?" Huh? He gently took my cell phone out of my hands. "We're going to the park Friday? Oh great, that's near my house!" Nagihiko said excitedly. He continued to press some buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on." He pressed several more numbers. "There, you have my cell phone number now." I swear I saw Nagi smirk triumphantly. Grr...Purplehead. I said nothing as he gave my phone back to me.

"Sure beats trying to steal his number right Rima?" Kusukusu whispered. I threw her a warning glance. I tried to shrug it off. She was right after all. Who knows? It could come in handy for a good old prank call someday...**  
**

* * *

**whee! x.x another chap done.  
**

**first off, i'd like to give a thanks to x-Raven-Rave-x for giving me a truckload of reviews. X] i especially appreciated you editing my mistakes. (i'll be going back to fix 'em later.) **

**and also to Chika-Hoshi. :] she made this awesome haiku in one of her reviews and i thought it was uber awesome that someone would do that in reading my fic so i wanna share it with you guys. (Yes, this is her haiku, not mine! so all praises for this one goes to her :] )**

_Oh why, Rima, why  
Why won't you tell him the truth  
That you like him too?_

**reviews are always appreciated (CC especially. :] )  
**

**i know, i was late on updating- again. Well you see, xRinrin took a family vacation to Cancun for a week. Then when she got back her mind was still in vacation mode and she was ticked off at all the crappy fics she's been reading lately (she made a rant on it in her profile. xD ) and took another week off. Not to mention she stumbled on a brick of writer's block. :P Her next chap might be a tad bit late too. :p  
**

**and yeah, in this chap we have some very unlikable characters introduced. ^^; the chappie's to move on the plot so not much fluff or anything here. you'll get a real good chapter you've been waiting for soon :) . also, for those curious, no this fic won't be ending soon. i planned it all out and we have a very good handful of chaps to go. ;) i guarantee this fic will last till September. (Most likely past September even. :] )  
**

**~R_'n_R~?**

**No? ;__; That's alright too. x]  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

---Friday---**  
**

"Thanks for the ride Mama!" I waved. I'm kinda excited to see the park. I didn't know it was so close to Nagihiko's house. I also didn't know there was a temple here. There were many trees overhead. Sunlight that managed to shine through the leaves dappled the concrete path.

Kusukusu called. "Rima! Let's go!" I looked ahead. The path was split in two. Where do we go? It was kind of...scary. Just scary being alone like this. The atmosphere was nice though. I tried to shake my feelings off. Doesn't a nice walk in the park always make people feel better? "Rima! Where should we go?" I shrugged.

"Eeny meeny miney mo..." Eventually, I chose the path to the right. We kept walking around in circles. Stupid Amu, she should've told us exactly where to meet. I couldn't help but admire the park though. So pretty. I suddenly heard barking. I turned toward the sound. Less than ten feet away was a cream colored dog. I froze.

"R-rima! What should be do?" Kusukusu flew behind me. The dog took a step forward. I took a step back. It continued like this for a few more steps. Where was the dog's owner? Oh no, was it rabid or going to bite me?! The dog never stopped barking. It suddenly jumped. Only one word came into my mind: run.

"Ahh!" I cried. Shoot. Now I'm done for. Running... what was I thinking?!?! I hate running and I'm no match for a rabid dog! Also, those animal channels said to never run when you're in front of a lion right? Would a dog be any different? No more questions came to my mind as my body was going through the flight response. It seemed like I was running forever until something jumped down from a tree ahead. Whatever it was, I managed to crash my head into it. "Oof!" It wasn't hard, but it also wasn't a soft pillow either. I still heard barking from behind me coming closer. I felt a hand on my head.

"Benke! It's okay, it's me!" Naghiko said.

Wait, Nagihiko? My body froze, but my eyes snapped open. School uniform. Blue tie.

My head. Crashed. Into his. Ch-

I gasped and staggered back. "Benke! It's Nagihiko remember?" The dog immediately stopped barking and ran up to lick Nagi's face. He chuckled. "So," Nagihiko stood up. "what brings you here? Nobody's supposed to know about my secret path except for me and... only one other person."

Kusukusu answered for me. "We stumbled here Nagi! That dog was scary!"

"It's okay, Benke's just scared of strangers. Here, you can pet him Kusukusu." Kusukusu cautiously stroked Benke's fur and giggled. "Would you like to pet him too Rima-chan?"

I crossed my arms. Hell no. "Where are the others?"

"We're coming to them." He looked at his watch. "Oh my. They're there already?! We have to go, we're already 7 minutes late!"

"7 minutes? You're too precise and-" Nagihiko grabbed my wrist.

"Rhythm!"

Rhythm nodded. "Chara-change!"

"Let's go!" Then he looked at Benke. "See you later Benke! C'mon Kusukusu!"

I protested loudly before he even took a step. "No! I'm not going to run Nagihiko!"

"Then you won't have to!" He scooped me up in his arms. WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?! Before I knew it, he started running.

"NAGIHIKO!!" I screamed. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!" My demands were ignored.

"Isn't this fun?" Rhythm grinned. No! Now I know why Nagihiko didn't put me down!

"NAGIHIKO WAKE UP!"

"I-" Nagi snapped out of the chara-trance.** (haha! coined term.)** "R-rima?!" His pace slowed. "What am I-?" He snapped all the puzzle pieces together. "RHYTHM!"

"Yo!"

"You shouldn't chara-change without my permission!"

"Nagi! Watch out!" Kusukusu cried. Huh? I felt my body feeling lighter. Several hair strands bounced up too. From the corner of my eye, I saw a bridge. BRIDGE?! That means...

"AHHHH!!!!!" This time, my screams weren't alone.

.

_SPLASH!_

_._

"Nag-" I coughed out water. "ihiko!"

Nagihiko groaned and slapped his forehead. "Rhythm!"

"Whoops!"

I quickly stood up. Oh my gosh. My phone! I quickly took it out and dried it. Please don't let it die, please don't let it... I opened my poor phone. Yes! Yes! It still works! That was too close. My phone vibrated and bleeped. New text.

_Amu: Rima? Where are you? We're all here except you and Nagi. We heard a scream earlier and it sounded a lot like you._

I texted back.

_We'll be there in a sec._

"Look at what you've done!" I yelled.

"Me? I'm usually not the one to blame on others but Rhythm was mostly at fault. Your phone works doesn't it?" He pulled his blue phone out. "Thank God," he muttered. "so does mine."

"I meant this." I pointed to my wet uniform. "What will Amu and Yaya think!?"

He stood up and brushed the mud off his uniform. "That we both fell in the pond?" This isn't a game show Nagihiko!

"No! Well yes but..." I stopped. The next part was too embarrassing to tell. What was it? Well, you know in those romance movies when the boy and girl accidentally fall together in a river or whatever? That's why. Telling this to him would be mortifying.

"Ahh..." Nagihiko nodded. "I get it. Well, we'll just tell them that we fell in a pond. I wasn't looking at where I was going and we fell. That's that."

"How did you know?"

"The classic fall-into-the-water movie scene right?" he winked. "I learned that as Nadeshiko." Aced. I blushed.

"Shutup. And how will they think that I fell in? I'm not that clumsy."

"It's alright. Everyone knows that Rhythm's a flirt right? It wouldn't make much of a difference then." This guy is too self confident. "Let's go. Amu and the others are getting worried right? This time," his voice hardened and he glared at Rhythm. "we're walking." Rhythm nodded and flashed an uneasy grin.

-----------

We dragged ourselves to the Loveknot Temple. Thank God it was only a short walk away. "Eww...the pond water is dirty," I complained. I pulled out a leaf out of my wet hair.

"The pond water isn't really dirty Rima. The water was quite clear."

"You really annoy me." Ugh. Purplehead.

"Rima-chi!!!" Yaya's voice rang out. she ran over to me. "What happened? Yaya was getting so worried! And why are you all wet? Amu-chi! No one ever told Yaya we were going swimming!!!"

"We're not Yaya." Nagihiko explained the whole entire situation out as we sat on the picnic blanket.

"WHAT?! Nagihiko carried Rima?!" Amu shouted in disbelief. We're in a public park She's so loud!

"Well, I chara-changed with Rhythm so that's what happened."

"Wow, that must've been easy then," Tadase said.

"Well, Rima was a bit heavier than I thought."

"Are you implying I'm fat?"

"N-not at all! I meant more like you're-"

"Growing!" Yaya suggested.

"Exactly."

"Since you two were late were we kind of jumped ahead in the dance plans. It's coming up so soon! And after that we'll have to work on the graduation event."

"Wha!!" Yaya sniffed. "I'll be the Queen next year but I don't think I can handle it. It'll feel too grown up for Yaya!" Please tell me I was hearing things, but did Yaya start her sentence off in first-person? I smiled. She was growing up and she didn't even no it. Like me...

"I'm sure you'll do great Yaya," I assured her.

"There will be new guardians too," Amu said. "I hope there's enough shugo-chara bearers to fill each job." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tadase grabbed some papers. "So we'll work first. It's just all the finishing touches. I can't believe we've done this much work in such little time. Banners are put up and everyone knows about it. Everything is getting shipped in this week. The dance is on Thursday from 5:30 till 9:30..."

Yaya interrupted. "Geez Tadase!" This is a rare Guardians' Meeting! We're not in the Royal Garden so we should enjoy it for just a bit! Yaya says play first, then work.

"That won't do, Yaya. Let's just finish it up now. We could eat our picnic food while doing it. I know you don't like getting hungry," Mr. Purpleheaded-Genius Nagihiko spoke up.

"Hooray! You know Nagi, Naddy said something like that to me too. Yaya thinks she said something like 'let's finish it up today'. She was so on time for everything just like you! Wait, how does Nagi know that Yaya hates being hungry?"

"It's obvious judging from your behavior, and 'Naddy' tells me a lot about you guys." I knew Nagihiko was trying out Yaya's nickname for his alter ego. Whoa, am I starting to read his mind too?

Nadeshiko. I glanced at Nagi. Did he still remember our deal? He had to tell the truth to Amu before the dance ended.

"Amu-chi! Can Yaya be your escort then? The dance is only for sixth graders right? Yaya wants to go!"

"I guess..."

"Great! Hey King, will there be slow dancing?"

"Eh?" Tadase was shocked at the question. "Well, I'm not sure. There might be if the DJ brings any slow music. Keep in mind that we're sixth graders. Most of us don't slow dance."

"Ooh. Well Yaya's looking forward to Amu-chi dancing with Tadase." She smirked. "Hey Amu-chi! Let's see the Loveknot temple and pray for a good time at the dance with you know who..."

"Yaya!"

---Loveknot Temple---

I stood a good distance behind Amu and Yaya. They were still arguing among themselves. "Yaya!" Amu blushed and turned her face away from Tadase, who was standing beside Nagihiko and I.

"Do you have an escort yet?" Nagihiko asked Tadase.

"Yes, Souma-kun. He was more than happy to go. He told me he heard form Yaya that you have a new chara."

"Who's Souma-kun?" Rhythm asked.

"He was the Jack while I was the Queen." Tadase elbowed Nagihiko and glanced at me.

"It's alright Hotori-kun. Rima knows."

"Eh? Really Mashiro-san? When?"

"A while back," I replied. "Nagihiko, you remember our deal right?" Nagihiko nodded. Tadase gave us a 'care to explain?' look.

"I have to tell Amu the truth before the dance ends."

"My, so soon!" Tadase said. "I'm afraid to ask what will happen if you don't Fujisaki-kun." Smart Tadase. (The plan actually involved me telling Amu herself and snatching a photo of hilariously-short-haired Nagihiko at age two then giving it to Yaya so she can tease him to no end. )

"Fine fine!" We heard Amu give in. Yaya grinned.

"Hey everyone! Let's all make a prayer together! What will you pray for Rima?" Not answering.

.

Nagihiko shrinking to my size.

(I'd like to yell in his face when I'm mad without tiptoeing or standing on a stool.)

.

"Hey Nagihiko, what about you?" Amu said. Nagihiko looked confused. He responded that he didn't know. "Oh, when we first met here didn't you say there was a girl you were interested in? How's that going?" A girl he was interested in?! How long ago was this?

"Nagi has a crush on someone?" Yaya exclaimed. "Who is it? Do I know her?" Normally I'd join in but this was Purplehead, not Amu having her moments with Tadase.

"Nagi!" Rhythm joined in. "Is it the girl you like now or another?" He likes another girl? I felt my stomach knot a bit. 'In like' (as I possibly was) or 'in love'?

"Rhythm!" Rhythm gave another 'oops'. Yaya and Amu bombarded him with questions. "Well you see, the girl that you were talking about Amu, my feelings have changed. We're just good friends now." Good friends? I quickly figured it out. Sheesh. Amu was so dense. Only good friends. Whatever. No big deal right?

"Oh? That's good. So what about the girl you like now?" Big deal.

He shrugged. " I honestly have no clue. She's a mystery." I saw Nagihiko's face redden a bit after the last sentence. The knot in my stomach grew tighter. Was I possibly...jealous? I couldn't be jealous! I don't even think I know who she is! Yaya and Amu apparently weren't too satisfied with Nagihiko's answer.

"Who is it? Do we know her?"

"I'll leave it from there," he sighed.

"Now can we all pray?" I complained.

Everyone chorused together, "Yeah sure!"

---------

After we we're done praying and finished all the Guardian work each of us quickly headed home. I called Mama. "Hello?"

"Mama. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure. Just stand at the place where I dropped you off okay?" Whoops. Kusukusu and I we're literally walking in circles till we found the dog.

"Umm... Mama. About that... I forgot where I was dropped off."

"Rima!" I heard Mama groan. "How am I supposed to pick you up? Oh wait, it's close to Fujisaki's house right?" Here we go again, something about Purplehead! I replied 'yes'. I knew exactly where this was gonna go. "Can you ask him if you can stay over for a few minutes? I also need to pick up something from his mother. I'll be picking you up in 10 minutes." Our moms were trading goods back and forth. Fantastic.

"Yes Mama." I hung up.

"Your mother needs you to go to my house and she's probably giving something to my mother." He catches on quick.

"Actually, your mama is giving something to mine." Nagihiko chuckled at my response.

"Of course you can, but I want to do something quick first." He headed back to the temple.

"You're going to make another prayer?" I asked. "Why?"

"Just in case." He shrugged. He rang the bell and clapped his hands twice. I went off to read the different temple charms while he prayed.

Hope. Luck. Innocence. Beauty. True Love. Marriage. Eternal. Hey, they were all in chronological order!

"I'm done!" That was quick. "Reading the charms?" I prefer not to answer such obvious questions. "Here, you could have one. They're free you know." He gently tossed me one. "We have a matching pair." What? I opened my hands to see which one he got. The red charm read:

真愛 (True Love.)

I don't know whether I should gag, blush, or mentally squeal. Note to Self: Hide this in the darkest deepest corner of the closet. "Whatever." I put it into my pocket. Wait! He had another girl he liked right?! "Flirt," I blurted.

"Pardon?"

"You said you liked another girl."

"Interested in. There are so many types of 'likes' huh?" he winked. "I'm keeping my options open. I'd hate to fall too hard and only have her reject me on the coldest ways." Something was strange about his tone. "Your Mama should be driving here by now. Let's hurry back."

I heard Kusukusu giggle...

and I could've sworn I heard Rhythm snickering beside her.

----Nagihiko's House----

"Thank you Mrs. Fujisaki."

"Tell your mother it actually works best in cool water rather than warm water." She smiled. "And are you going to the dance?"

"Yes. I'm a Guardian so I have to-"

"You guys are having a dance?" Chunge happened to pass by and overhear.

"Don't interrupt," Mrs. Fujisaki reminded.

"Sorry. When is it?" Ha. Who's being nosy now? "Will there be chaperons?"

"You want to escort Nagi?"

A pained expression grew on her face as she mouthed "Nomi." So that's why. How shrewd. I thought about it for a moment. Opportunistic. She probably didn't care what would happen to Nagihiko at the dance. He could obviously take care of himself. I didn't really like the idea, but I have to somewhat respect her scheming ways. I'd probably do the same if I was her. (Gosh, the Fujisakis are evil geniuses.) I felt SO tempted to say 'no' just for being evil. "Whatever the price is, I'll pay!" she begged.

"CHUNGE! YOUR STUFF IS TAKING UP ALL THE ROOM AND THERE'S NO SPACE FOR MINE!!!" Nomi's wail echoed through the mansion.

Deal. "It's a formal on Thursday 5:30 through 9:30." I'm not being greedy, by the way. This is just in case I ever need some Nagihiko information for maybe some blackmail, a prank, or possibly revenge. (NOT FOR STALKING HIM! Sheesh.) I also secretly hoped Nagihiko will get upset for this. (I'm still not over about being dropped in a dirty pond.)

Chunge clapped her hands. "I owe you big!~" I nodded a bit.

"Mashiro-san, your mother is waiting now."

I nodded. "Goodnight then Mrs. Fujisaki."

.

.

* * *

---Thursday---

I stepped out of the car. I was so excited for the dance! "Yes Mama." Was that the millionth and eighth time I said that to her today? While we were driving all she did was tell me a huge list of things I'm supposed to do and not do.

"Remember to ALWAYS stay near the gym."

"Yes Mama."

"Keep your cell phone on all ALL times."

"Yes Mama."

"And..." blah blah blah.

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be fine. I have all my friends there and Nagihiko remember?" I purposely mentioned Nagihiko separately so then Mama would stop worrying.

"Okay then. Have a great time darling! Papa and I love you!" Success.

"Me too. Bye Mama." I watched her drive off before walking into the gym with my fantastic dress, my dignity, Kusukusu, and all.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

******Hello! This chap was so hard to write, (Writers block :P ) but I finally got through. How was my chapter? Fluffy or not enoughfy? (Haha, LAME!) Also, I wrote the next chapter a long time ago so that will be up next week, I promise. Ergh. That ep in the anime when Nagi was carrying Amu ticked me off. (Anyone else out there ticked off?) so then this is to make up for it a bit. x3 Reviews are appreciated! By the way, eeny meany miney mo doesn't work with two choices. ;) **

******xoxo Rimahiko! xoxo**  



	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics in this fanfic blah blah blah =]**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked into the gym. I must say, this the a great looking dance. Streamers were everywhere, music was playing, people were laughing, and the food looked good. I helped myself to some orange soda. "Rima!" Amu called. She was wearing a dress with a small red checkered design. The dress had black straps, a thin black belt, and it was frayed on the bottom.

"You look great," I commented.

"You too Rima!"

"Rima-tan looks kinda like Cinderella!" Yaya grinned**.** She skipped over to us (how unlady-like, but Yaya is Yaya) in a sparkly pink dress that any girly princess would've envied. **  
**  
Kusukusu giggled. "All Rima needs is glass slippers!" I was slightly offended by Yaya and Kusukusu's comments. What a childish comparison! My dress was a simple, strapped, light blue dress. That's all. Nothing was done to my hair. I wore it down like I always did, complete with my black headband. I don't have gloves or uncomfortable glass slippers. (Good thing too, because these black heels were bad enough already!) How do I look like Cinderella?!

"The dress color isn't enough to compare me to Cinderella," I tried to argue. "So childish."

"Wah! Rima-tan's so mean..." Yaya pouted. Kusukusu, as usual, giggled. "Hey look Amu-chi! It's Kukai and Tadase!"

"Tadase-kun!" Amu called out. Tadase walked towards us wearing a white tux with Kukai Souma behind him. "Kukai! You're here too?"

"Don't forget me!" Daichi called. "Long time no see!"

"I'm here as an escort," Kukai loosened his tie on his (oddly buttonless) old uniform. "I can't believe I would ever be wearing this again. Hey, where's Nagi? I heard that he's got a new chara!" Knowing Nagihiko, he probably can't choose something to wear again. Whatever it was though, probably would make everyone drop to their knees.

"I'm here," Nagihiko smiled. He walked over to us. Oh my gosh, I was right. He looked amazing. His tux was completely black, but he had a navy blue satin shirt under and a white tie. He looked at Tadase. "Looks like I'm in second place when it comes to standing out," he chuckled. "but that's alright. White is a better color for you."

Tadase rubbed his head, embarrassed by the compliment. "But the white tie is very eye-catching for you Fujisaki-san,"

"Yo!" Rhythm grinned.

"This is your chara, Jack?" Kukai asked. Nagi nodded.

"Yo! I'm Daichi, this is Kukai. Kukai was a former Jack of the Guardians last year! So this is Nagi's chara. I've been so psyched to meet you!"

"Name's Rhythm. Nice to meet you Daichi!" They exchanged some weird handshake. "Nagi, I'm gonna go meet up with the other charas kay?"

"Alright." Rhythm gave a loud 'yay!' before going off with Daichi close behind him. "I can tell they're are definitely gonna get along. Right Souma-kun?"

Kusukusu turned to me. "Rima, I'm going to go play with the other Shugo Charas too." I nodded in approval and she flew off.

"Totally! Hey, who's the girl standing next to you?" Kukai asked. He pointed to Chunge who was listening to music on her mp3. She was wore a long sleeved white v-neck, a black waistcoat with three white diamond-colored buttons, black slacks, and matching flats. Chunge had an annoyed expression on her face and crossed arms.

"My _distant_ relative," Nagihiko stressed.

"Wow! Nagi, your family all look like clones!" Yaya awed at the similarity. Deja vu?

Chunge rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't I be blessed with black hair instead?" she murmured. Then she turned to Nagihiko. "Honestly, I take about half an hour to throw this together and you take two. Thank God Nomi didn't find out that I was escorting you or else she would've come too," she grumbled. The next thing we all heard has a low growl. Chunge looked down at her stomach and sweatdropped. "If you need me, I'm at the chocolate fountain." She walked away. Just as I thought: she wasn't there to escort Nagihiko at all. Eh. Beats staying home with Nomi. (Though it was a bit selfish of her.)

"Man!" Kukai laughed. "two hours for this? Some things never change," he elbowed Nagihiko in the arm. Nadeshiko must've been indecisive about dressing up too. I must say, he plays a girl's part very well. (Or maybe that was just his personality. *shudder* ) "Let's eat! We can't dance on an empty stomach!" Kukai suggested. Amu and I sighed. Boys and their appetites. Yaya was more than happy to, of course.

"Uwa! Thank goodness Yaya chose the food! Yaya will take some candy first!"

"You're going to get a tummy ache after this," I said. She ignored my warning.

We went over to the food tables and bumped into someone unexpected.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" **(here's that promise I made, Amuto lovers ;p)**

"Oh you made it!" Nagihiko grinned.

"WHAT!?" everyone cried. " You INVITED HIM?!"

"Yup. When I asked Utau to come she said she'd only go if her brother could tag along and play his violin." Nagihiko pointed to Utau singing on stage. **(remember the phone call in the chap when Nomi tripped Rima? )** Tadase sucked in his cheeks when he heard this. Amu, on the other hand, was blushing and trying to make herself less noticeable.

"I see you there Amu," Ikuto purred. I cringed. The way her name rolled off his tongue told me there's was a little love triangle happening with my best friend. He looked at Tadase. "Oi there, don't start making trouble at your own promotion dance. Honestly, since when did elementary kids have dances like this? It's more like a prom or something if you ask me," he sighed. "The only thing I'm here to do is play my violin and..." Ikuto smirked. "make sure I have at least one dance with Amu." He winked at her.

"I hate to say this Tadase," Nagihiko sweatdropped. "but he's right Don't make a scene here." Nagihiko linked an arm with Amu and Tadase. "Come on guys, let's go," he said as he dragged them away. We followed him without a word. Note to self: ask Amu about this later.

After eating a bit we went over to the dessert table. "You're still here?" Nagihiko sighed at Chunge. She dipped a strawberry in the chocolate fountain.

"Chill," she said. "I wasn't eating this whole time." She wiped her hands on a napkin. "and you didn't introduce me to your friends yet!" Didn't she go away before he even could? "I'll introduce myself first. I'm Chunge, Nagihiko's _distant _relative," she joked back. "but I don't bite. And your names are?"

"These are my friends from the Guardians club." Nagihiko took the liberty of introducing us. "This is Tadase, the King, you know Rima already-"

"Wait!" Yaya gasped. "You know Rima? _Suspicious..._"

"She has Sado classes with me," Crud. I never told anyone that I had Sado classes. I didn't want anyone to know- yet. It would be humiliating! I made a small neck-cutting motion and glared at Chunge. She got the message. "and who are you? you're dress is so cute by the way!" She went off the subject.

"I'm Yaya the Ace!" Yaya sure has a short attention span. The others quickly introduced themselves. Chunge just nodded and smiled until Amu introduced herself.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, the joker."

"Weren't you the one that Nagi dragged away from that violinist?" she laughed. Amu blushed.

"He's just someone I know. It's no big deal," Amu tried to put on her cool n' spicy act again.

"I can see you turning red," Chunge snickered. "Oh well. I wouldn't get near him if I was you. Even though he looks good he kinda looks some a playboy or a pedophile or whatever." Oh my goodness. She actually used that word in a sentence!?

Amu didn't know what it meant. "A pedo- wha?" I sweatdropped. Way to keep that cool n' spicy act!

Nagihiko knew what it meant. "Chunge!" he hissed. "don't say that about people you don't know! That's rude!"

Chunge apologized, having realized what she said. "Oops, sorry. Your mom isn't here and I just felt like I had to exercise my freedom of speech."

"No, I want to know!" Amu persisted.

"Amu, you don't have to-"

Too late. Chunge whispered the definition into her ear. I bet Amu's gonna regret this. "Oh." Amu uttered. She was unsure how to respond and her face was completely red.

Curiosity just killed the cat.

Kukai laughed. Ugh. Normally, it wouldn't be funny to me because I was almost kidnapped by one. I hate to say that this time Amu's reaction it's something to _almost_ giggle about.

"Yaya says let's dance!"

"To this kinda music?" Kukai wrinkled his nose. **(lol. Why not? xD )**

.

_Kiss kiss fall in love!  
Maybe you're my love!_

_.  
_

"You're kidding me," Chunge muttered. No one was really even dancing. She look at Nagi with some weirdly cute expression on her face. You know, the 'I'm up to something' look. "Can I have some money?"

"Why? Everything is free here."

"Don't be selfish. Give your very-loving second cousin like, 150 yen? You obviously have some money just in case right?"

"Selfish?" Nagihiko muttered as he dug in his pockets. "you're to talk." He fished out three silver-colored holed coins.

Chunge tried prying them out of his hands. "If you're gonna give the coins then let go." He dropped them in her palms. "Thank you! Family is family no?" She pulled out her earphones and walked into the crowd. We lost sight of her. Soon, another song came up. I'm guessing she just bribed the DJ.

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on_

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)..._

We could see her grinning from the DJ stand. "All right!" Kukai punched his fist in the air. "Let's go!" The Guardians all stepped into the dance floor, except for me.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move it like that?  
Come on,  
Shake shake, shake shake it  
Shake it!..._

I was thinking about actually dancing until I heard Amu yell, "Ikuto!"

_You lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare__  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there..._

"Rima-chan, you're not going to dance?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't like dancing and I'm not going to start dancing if I see a 'pedophile' right there harassing my best friend," I plainly replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world. (Some friend I am huh?) He gave me a small smile.

"It's not called a dance for nothing," he said. "and I'll make sure Ikuto won't lay a finger on you while he's here," Pssht. Who needed that? We already have the world's "would-be king" to take care of that job. I watched Tadase's normal reaction.

"You black cat!"

"Easy kiddy-king. Remember what your purple headed friend said?" Haha! You see? Purplehead is a great nickname for Nagi. "And I told Amu that I'd have at least one dance with her. Aren't kings supposed to be a bit more generous? It's only one dance," Ikuto pretended to pout.

"Ikuto you idiot! This is a dance for SIXTH GRADERS," Amu tried to stop it by using that act again.

Murmurings arose. "Cool n' Spicy Hinamori-san is being fought for by Hotori-kun and that older, hot teenage guy?" Eeesh. Hopefully this wouldn't get too ugly. Nagihiko sweatdropped as we were watching.

"Come on Rima, will you dance at all here?"

I raised a brow. " Nobody ever said you had to dance, and I can take care of myself thank-you-very-much. Besides, I don't see you dancing with the rest."

"I know. I could if I wanted to," he defended himself. "but then again I prefer other types dancing,"

"Other types?"

He lowered his voice. "like ones without king and cat fights," He smiled and picked his voice up again. " And you know, like Tango or Waltz, dances like that. But I don't mind street dancing either." He shrugged. "And if you didn't notice, tuxes and formal dresses aren't too suitable for this kind of music." Great, so he was suggesting that even people at weddings only dance to more 'formal' music. Chunge walked over to us.

"Um... sorry about ruining he silence here,"

"We were NOT having a moment," I snapped.

" Cool down. I never said you were." She raised a brow. "But why," She looked over to Nagi. "aren't _you_ dancing?"

"I don't like to dance to this type of music much," he replied. "why aren't you?"

"I might have eaten too much chocolate..." Lame excuse. She made a face. "Are you embarrassed that you actually know how to dance?"

"Not at all!" Nagihiko said. "I'm waiting for another song. This one is kinda dirty if you haven't noticed." Oh yeah, the lyrics. Funny, it's so hard to find a decent, clean song nowadays. **(Tell me about it!)**

"Fine." She put her hand on her chin for a few moments. "Hey, do you still remember ballroom dancing? Like the Cha-cha?"

"The cha-cha?" I blurted. Oops. Too loud.

"You know how to dance it?" Chunge laughed. Actually, before my parents practically hated each other they used to take cha-cha classes. I hate to admit, but I had secretly picked up some of it when I was younger.

"No,"

"Are you lying?" Nagihiko smirked. It was more like an "I know you're lying!" statement. "Wow," he said. "I always thought of you as more of a..." He scratched his neck.

"Ballet dancer?" Chunge filled in.

"Exactly!" Truthfully, I almost had to take that too.

"Tutus and pointed toes aren't my cup of tea," I said. To my surprise, they both started snickering a bit. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You were using an expression with the word 'tea' in it," Nagihiko answered. Oh crud! I'm using tea expressions now! That one was really lame too! I felt like beating myself up for saying something like that. Jokes are funny (if this was even worthy enough to be called a 'joke') , but being in the center of the joke isn't fun. Curse you excessive tea-drinking Fujisakis!

Chunge grinned. "Well, this is gonna be fun. Now you can show off your dancing skills. Aunt Fujisaki actually told me to watch you on that. Your mom can be a bit demanding. Do you have more change?" She mumbled that last part.

"No."

"Fine. Maybe I'll bribe him with chocolate instead. I still have that bag of M&Ms I got from the food table!"

"Would that even work?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It'd work on me." How cheap. Before I could protest she disappeared again. Bribing with candy chocolate...

_How ridiculou_-

"Ahem," the DJ tapped his microphone. Everyone looked over to him. "We'll be shaking things up a bit. Can everybody find a partner to dance with? Don't be shy now," he said. What the heck?!?! IT WORKED?! Amazing what people would do for a little bit of candy. Then I heard him accidentally mutter "it's not like anyone here can dance anyways," To my surprise, a bunch of kids shyly started pairing up. I would've expected more kids to be blushing and all turning into tomatoes or something. Running away and screaming "EWWW! COOTIES!" was something I expected too.

"What a terrible insult!" Nagihiko exaggerated like it was the most shocking thing he's ever heard. Sheesh, it's not like everyone came from a (with all due respect,) crazy dancing family like his. He held out his hand to me. "Shall we prove him wrong?" He winked. Oh my gosh, that was so **( hot )** ... ergh!!! Now he's trying to persuade me again!? Have I ever acted this way before when he winks? I restrained my face from going pink.

"I am NOT dancing with you!" I crossed my arms. "Besides, it'd be weird because of the height difference." Sadly, that was the best excuse I could come up with.

He sweatdropped. "How cold. It's not a huge difference, and you're actually the perfect height with those black heels on." He sighed. "Oh well, it's not like you'll be losing anything. I guess you could dance with those other boys coming towards us," He slightly turned away with his hand still stretched out towards me. What the? I spun around. There was a mob of fanboys were slowly inching their way over to me. Holy crud! Just when I thought they cooled off too! Dancing. With. A. Fanboy. Without a second thought, I grabbed Nagi's hand.

"Let's get this over with," I scowled. He giggled a bit. "You giggle like a girl too," I said through gritted teeth. Hopefully, he heard that. "The cha-cha right?" He nodded.

"Just go with the beat. I don't remember much of the cha-cha myself so you won't have to worry about me going all 'crazy dancer' on you." Finally, some modesty. Crazy dancer? Shoot, did he read my mind?! (He was getting too good at this, but no way I'm ever gonna tell him!) The music started playing. "Hmm... this song?" Nagi wondered out loud. Ergh, at least we were both familiar with it.

_**(Sway- PCD version. I recommend listening to it while reading this. ;p )**_

_Do-do-do-do-do_

We walked over to the dance floor and stood slightly apart, holding one hand. "What the hell? Why are we in the dead center?!" I harshly whispered to him.

"So we could prove to that DJ that some people could actually dance?"

"You mean you?" I grumbled. He laughed and we started to cha-cha.  
_  
When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Oh wow. This was going a lot better than I expected. You would've thought that I'd step on his foot by now. (Hey, the cha-cha is somewhat tricky at first.) I could feel my face lightening up. I can't believe I remembered so much just by watching! As we danced, everyone kinda started to fade away.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I grow so weak!_

Ikuto even started playing his violin loudly. Wow, I would've rather imagined him trying to say perverted things to Amu again right now.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me  
_

On the last line of the verse stupid Nagihiko did some weird dance move-thing that threw me backwards. OH HOLY-

Then he caught me and my foot slid across the floor. I was literally like 45 degrees parallel to the ground! Oh crud! It was like what those pro dancers did. **(I don't know dancing terms ;s )** I never thought how scary dancing would be! Especially with Mr. _Show-off Nagihiko_! While he held me like that for three seconds I could hear people gasping. Some even started clearing off the dance floor! This was so embarrassing! An instrumental part came up so I had a chance to talk with him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled at him low enough so no one would hear. He laughed out loud. More people kept staring.

"Have some fun Rima-chan!" he replied. If we weren't still dancing and if he wasn't holding my hands I would've loved to give him a punch in the face. "Remember what we said about trying your hardest?"

"But-"

"Can you just promise me?" he pulled me to a close dancing position. Oh my God, our faces were inches away from each other! My face felt hot, but my hands were cooled from holding his. How was that even possible?! "Just promise me that you'll do your best? Only for this dance, it's the only thing I'll ever ask you for!"

Great. I was stuck in another situation where I couldn't say no to him. "Whatever," I said as I spun around under his arm. Nagihiko Fujisaki apparently enjoys laughing at my helplessness.

_Sway with me  
Sway (sway) (Sway)_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

"Ready for the big finish?"

"What?"

"Just follow," You purpleheaded idiot, that's what I've been doing for the past four minutes.

_Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now  
_

He did that same dance move that made me fly back. Only this time, my foot swung up a bit. Crap! I silently prayed that no pervert (either fanboy or Ikuto *gag*) would look under my dress while I was being held like this. The music stopped and people were cheering. Nagihiko pulled me back up till both my feet were back on Earth-sweet-Earth. "You're good!" he complimented. "a lot better than I had thought."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," I said flatly. **(xD)** Amu came up to us.

"Sugoi!" she gasped. "You guys were awesome! Everyone was impressed at your dancing. That's our Nagi! But Rima, you never told me you dance!"

"I don't."

"Well whatever, you guys wanna take a break and eat a bit more?" Eating sounded good right now. I nodded. While we walked to the food tables I heard whisperings.

"She and Nagihiko-sempai look so cute together!" was one of the things I heard. "I'm envious!" another girl said. "But doesn't she hate him?" her friend asked. Crud, this did not look good. I even heard fanboys complain.

They wailed privately, "Wha!? How could Lady Rima do this to us?!"

I was biting into a strawberry until Yaya and Amu pulled me into a corner, far from everyone's earshot. "Hey Rima-tan!" Yaya gave me that look that she gave Amu when she was having a moment with Tadase. "What was that dance all about?"

"Do you like Nagi?" Amu smirked. Crud. They're interrogating me!

"That dance was nothing," I calmly explained. Underneath the calmness I was freaking out. Crushing on Nagi would be pretty embarrassing to admit and I've never been asked questions like these before. "it was either dancing with him or with fanboys."

"Or you could've just said no to dancing," Amu kept pressing on.

"It's not called a dance for nothing," I mentally smacked myself. Did I just quote Nagihiko?!

"But Rima-tan looked so happy dancing! Yaya never thought she'd see Rima try at dancing stuff like this!" Yaya puckered. "You two were so cute! It reminded Yaya of a dance Yaya once went to with newlyweds!"

This was getting too uncomfortable. Newly weds?! I could feel myself about to sweat. I straightened up. "Look!" I said firmly. They took a step back. Finally, some air. I realized I used my voice too strongly when I saw the expression on their faces. I quickly lowered it down to my usual passive tone. I hardened my glare a bit at Yaya. She whimpered and hid behind Amu. "I told you my reasons and that's that," I declared. Shoot, I'm using my cold personality towards my bestfriends! Thinking quickly, I faked a few coughs. Good thing Amu and Yaya didn't take acting. "I need to go outside for some air." Lie. I just needed some thinking to do.

"Oh okay," Amu said uneasily. I walked past them to make my way outside. At the food table, Kusukusu caught me and followed.

"Rima, where are you going? I'll go with!" she grinned.

"Out for some air," I accidentally brushed past Nagihiko. Could this get any worse?

"Rima-chan, is everything alright?" He looked worried. I gave him a curt nod. I knew he didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything. I quickly made my way out of the gym. I took a deep breath. The cool air filled my lungs. I kept walking till I reached the gazebo.

"Rima, is everything alright?" Kusukusu repeated Nagihiko's question.

I sat down on the bench. The night air chilled me. I shivered a bit. "I just need to sort this all out," I sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Whee! this chapter was actually done is June but w/e. xD Okay I had lotsa fun writing this. This was one of the chaps y'all have been waiting for! :D and I just love all those songs. (especially Sway!) You should listen to it if you haven't. If you don't you might not get all of the dialog or what-not while Nagi and Rima were dancing. xD ( Plus it's fun to imagine them dancing to that. :D ) **

**You guys are great! I honestly thought at the beginning that I'd never make it this far. I thought this would have like 10 or 15 chapters at most. Who knew it would go over 20? :D I now have over 50,000 words and over 260 reviews too! Thanks for sticking with me for so long Rimahiko lovers. :) And yes, I stuck to my promises about _hinting_ some Amuto in there and posting this up in the next week. (Refrain from Tadase bashing in my reviews please. ^^ I think Tadase needs less of that if not more love! D; This is a Rimahiko fic, not a couple/charcter bashing fic ;p ) Constructive Criticism is appreciated as well as praise. xoxo  
**

**~Review!****~Review!~Review!~ **

** (Still can't say it 3x fast! xD and I use the big arrow when I'm _SERIOUS_! xD )**

**___  
lxol  
lxol****  
lLol  
__lvel__  
\Rimax/  
\Nagi/  
****\x3/  
****\x/  
V**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah**

**Note: Since this didn't update in a REALLY long time, you might want to go back and read the last quarter of the previous chapter.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I thought for a moment. Well, truthfully, I'm not sure what to think.

"Rima-chan?" Great. Nagihiko found me. What to do now?

"What do you want?" I sniffled and crossed my arms. Avoid eye contact with him, I thought to myself.

"Are you alright? It's a bit cold if you're not wearing a jacket." He draped something warm around me. He's giving me his jacket? That was...sweet. (Yeah I know. Shaddup.) I considered refusing it, but I didn't want to get sick or anything. If I did, Mama would fuss about it and this'll be the last dance of my life. Nagihiko down down on the bench about an arm's length away. (His arm's length, not mine. That would've been to close.) Seconds passed. Awkward seconds, but they felt like minutes. "Rima, if this has anything to do with you and me dancing then I'm sorry," Nagihiko finally said. "I guess I got a bit carried a-"

"You did," I snapped.

"How can I make it up to you?" Make it up? If he can go backwards on time and never asked me to dance in the first place then maybe I'll forgive him. I'll admit, it was kinda fun. KINDA okay? I don't like being held in awkward dancing positions or twirled around til I get dizzy. "Come on Rima, there must be something I could do," Nagihiko insisted. "If it helps I'll let you punch me." He chuckled nervously. "Come on, give it your best shot." He braced himself a bit.

"That's cheap." I rolled my eyes. Hitting people like that wouldn't be my character, but wasn't I wishing to punch his face while we were dancing just a few minutes ago? This close opportunity would only come like once in a lifetime! I couldn't believe I was thinking about the offer for a moment. It's not like I punch hard or anything so it wouldn't do any good anyways. "Jump off a cliff instead."

Kusukusu exclaimed out of nowhere, "Or... DO THE BALA-BALANCE!"

"What?" Nagihiko asked in disbelief.

Heck no. "Kusukusu!" I cried. "I don't want some amateur do mess up the Bala-balance."

"Rhythm can do the Bala-balance! He's not that bad. Maybe Nagi can too! This is one of Rima's favorite gags!"

"Well I-" Nagihiko's eyes suddenly widened. He turned around and listened closely to something. "Rima, do you hear that?"

"Muri, muri, muri." An X-egg! I searched the night sky. "Muri, muri!" A little egg was floating around aimlessly. How did that get there? Nagihiko's phone rang.

"Hello? Amu? Rima and I see an X-egg right now. We're near the gazebo. Yes, she's alright," Nagihiko reassured. I smiled a tiny bit. It's nice to have caring friends. "What?" Nagi's voice grew worried. "There's even more at the gym? Okay. We'll be right there! Let go, Rima!"

I nodded. "Right! Come on Kusukusu."

"Teehee. Nagi will do the Bala-balance later right?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We ran into the gym. A swarm of x-eggs hovered in the air and everyone stood and stared blankly. "Amu! Everyone! We're here!" Nagihiko waved. Rhythm immediately flew over to him.

"Slow down next time!" I panted. "My legs are not suited for running." It would take a miracle for me to run a mile without dying. Kusukusu and Rhythm laughed.

"About time!" Yaya shouted. "What took you two so long?" She made a pouty face. "Well, hurry up and transform! Everyone else is already done."

Nagihiko and I nodded. "Right!"

"My own heart, unlock! Character Transformation: Clown Drop! Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!"

Yaya struck a victory sign. "Alrighty then! Let's go!"

"Impossible!" The X-eggs blasted its negative energy beams at Amulet Heart. She quickly jumped out in time. The other X-eggs started to blast their negative energy too. Every step we took was inches away from a direct hit. There was so many! Too many! Kukai burst out laughing.

"Look at how stupid you guys all look! It's like we're doing some crazy dance!"

"Souma-kun," Nagihiko said as he backflipped to avoid another negative energy blast. (What a show-off.) "This isn't a proper time to laugh."

"After this, I'll be a master at Dance Dance Revolution!" Kukai hopped back and forth, twirling in circles like an idiot.

Tadase spied something from a corner of the gym. "Guys!" We turned our attention to him. "Look!" He pointed to a small group of lab-coated Easter workers.

"HEY YOU!" Yaya hollered. "Stop it right there!" Obviously, they didn't follow her command. She motioned to us. "Let's go guys!"

"I'll stay here," I said. Amu looked at me.

"But Rima, you can't stay here by yourself!"

Nagihiko raised his hand. "I'll stay with her then." Amu gave a surprised look that quickly turned doubtful.

"Are you sure?" Nagihiko nodded. Believe in us, he reassured her. "Alright then. Do your best!" She gave a small fist-pump before catching-up with the others.

"Why are you staying with me?" I glared. "It's because you think I'm too small huh? You think I'm not strong enough to handle this on my own?"

"Nothing of the sort," he replied. "I just can't leave my date alone. That's not gentlemanly."

"We've only danced once. We are NOT dates."

Nagihiko said nothing and shrugged a bit. "Okay then, I can't leave a friend alone."

"Don't act like you know me so well," I said as I summoned my juggling clubs.

"_Let's do this, Rima!_" Kusukusu said from inside my heart.

"Tightrope Dancer!" My ropes whipped many of the X-eggs. They backed away at a safer distance. This should hold them back for a while, but I was worried. It probably won't hold them long enough for Amu to come back. We had to do something with them before they can seriously attack us.  
But how? I tried to quickly think of a plan.**  
**

"Stupid," a voice from an X-egg whispered. The voice broke my train of thought. "I hate it. Why is it always dancing? Why not acting, playing an instrument, painting, or even working backstage? I have my own hobbies too! Aunt Misaki is such a naggy, vain, condescending-!" That voice was familiar. It was Chunge's heart egg!

"Chunge..." Nagi sighed disappointingly. For such being raised in such a proper family, she sure knows some strong words. Is Nagi and his family _that _two-faced and yandere_?_

"It'll be impossible for me to do all my chores and homework and still have time for fun," another heart-egg said.

"I'm such an idiot, why did I even bother try for that solo? I can't sing at all!"Another voice caught my attention. This one was very familiar.

"Geez. I can't make the middle school basketball team. I'm not good enough. I'm not like fast like Haru nor can I jump like Nagi." It was Kirishma!

"Kirishma-kun," Nagihiko murmured. "You're great at basketball!" he shouted to the heart egg. "Why do you doubt yourself like that? You're one of the best guys on the team!" Nagi looked distressed.

"No, I'm not. I'M NOT!" Kirishma's X-egg blew out a surge of negative energy. "I'm not, I'm not!" it cried over and over. All the other heart eggs started to scream too.

"I'm not! Impossible, impossible!" The sound was deafening. Their high-pitched shrills got to my ears. I tried to cover them before they bled. (Lucky Nagihiko, he had his freaking headphones.)

"Stop it." I ordered. They still kept screaming. "STOP IT!" My scream resounded throughout the gym. To my surprise, the X-eggs hushed immediately. "Stop saying that things are impossible." You just put yourselves down to make you feel better! That doesn't do anything. sure, there are things you can and can't do, some things are impossible, but that's what makes everybody unique. It's those different strengths and weaknesses that bind people together! Whether it's comedy, basketball, singing, or anything, just do the best you can to refine your art and technique!" I paused for breath. "All of you should be disappointed in yourselves. It's not because you can't do what you want to do. It's because you only think you can't!"

"I'm sure it's out there!" I heard Nagihiko whisper.

I started to ask. "Huh? What's out whe-?" "Gahh!" A white light flashed and immersed everything with its bright glow. I covered my eyes with my arms. "Nagihiko! What's this light?" I managed to peek out with one eye. There he was, floating in midair with an astonished look upon his face. The white glow dimmed to a soft pink light. I couldn't see what he was looking at. Then I heard a very feminine voice giggle.

"It's been quite a while, Nagihiko. You've finally found what you were looking for." Nagihiko's other chara, Temari! She's back?

"Temari, I'm so sorry I took so long!" Was Nagihiko crying?

"Nagihiko? Temari?" I felt myself tightening up. This was going to get interesting.

"My own heart, unlock! Chara-nari, Yamato Mai-hime!"

"Rima, Rima! Look! A character transformation!" Kusukusu squealed from inside my head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nagihiko's POV**_  
_**

"Excuses," I thought to myself. "Was that what I was doing?" My mind flooded with thoughts as I jumped to evade the X-eggs. "I guess that's true. A boy like me can never dance like exactly like a girl. That was my excuse. I've been running away from the fact that I couldn't dance like a girl. I was limiting myself." A memory flashed through my mind.

_"Bravo Nadeshiko! Beautiful!" A loud audience applauded. Flowers were thrown left and right onto the stage. I humbly bowed and made my exit. Mother was walking with me to the makeup room. Backstage, two women and a man were chatting amongst each other. "But what a shame. He's so beautiful, yet he does not have the same elegance and grace as his female counterparts," the man commented._

_"Really?" one of the women said as she fanned herself with a flyer. "He had me fooled."_

_"I heard that he lives in disguise as a girl for his dance training," the last woman said in a hushed tone. "I suppose it does pay off, but I doubt he shall ever master dance as a woman."_

_"Mother," I tugged on her kimono gently._

_"Don't, Nadeshiko," she said sternly. "All the costumes are expensive. You know better."_

_"Yes mother, but those people."_

_"Nagihiko, we have trained you very hard for your roles. You may never perform kabuki like a real woman, no matter how hard you've trained." Mother said without looking at me. My eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment. " Still," mother's voice softened. "you must give it your all, no matter what people say."  
_

"I've been limiting myself," I thought again. "Rima's right. It was only my mindset that has been stopping me. There is a dance that only I can do, the dance that only I, a boy raised as a girl can do." My heart felt so much lighter every second as I realized this. "There was no reason to act like a girl. I have to be myself, no matter which role I play. May be I don't know what it is exactly yet. Maybe I haven't found my true dancing. Still, whatever it is..." I whispered to myself, "I'm sure it's out there!" Then, I heard a crack.

"It's been too long, Nadeshiko. No, I mean, Nagihiko." That voice, it can't be! "I guess you've found what you were looking for." Temari appeared in front of me, just exactly how I remembered her. I almost gasped.

"I-I'm sorry I took so long to realize, Temari! I'm sorry!"

Temari smiled and held out a delicate hand. "Shall we?"

**"Character transformation: Yamato Nadeshiko!"  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_  
_**

"N-nagihiko?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "I mean, Nadeshiko?" No, it was Nagihiko, right? Uh...Nagihiko. Nadeshiko. Where's a coin for me to flip?

He/she laughed. " Rima-chan, it's an honor for me to show you my other side today." So it was Nadeshiko. Got it. A dancing fan appeared in Nadeshiko's hand. "I will dance to my heart's content!" she said proudly. She swayed her hands to what sounded like the music of twinkling bells. Soft, glowing flower petals were gently swirling everywhere.

"It's really..." I gazed at her dance. "pretty." Some of the X-eggs were lulled by its beauty and gently fell asleep.

"Way to go big sis!" Rhythm cheered. "But there are more of them!"

Kusukusu grew worried. "Rima, what do we do? Amu's not here to purify them." Crud. "Maybe we could wait for her to come back!"

I thought about it. "If we wait then they'll start attacking us. We should just hold them off as long as possible," I suggested, even though I knew that wasn't a good strategy.

"Rima-chan," Nadeshiko called. "How about we combine our powers?" She held out her hand to me.

"Huh?" I nervously took it. We were going to combine powers? Like Amu and Tadase? "How do we do-?" I didn't get to finish asking. A light suddenly enveloped us. What on earth-!

"Just follow my lead." Nadeshiko, she looked so confident, collected, and beautiful. I could help but smile. My feet started to move on its own and, soon enough, I was dancing on air. Every step and movement came naturally. I hardly knew what I was doing as Nadeshiko lead me with a strong and gentle, firm hold. Step back, forward, back, back, forward. I saw nothing but Nadeshiko and a pink glittering background with X-eggs faintly in the background. The rest of the world seemed so distant. Nadeshiko stretched out her hand and said in a clear voice, "Shining."

I did the same. "Beautiful."

We took a breath and said cried unison, "Queen's Waltz!" A flurry of sakura blossoms swirled around us and the X-eggs. The eggs slowly melted from black to their original pure white color. I never felt such power. It wasn't the demanding, crushing power I was used to. It was a different kind of feeling altogether. Nadeshiko and I slowly waltzed back down to the ground. We suddenly snapped out of our character-transformations.

"We did it!" Kusukusu shouted. "We can purify X-eggs too! Whee!" She did a triple back-flip.

"We sure did!" Temari nodded.

"You guys rock!" Rhythm hugged the two. "We're awesome!"

I looked over to Nade. Wait, I meant Nagi! "Hey, why do you still have Nadeshiko's hairstyle?" I asked sternly.

"She and I are the same. It doesn't matter," he replied as he took off his ponytail holder. He gave me that goofy smile.

"Tell that to Amu."

"Oh right, the deal." He chuckled. Why was he laughing? Does purplehead always have a stupid reason to laugh? Nagihiko read the look on my face. "A promise is a promise. I will tell her." I gave him a doubtful look. "Trust me," he reassured. "Have I ever lied to you- not including things about Nadeshiko?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. We should hurry up and think about to how get the students back to normal so they won't suspect anything." I motioned to the heart-eggs returning to their owners.

"Oh yeah, huh!" Nagihiko scratched his head.

"You forgot about them?"

"I was caught up in the moment." I gave him an unimpressed look. "Of our combo power! It was great, wasn't it?" He smiled uneasily.

Voices broke though our silence. "Hey! What happened?" Nagihiko and I looked over. The kids were all stirring and confused. "Why did the music stop? Where Utau and the Guardians?" All eyes suddenly were on us. "Ah, Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, do you know what happened? Weren't you outside a moment ago? Aw, where's that hot dude with the violin? Is the party over? I didn't get Utau's autograph yet!" The adult-chaperons were starting on us too. "Where's the teachers? Is this what you call a school-supervised dance?" Nagihiko took a small step back.

"Don't," I whispered to him. The crowd was closing in on us. "If we move, they'll be even more suspicious." I looked out to everyone. "Listen," I announced. Mumbling and chatter was still going on. "HEY LISTEN!" The mass quieted down at once. "The Guardians have gone outside to handle a small problem. They will be back shortly." Their gazes continued to press down on me.

"And Utau?"

"And that cool violin dude!"

"Sorry, I had to go out a bit." Utau strutted into the room.

Our classmates all looked over. "HOSHINA UTAU!" Her fans squealed.

"Wait, she left?" a boy asked. Utau heard his question.

"I left just a bit so I could find that new song I wanted all of you to hear. You'll be the first ones to hear it. Excuse me..." She continued to strut onto the stage.

"Hey." Nagihiko and I turned around. "What on earth happened?" Chunge demanded. "I could have sworn I was by the chocolate fountain before. Then the next thing I knew, your Guardian friends were gone and then everything went blank." She looked deeply into her cup of soda. "Are you sure there isn't anything weird in these drinks?" Nagihiko and I both rolled our eyes.

"I'm sure it was just you. No one else is acting strange," Nagihiko assured her. Chunge gave a suspicious look.

"I'll be by the food tables again." She was about to turn when something caught her eye. "Wait! Is that," She pointed. "Temari?" Nagi turned around a bit too quickly. "Oh, so something did happen! You almost had me convinced, Nagi." Chunge turned away again. "Explain when we get home." She walked on over to the food again.

"Why did you lie to her?"

"I didn't want her to make a big deal out of anything. She has a tendency to do that." Nagihiko replied. "Huh, maybe my acting skills have gone down a bit." He rubbed his neck.

"No, it was your lying skills." Nagihiko looked at me, unsure how to take on what I told him. "They're different aren't they?" I asked. "Acting and lying."

Nagihiko smiled. "Of course. I was careless with my words."

"Maybe they're not so far from each other sometimes," I said without thinking. "But in your case, you were just a bad liar at that moment."

"I guess so." Nagihiko glanced away, embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing for you, though. It gives you a chance to be more honest with yourself."

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Thank you, Rima."

"Psstt!" I heard someone from behind me and turned around. Amu! "You did it! You've stopped the X-eggs! Good thing Utau saved us from explaining huh?" She smiled. "We saw light coming from the gym and that's when we knew you two were alright."

"Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san did an excellent job." Tadase nodded. "I didn't know that Mashiro-san could purify X-eggs," he added.

Rhythm jumped in. "It was actually both of them! Nagi helped too!"

Then came Amu's normal reaction. "Eh?" she cried. "Nagi helped too? You two can finally purify X-eggs!" She clapped her hands. "That's so great!" Is it just me or is Amu turning her 'cool 'n spicy' to 'peppy 'n ditzy' more and more each day? And what's with the "you two can finally" part? She makes it sound like as if it was long-expected. "How did you guys purify them?"

"Nadeshiko helped us! Temari too!" Kusukusu exclaimed. Nagi and I shot a glance at her. "Oops. Teehee. Sorry." She covered her mouth. I softly elbowed Nagi. He looked at me. I nodded.

Amu didn't catch on. "Nadeshiko? Don't you mean Nagihiko?" I told her that wasn't what Kusukusu meant. "Oh! Nadeshiko? She's here? Nagi," She turned to him. "you didn't tell me she was visiting." I looked plainly at Nagihiko. Yup, Amu never catches on. The moment of truth is about to begin. In the midst of the rest of the sixth graders, an awkward silence came over us. Even Kukai was silent for once. Tadase nudged Nagi. Amu noticed the silence. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She looked concerned. Yaya also asked why was everyone quiet. Nagihiko gulped.

"Well," He rubbed his neck and tried not to make eye-contact. "Amu-chan. You see..."**  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**LOLOLOLOLOL wait. Why am I the only one laughing?  
**

**This is so unfunny. OTZ Yeah. I can't even look back at all the previous chapters without wanting to cringe. This fic has like about 5 more chapters to go. Goodness knows when the next chapter will be coming out since I wrote several of them in advance. (Like what, over 2 years ago?) And I made some pretty big changes to the plot so I will have to rewrite some stuff over. Oh well! Thank you so much for those have have been waiting ever so patiently or have forgotten about me and are now rejoicing. And hello to the new readers! Is Shugo Chara still relevant even after it had ended? *sigh*  
**

**So much has changed in the past two years. Possibly even my writing style. *cheesy romantic voice*  
**

**Let's hope time and fate allows us to meet again in the next chapter.  
**

**Review yes?  
**


End file.
